


With Strings Attached

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 70,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: "Are you trying to be my wingman or something?""It's a best friend's highest duty."He hates the way the words come out of his mouth, as if that's all they are. Best friends. Plain and simple.





	1. Chapter 1

It isn't until Matsukawa gets to work that he actually remembers that they're getting a new hire today. One of the HR directors sent him an email the day before saying that they finally found a person to replace their last customer service rep that quit almost a month ago. He can't say that he blames the man, having to answer call after call of confused and irritated people must work on their nerves. But he has about thirty minutes before he has to meet the hire, someone named Sugawara be believes, after just making it to his office in time to not be considered late.

He throws his bag down on his chair and turns right back around. He figures he should clear off the new guy's desk before he gets there and sees it covered with the random things they've been piling on it over the last few weeks.

"Yo, Mattsun." He hears as he turns the corner to the cubicles. "Running late this morning?"

Matsukawa gives one of his unimpressed looks to the speaker, but there's no heat in it.

"Technically, no." He walks into the neighboring cubicle and frowns at the mess. He looks back over to the now smirking man. "We're getting a new guy today so be on your best behavior, Makki."

Hanamaki peeks his ruddy brown hair around the adjacent space. "Are you implying that I am ever anything but lovely and accommodating?"

Matsukawa snorts before turning back to the desk, trying to organize what's important and what he can trash. 

"Of course not, you're always lovely, just don't scare him off. And since you're so accommodating, help me clear this off. He's your new neighbor."

"Yeah, yeah." Hanamaki rolls his eyes, but gets up to help anyway. 

It's mainly just empty tape rolls, old paperwork, and some confetti from the birthday party they threw for a coworker two weeks ago, but Matsukawa ends up with a trashcan full of junk and a clear monitor.

He takes a quick glance at his watch; twenty minutes left. Suddenly he feels hands on his tie, straightening it out. Makki pats his chest once he's done and his smile is borderline mocking. Matsukawa blinks himself back to attention as the gesture felt far too domestic for their relationship. 

"There. Now you're presentable to the newbie."

He askews his friend's tie in retaliation, once again giving Hanamaki his most unimpressed face. "And now you look more like yourself."

He doesn't bother waiting for Hanamaki's response. If he stays any longer they'll fall back into one of their normal sarcastic bickering that they both seem to enjoy too much. But that's what happens when you've been friends with someone since high school. He hears Hanamaki laughing as he leaves the cubicle, going back to his own office to start his daily tasks.

He's in the middle of cursing at his paperwork when there's a knock at the door and one of the front desk assistants peeks in shyly.

"Matsukawa-san?" She all but whispers. "Your new employee has arrived. Shall I send him back?"

He nods to the girl, thankful for an excuse to push this back longer. "Ah, yes. That would be fine, thank you." 

She scurries away before he can say anymore, so he sits back in his chair and puts on his people pleasing face. It's not too different from his normal expression, he just looks less bored than usual. It's more polite, probably. 

The first thing he sees of the new guy is a light blue dress shirt and a leather messenger bag that looks like it came straight out of a Burberry catalog.

Matsukawa stands and walks out from behind his desk, reaching a hand out. The man accepts it with a blindingly refreshing smile. 

He swears Mr. Refreshing looks familiar but he can't place it. "It's nice to meet you, Sugawara-san. My name is Matsukawa Issei, I'm the supervisor for this team."

"Sugawara Koushi." The man greets in return. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I'm glad to hear that. Customer service doesn't always get the enthusiasm it needs." Matsukawa takes his hand back to motion to the door. "Let me show you where you're going to spend 40 hours a week."

"When you put it like that, it's no wonder that there's no enthusiasm."

Matsukawa snorts as he walks past. Suga easily follows him the short distance to the section of cubicles. He lets Sugawara walk in first while he leans against the opening. 

"You can decorate it however you like, if that sort of thing suits you."

The leather bag is set on the desk and Sugawara flashes him another blinding smile. "I'm sure I'll make it my own soon enough."

Matsukawa looks over in time to see Hanamaki drape himself over the divide. He sighs because he knows what's about to happen but that doesn't mean he's going to stop him. 

"Well hello there, neighbor."

Sugawara looks up at Hanamaki with only a slightly raised brow. "Hello. I'm Sugawara Koushi. I'm the newest Customer Service Technician."

"Welcome, welco.." Hanamaki's voice dies as his face squeezes, looking confused. "Wait, do we know each other?" 

Now he's just blatantly staring, causing Matsukawa to look too. Maybe he was right about his hunch earlier.

"I wouldn't know." Sugawara glances between Matsukawa and the man trying to take him apart with his eyes. "You haven't even introduced yourself yet.

Hanamaki only stares harder so Matsukawa intervenes. "This is Hanamaki Takahiro, he is also a Customer Service Techn-" He is cut off by a loud clap which makes Sugawara jump. 

Hanamaki points and blurts out, "Karasuno!"

"Aoba Johsai!" Sugawara gasps with a sudden realization. "You were on the volleyball team!"

Matsukawa's eyes go wide as he finally puts the pieces together. He should have seen it sooner. He looks the same, more or less. Maybe his hair is shorter, maybe he's a few centimeters taller, though not much else is strikingly different. But honestly it's hard to remember from nearly six years ago. 

Hanamaki reaches his hand over and grips on Matsukawa's shoulder, giving him a fake intense look. "Mattsun, we've been infiltrated by enemy number two!"

Matsukawa smirks and crosses his arms, falling all too easily into Hanamaki's act. "Good thing he's working for me now."

Hanamaki shifts over to stand closer to Matsukawa. "You never know, Mattsun. Maybe he was sent here to sabotage us." His facade wavers when Sugawara chuckles at their little game.

"What, are you scared without your setter to save you?" Sugawara smirks at them.

"No, but now that you mention it, how's Tobio-chan doing?" Hanamaki's voice changes like he's impersonating Oikawa. His tone is light enough that it sounds like a joke but Matsukawa finds some underlying bitterness there. He hopes Sugawara misses it. 

If the new employee notices, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he laughs. 

"He's alright, I suppose." Sugawara looks up at Hanamaki. "I don't hear from my kouhai too often, but Kageyama just graduated from university."

"Good for him." Matsukawa knows Hanamaki will keep going if he isn't stopped and normally he would let him but responsibility is winning out this time. So he speaks before Hanamaki can taunt him more. "How about we have this reunion after work. Sugawara, would you join us for some drinks later? Celebrate your first day."

"Oh," Sugawara looks surprised. "Is that okay? I mean, I would like to, thank you.”

"It's fine. Besides I actually need you to start your training." Matsukawa starts up the computer and pulls a binder out of the desk drawer. "You're not going to take any calls today, just read through this. Any questions you can either ask me or bother this one over here."

Sugawara looks at the binder with distaste, but doesn't complain. "Right. I'll go ahead and set up my login awhile."

"Sounds great. Don't let him rile you up." Matsukawa is talking to both of them but Hanamaki only smirks. 

If it was anyone else, he might be worried but Hanamaki is actually good at his job. He almost wishes he was still a service tech so he could slack off with him but unfortunately he has paperwork to go back to.

There are days he regrets accepting the job as team lead, but he can't exactly say he hates the job. Having his own office is nice. And the pay is nice too. But he does miss hanging out at the cubicles and having miniature paperball wars with Hanamaki.

He gets back to his office and sighs looking down at the stacks of papers on his desk. Just knowing that he'll be having a few drinks later is already making his day better, especially if he can convince Hanamaki to come over. That was never a hard task. Usually all it took was a sly suggestion and a smirk and he would have Hanamaki in his bed by the end of the night.

Sometimes he wonders if he depends too much on their little arrangement to keep his sanity. And maybe that dependency is blurring a few lines. Not that there were really any lines set up. No, that would have required them to talk about this- _whatever_ it is they have. Friends with benefits is the term Matsukawa would use if asked, but it feels like so much more than that. And not nearly enough. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and picks up where he left off filing help desk tickets.

His job isn't the most entertaining one, to say the least. But he's good at it and is able to get a steady work flow going. He's disturbed by a knock on the door and looks up to Hanamaki leaning against it.

"Lunch time, boss man."

"Is it?" Matsukawa glances at the clock on the corner of his screen and rubs his eyes. "How is it 11:30 already?"

Hanamaki gives him a smirk but it looks odd with the fondness in his eyes. "If only I had a nickel for everytime you ask me that. This is what happens when you don't have to deal with people anymore. Come on."

Matsukawa looks away, shoving his rolling chair back and grabbing his phone from the desk. "What's on the menu, Makki?"

"I was thinking about that sandwich shop a block down." When Matsukawa gets to the door, the pair walks side by side to the elevator. "It's my turn to treat anyway."

"Fine with me." Matsukawa hits the down arrow for the elevator. "How is Sugawara doing?"

"He's weirdly happy about this job." Hanamaki chuckles to himself. "Usually you can see the soul leaving the person as they read that stupid binder, but he seems as chipper as ever."

"So he's the devil." The elevator dings and opens up, and Matsukawa gestures for Hanamaki to go in first.

Hanamaki snorts as he walks in to lean against the far wall of the elevator. Once they're both in Matsukawa presses the ground floor button. "Probably. He hides it behind that angel smile and voice though."

Matsukawa rolls his eyes and shoots Hanamaki a sly look. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Please, I'm a perfect angel."

"Yeah, I'll remember that."

Hanamaki only smiles. The doors open and they exit the elevator and next the building. It only takes a few minutes of weaving through the busy city streets before they make it to the sandwich shop. They get seated quicker than Matsukawa would have thought; they must have beat the lunch rush. Hanamaki looks over the paper menu their waitress gives him. He's looking at the menu when he speaks, almost surprising Matsukawa whose trying to decide what he wants.

"You know, I'm surprised you invited him to drinks."

Matsukawa raises a thick eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Hanamaki shrugs. "Well, for one it's a Wednesday. But it's not like we ever talked to him or anything. We weren't friends."

Matsukawa is quiet for a moment before he speaks. He hopes it comes off as nonchalant as he wants it to. 

"I saw the way you were eyeing him up, Makki."

Hanamaki laughs but is interrupted by their waiter. They both order and she's on her way back to put them in. Matsukawa watches Hanamaki's face morph into a smirk. It makes his mood darken a bit.

"Okay, but that was before I realized who he was. Are you trying to be my wingman or something?"

"It's a best friend's highest duty." 

He hates the way the words come out of his mouth, as if that's all they are. Best friends. Plain and simple.

Hanamaki hums as if he's thinking. Matsukawa doesn't like it, he doesn't like how he may be considering Sugawara as someone more important person than him. 

"I don't think I want to date anyone. Besides I wouldn't want to disturb what we're doing, right?"

There's no way to answer that without spilling his thoughts onto the table. And there's no way he's doing that when Hanamaki is smirking at him like this is one big joke. 

"Not like Sugawara would date you anyway. You would scare him off."

Hanamaki snorts. "Please, you said yourself that he's the devil. There's no way I would scare him off. If anything we would scare you off."

Now this, Matsukawa can handle. He can deal with this back and forth banter. 

"Really, Hiro?" Matsukawa snorts back with just as much humor. "You're the one that cries when I fuck you."

Hanamaki would have responded if not for their waitress coming back with their food. They thank her and she leaves to serve other tables. Hanamaki picks some onions off his sandwich and tosses them on the other man's plate. It makes Matsukawa smile. 

"That's because you fuck me so well."

Matsukawa laughs. It was just like Hanamaki to say something like that so easily. 

"Shut up and eat your food. We only get an hour."

Hanamaki smirks at him around his first bite. Matsukawa places the offered onions on his sandwich before starting to eat with his friend. _Friend_. Matsukawa tries not to think about it too much. They've had this _arrangement_ of sorts for the past year now, while they were both service techs. A way to ease the stress and annoyance of their job. But within the last few months Matsukawa can feel himself slipping into something other than friendship.

Maybe it's always been there, just a whisper in the back of his mind that Hanamaki is everything he wants. In high school, he dated, sure. But no one ever meant half of what Hanamaki did. Or does. 

Matsukawa takes a big bite of his sandwich. Thinking about it wasn't going to change the fact that Hanamaki is only his best friend.

Hanamaki starts a conversation about a few of the complaining customers he's already had to deal with this morning. Matsukawa listens as he should but eats his sandwich in lieu of speaking.

It's easy to fall into the sound of Hanamaki's voice. It's expressive and the way he mimics voices is nothing short of a talent. And, alright, maybe he's using this as an excuse to stare. 

The pink button up Hanamaki is wearing makes his eyes brighter, more orange than brown. They flicker and roll upwards as he goes into detail of the Worst Customer Ever™ as if he doesn't have at least one of those a day. 

The enthusiasm is something Matsukawa appreciates about his friend. Hanamaki never seemed to take any of his calls personally, even if he did get frustrated with the sheer stupidity of people.

It doesn't even matter if he's staring because Hanamaki always interprets it as him paying attention anyway. He could watch him complain all day and he wouldn't mind. The only time Hanamaki pauses in his story is to take another bite. Matsukawa isn't even completely sure he chews it all before he swallows and goes back to his exaggerated impersonations of his customer.

It puts Matsukawa back in a better mood. Instead of dragging himself down into a hole he doesn't need he would rather just enjoy his time with his friend. Hanamaki doesn't finish his quickly, either. It amazes Matsukawa that he's spent nearly half of their time talking about one person (apparently the man he was talking to was too stubborn to consider he was actually breaking their software).

"It was almost like," Hanamaki takes a gulp of his drink so quickly Matsukawa is surprised he doesn't choke, "it was my fault he couldn't read the instructions. As if I myself was the one controlling his mouse and fucking up the install."

Matsukawa chuckles in good nature which seems to calm down Hanamaki a fraction. "It's those type of people that make you hate the saying, _the customer is always right_ when nine times out of ten they are wrong."

"I was _this close_ to transferring him to you." Hanamaki sighs. "But then I figured you would make me do your paperwork later."

Matsukawa laughs and finishes off his meal. "Well, thank you for not making me deal with him. I'll buy you your first drink tonight to make up for it."

"You know that means I'm getting one of those expensive cocktails, right?" Hanamaki grins.

Matsukawa sighs in mock defeat. "I knew you only kept me around to buy you expensive drinks."

"There are other reasons." Hanamaki snickers as he stands up. "I believe we were just talking about one of them actually."

"Ah, yes. Years of friendship boiling down to alcohol and sex." Matsukawa is actually proud his voice holds none of the bitterness that crept into his mind. He follows Hanamaki as he walks to the counter to pay for the meal.   
Hanamaki laughs a little too loudly, but luckily doesn't respond as they reach the counter.

Matsukawa puts the thought out of his mind as Hanamaki finishes paying for their meals and they walk back to their building.

Hanamaki still carries their conversation, but it's moved over to where they're going out tonight. He sounds more excited than he was letting on before.

"Not a club." Matsukawa shoots down the idea before it even leaves Hanamaki's mouth. "Last time I took you to a club you got us banned."

Hanamaki's voice instantly changes to his whiny mode and he hangs off of Matsukawa. "But that wasn't my fault! That guy was a creep and that poor girl looked so scared. He deserved to be punched."

"Yes, yes, you're a hero. And she definitely would have gone home with you if you were not so painfully gay." 

Matsukawa loops his arm around Hanamaki's shoulders in mock comfort. He would deny it to anyone, but he likes when Hanamaki touches him so casually.

"That wasn't the point." Hanamaki takes the contact and leans against him more. "And besides I went home with you anyway."

"I know, I was there." Matsukawa drawls. Hanamaki's heat against his side is too comfortable to be good for his psyche.

Hanamaki throws him a sly grin before detangling himself from Matsukawa. They're in front of their building far too soon for Matsukawa's liking but at least he's half way through his day.

"You did tell Sugawara he could take lunch, right?" Matsukawa glances over at his friend as they get into the elevator again.

Hanamaki glances to the side like he's ignoring the question, but even he quickly caves. 

"Of course I did. I'm not that mean."

"Asshat." Matsukawa snorts.

The elevator doors opens on their floor and they get out. Matsukawa decides it might be best to check on the new hire but when they get to the cubicles he's gone. Hanamaki is alrighty getting himself back into his desk chair.

"Hey Makki, when he comes back tell him to come to my office, alright?"

"Ooh, is he in trouble with the boss man already?" The other sniggers.

"More like I want to check on him but I don't feel like leaving my office again." Matsukawa flicks his ear and smirks when Hanamaki pouts. "Will you do it?"

"I don't have a choice." Hanamaki sighs as if it's an arduous task. "You are my boss, after all."

Matsukawa hopes that there isn't any bitterness in that statement. They never really talked about his promotion or if it actually did make a strain somehow. Hanamaki is oddly excellent at keeping things to himself. Matsukawa puts the thought behind him and smiles at him. 

"That's right, but it's still appreciated."

Hanamaki gives him that blinding smile he's come to love so much. "I know. I'll send him in when he's back."

Matsukawa smiles in return and walks away to his office. He spends the first five minutes trying to get the image of Hanamaki's smile out of his head and starts up his paper work again once it's gone. This job may not be exciting, but at least all the busy work is it's own distraction.

It doesn't take too long for a knock to come on the door frame. 

"Matsukawa-san, you wanted to see me?"

Matsukawa finishes typing a sentence in his email before he turns and faces Sugawara. 

"Yeah. I just wanted to know how you were doing so far."

Sugawara leans on the door jamb. "It's going alright. As well as reading a binder and going through basic server training can go."

Matsukawa chuckles and motions for him to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Sugawara walks in and takes the seat with a smile. 

"This job isn't really that entertaining until you have to deal with people. I actually called you in because I wanted to make sure I didn't step over any boundaries about the invitation for drinks."

"It was a little sudden." Sugawara admits. "But not unwelcome."

Matsukawa let's out a small sigh of relief. "Honestly, I was just trying to get Makki to calm down. Trust me that's going to start again once he's off the clock."

Sugawara laughs good naturedly. "He seems very nice. I remember playing against you both, but I don't think I ever got to know either of you off the court."

Matsukawa finds a pen to twirl in his hand to distract himself from the reason why. It's not something he thinks about anymore but there was a definite dislike that stemmed from bitterness. 

"Well now that we're working together, we should change that."

The smile Sugawara flashes is so similar to Hanamaki's that Matsukawa fumbles the pen. If Sugawara notices he doesn't mention it. 

"Absolutely. High school is a thing of the past, after all."

Matsukawa licks his lips unconsciously. He leans back in his chair trying to bring back his own sense of being casual. 

"We were thinking of going to a bar. I'm not planning on going crazy, but I hardly do. It's always Makki that eggs me on."

"He seems like the type." Sugawara crosses his legs leisurely.

Matsukawa hums, trying not to listen to the little voice in his head saying he should be offended for Hanamaki. 

"Really? And what type are you?"

The little voice is overpowered by a louder one that really likes the way Sugawara's lips turn up in a sharp grin. 

"That's for me to know."

"Ah, secrecy." Matsukawa leans forward, resting his elbows against the desk. "Well maybe you can give us a preview tonight."

"We'll see." Sugawara gets up out of the chair gracefully. "But right now, I should probably go back to the training page before it makes me start over."

"Right." Matsukawa is surprised by how easily he wanted to fall into that conversation. To see what he was hiding under those hints. Maybe it's the little things about Sugawara that remind him of Hanamaki. But Matsukawa banishes the thought before it takes hold. "Finish up well."

Sugawara tilts his head with a wink too cute to be real, tossing another bright laugh over his shoulder as he leaves. 

"Of course. It's only my first day, I can't slack off yet."

Matsukawa waits until Sugawara is gone before he reacts. He has to control his expression in case anyone comes in too soon, but damn. How can anyone be this charming? Were they flirting? Is that what flirting with someone who isn't your best friend is like?

He pauses to clear his head. He can't think about this right now. So, he just _doesn't_. Or, at least he tries. 

He turns back to his email to finish it, but all he can think about is that if he wasn't the boss, he wouldn't be as worried.

Not like he was planning on doing anything. Not really. It's just that his mind is already running through about a dozen different scenarios in which he gets up close and personal with the new service tech.

Maybe it would help him with his feelings for Hanamaki. Or at least distract him from whatever is happening in his own head. He knows he can't keep going with these feelings, not if he wants to keep his sanity or his friendship. 

Maybe it might be time to stop this, this _whatever_ it is that they're doing.

He's still thinking about it when another service ticket bulk email rolls in from the night before. God, he can't think about this right now. It's too busy to be distracted like this. 

He pulls up the email to start logging it into his monthly and weekly reports, even if he sort of feels like leaving it to stress him out later in the week.

But he knows better than to do that. Ironically, even if he works with Hanamaki, work itself has always been that one thing that can get his mind off of his feelings. He works through the tickets and organizes a few things that he wasn't able to get to the day before. It's probably the most productive he's been all day.

By the time he gets done with that, it's almost 2 o'clock and he decides to go out onto the floor. He checks on a few other team members before he makes his way over to Hanamaki and Sugawara's side of the floor. 

The feeling in his stomach when he sees Hanamaki's mouth moving against the headset, eyes focused on the screen…

Matsukawa doesn't want to feel it anymore. But at the same time, he wants to feel it stronger, know that he's not the only one feeling anything at all.

He almost runs into the side of the cubicle staring but luckily catches himself before he actually makes any noise. It's also a small miracle that no one saw it either. He doesn't interrupt Hanamaki either, knowing it would be better to not distract him. Even Sugawara looks focused and attentive to his training programs. It gives Matsukawa the feeling that he's going to last a long time here.

He'll have to figure out who hired him and thank them for it. Matsukawa himself wasn't involved with that at all. In fact, he'd refused to interview anyone after the first three interviews went horribly wrong.

Matsukawa turns back to his office since he doesn't really have a reason to talk to either of them. Hanamaki ends up catching him on his way back and he smirks. Matsukawa can't decide why he would but it seems like his head is intent on veering back to Hanamaki. 

He's usually fine; never focusing too much on him, especially at work. If anything it's only at the dead of night when he can't sleep. Which is when he just becomes self indulgent.

Sugawara's appearance is the only thing Matsukawa can think of that would make him want to be closer to Hanamaki. Or maybe the ache to get him back to his apartment is stronger today than usual.

Matsukawa is able to escape back to his office without losing his head. Hopefully today is just an off day. He starts his countdown to five o'clock and ignores anything to do with Hanamaki until he doesn't have to be professional.

Two and a half more hours. He could do this. 

He goes back through his workload for the rest of the day. Efficiency evals, quarterly panel results, and just one maintenance report to run. Matsukawa takes a deep breath. He could finish this.

It's 4:30 when he hears a knock on his door. He has to keep himself from groaning; he was so close. Turning to his door he sees Suga taking steps in his office. Matsukawa keeps his thoughts to himself and gets himself to act like his job.

"Reporting my finished training." He mock salutes before flashing another winning smile. "Just in time, huh?"

"That was faster than I thought." Not for the first time in his life, Matsukawa is grateful for his naturally bored sounding voice. "I was expecting to have you train through tomorrow as well."

Sugawara shrugs and runs his fingers over the back of the chair, the same one he was sitting in earlier. "This isn't my first job in customer service. Plus I'm a quick study."

"Think you'll be okay taking some of Hanamaki's calls tomorrow then? As a trial run."

"Sure. I have to start somewhere, right?" Sugawara walks backwards and seamlessly makes it to the door. "I'll go tell him now. Maybe he can even give me a few pointers."

Matsukawa snorts. "Tell him I said to be nice."

Sugawara chuckles. "Please, I can handle him."

That's all he gets before Sugawara walks out the office. Matsukawa stares at the empty space feeling something close to whiplash. He allows himself one long groan as he rubs his eyes. He was seriously ready for a drink, or five.

He thinks slamming his head against his desk for the next thirty minutes might be overkill so he finishes his report with as much concentration as he can. By the end, he doesn't even care that you can tell there was a break in the work because at least it's finished. Matsukawa closes up his computer and gets all of his things before locking up his office.

"Good work today." He says to some of the other service techs as he makes one last round through the floor.

As he gets to Hanamaki's space he has to remind himself to keep a neutral face. Hanamaki and Sugawara are laughing over some story Hanamaki is describing. It sounds familiar to the one he was told at lunch. Matsukawa leans over the half wall, but waits until their laughter subsides. 

"You two ready to go?"

Hanamaki jumps up and slings his bag over his shoulder, giving Matsukawa another heart wrenching smile. 

"I've been ready since noon."

Matsukawa hears Sugawara chuckle behind the pink haired man before coming into view next to him, smiling as well. "This is going to be fun!"

Hanamaki falls into step with Matsukawa and bumps their shoulders together. 

"Have you decided where we're going?"

"Not exactly." Matsukawa looks over and sees Sugawara is on Hanamaki's other side. "A bar that's a fair distance between each of us live. We still have work tomorrow so we can't go too crazy. Especially you, Makki." 

Even if he tries to play it off, it's more of a reminder to himself than anything.

He almost wishes he wouldn't have said that because Hanamaki smiles at Matsukawa in a way that's just for him. 

"You'll keep an eye on me, though. Won't you, Mattsun?"

Yeah, it won't be hard to get Hanamaki in his bed tonight. Matsukawa keeps his face neutral except for a small smile. They make it down the elevator and out the building still without knowing where they're going. 

"Do you have a favorite stop, Sugawara?"

"I pass a bar on the way here. It's only a few stops away, but I've never actually been inside."

Hanamaki grins. "Yay, a new place!" He hip checks Matsukawa playfully. "That means I won't have to worry about getting in trouble."

Sugawara saves Matsukawa from having to reply by laughing at Hanamaki's energy. "No, it just means you have to try to be a normal patron."

"But that's no fun." Hanamaki is pouting at this point but it does a good job at making Matsukawa feel warm.

"At least wait until we've had a few drinks before you get us kicked out, Hanamaki-san."

Hanamaki huffs but nods. "Fine, deal. Then lead the way, Mr. Number Two Enemy."

 

Sugawara takes the lead with an exaggerated flourish and the other two laugh. The new guy was starting out to be pretty fun. Matsukawa was beginning to wonder how much more there is to that pretty face.

It's less than a ten minute walk to the bar. Matsukawa opens the door for the other two when they get there, earning one of Sugawara’s evermore charming smiles.

The bar itself is fairly empty, it'll probably take another hour for it to fill in. Matsukawa walks in behind the two. 

"Did you guys want to get a table? I want some food."

"I could go for something too." Sugawara hums as he looks around. There's a corner booth open and Sugawara heads toward it. "Let's sit here."

The other two follow easily and they take their spots in the booth. Sugawara sits on one side while the other two choose to sit next to each other. One of the waiters catches their movement and motions that she'll be over in a minute.

There are laminated menus already at the table, and Hanamaki reaches over Matsukawa to grab one. "Hey, they serve actual food and not just nachos."

Matsukawa grabs the other side of the menu and pulls it closer so they can both read off it. "Do you guys want to get appetizers that we can split?"

Sugawara nearly climbs the table to look over at the menu. "We could get one of those sample platters."

Matsukawa startles at the sudden closeness. He takes the menus from Hanamaki's hand and puts it on the center of the table so they can all see it, even if Sugawara has to read upside down. 

"I'm fine with anything. I really only want something to munch on."

Hanamaki kicks him gently under the table, more just knocking their ankles together. "Me too. Let's just go ahead and get the sampler. We'll all pick at it."

Matsukawa is starting to curse his luck. Hopefully, when he have food in front of him it can distract him from these two devils. Matsukawa points at one of the options on the menu. 

"How about this one? It has fries, wings, and chips. Perfect for munching."

Sugawara nods eagerly. "Sounds great!"

Matsukawa feels the corner of his lip start to move up but he stops himself. There's no need to be affected by Sugawara. By then the waitress comes by and gives an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry for the wait, what can I get you three?"

"It's no problem." Sugawara flashes her a charming smile and points out what they want. The way he smiles at her and makes a joke that has her giggling makes Matsukawa feel odd. Is Sugawara flirting with her? Has he been projecting onto Sugawara this whole time? Maybe he's not even into men at all. Matsukawa doesn't realize he's been staring until Hanamaki kicks him in the shin, much harder than before. 

"Mattsun, she wants to know what you're drinking."

Matsukawa blinks and looks up at her, smiling the awkward pause away. "Ah sorry, I'll have a pint of your house draft. Thanks."

She jots it down and is off in a moment, leaving Matsukawa to face Hanamaki's teasing smile.

"I know she was pretty, but you didn't have to stare."

"I wasn't staring." Matsukawa grumbles. He picks up the menu and leans it against the wall. "Plus you of all people should know that I wouldn't be interested." He probably shouldn't have said that.

"Hm, I suppose you're right about that." Hanamaki smirks and side eyes him with a little tilt of his head. Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have said that.

What makes it worse is that when he looks away, Sugawara is watching with interest. 

Matsukawa really wishes he had his drink.

Thankfully, Sugawara doesn't ask, and Hanamaki doesn't tell. Not that he would. Hanamaki is one of the few people in Matsukawa's life that knows his preferences, and he's kept that quiet since high school.

Matsukawa taps his fingers against the table, realising the conversation has gone silent. In a belated thought he figures they should actually catch up like Matsukawa asked originally. 

"So, Sugawara. How was life after high school?"

Sugawara seems to jolt out of whatever thought he may have been in and his bright eyes snap to Matsukawa's. 

"Well, I went to university, which was fun. I enjoyed that. And then I took a job right out of college that I hated, but it helped me get experience. I lived with my best friend until he got engaged, and I just moved into my new apartment a few months ago."

"You don't have anyone special in life?" Hanamaki teasingly asks. Matsukawa again relies on his bored expression to keep his true interest at bay.

"Ah, not at the moment." Sugawara rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Honestly, I don't get out as much as someone my age should."

Matsukawa shrugs. "Neither do we, really." He stops when their waitress comes back with their drinks and continues when she leaves. "And whenever we do, this one over here usually causes a scene." Matsukawa points at Hanamaki with his thumb.

"Excuse me for trying to make some memories of my 20’s." Hanamaki doesn't even deny it.

Sugawara laughs behind his glass. "Have you two been together since high school?"

Matsukawa nearly drops his glass and shares a look with Hanamaki. His best friend covers for them.

"We've been best friends since we met in first year. I made fun of Oikawa and he thought it was funny. We've been glued at the hip ever since."

Suga nods and sips some of his drink. "It's nice to have friends like that. A soulmate of sorts, if you believe in that stuff."

"Nah, that stuff is for high school girls." Hanamaki laughs. It probably shouldn't hurt so much. But it does and Matsukawa takes another long drink. 

Guess that makes him a high school girl.

It seems like Sugawara's eyes linger on him longer than usual, even if he does chuckle along. 

"How's your fearless leader doing these days? Oikawa still being his bright self?"

"He's being a brain in some fancy lab now. He does something with environmental science and physics? I'll be honest, I never know what he's talking about."

Sugawara laughs. Just then their waitress comes back with their food and leaves them to their conversation. Sugawara picks a fry off the plate and nibbles on it. 

"I can imagine. I would have no idea what he's talking about either."

"We get him back by talking about coding." Matsukawa grabs a chip. This change of topic was much easier to handle. "How about your old captain? The one with the great receives. What was his name..."

"Oh, Daichi." Sugawara chuckles. Matsukawa never realized how much this man smiles. "He was that best friend roommate I was talking about. He went into physical therapy."

"Oh, no way." Hanamaki grins, reaching to dip a wing in a sauce Matsukawa knows is going to get all over his face. "So did our vice captain."

"Really? That's so funny. Iwaizumi, right?" Sugawara takes more fries. "This really is a small world."

Hanamaki smiles and chomps on his wings. "Yeah. I guess none of us really went too far from home, huh?"

Sugawara hums. "Yeah. I think Daichi is going to move to Tokyo soon. His fiancè is from there." But he shrugs and sips his bright blue cocktail. "Although I do like living here."

Matsukawa watches Sugawara's throat move as he swallows and has to drag his eyes away. "You think you're going to stick around?"

Sugawara nods. "I mean, I did just get this job, so I would like to stay for a while. I don't think I can handle living in a big city."

"I like it here too." Hanamaki laughs as he nudges Matsukawa. "Besides, I don't think we could survive too far from each other."

Matsukawa tries not to think too much into that statement; how there isn't anywhere else he wants to be besides right next to Hanamaki. 

"You're right. We've become far too used to each other to change that now."

Hanamaki's ankle hooks around his and Matsukawa has to make sure it doesn't show on his face. It feels good, a special piece of Hanamaki's attention just for him.

Sugawara laughs and his next sentence brings Matsukawa crashing back into reality. "I hope when one of you starts dating your significant other won't be jealous."

Matsukawa's hand tightens around his glass. He doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to think about Hanamaki's hand in someone else's. He doesn't want to imagine Hanamaki laughing with someone else, or the way he smiles into a kiss, or making those quiet gasps with someone else fucking him.

Sugawara eyes his hand but before Matsukawa can respond Hanamaki throws his arm over his shoulder and pulls him against his side. 

"Well anyone I date will need to understand that Matsun here is permanently part of my life."

"Does that mean I'm stuck with you?" Matsukawa makes himself laugh and hopes it doesn't sound as bad as it feels.

"I sure would hope so." Hanamaki smiles sweetly even though Matsukawa knows it's more of an act than sincere. "We've been friends for nine years now."

"You just want the awesome bachelor party I promised you in second year." Matsukawa can't help but be hyper aware of the fact that Hanamaki's arm is still around him. This close, he can smell that cologne he likes. It's something spicy and homey and achingly Hanamaki.

Hanamaki smirks but doesn't confirm. Sugawara points at them with a fry. "I'm surprised you two didn't try dating. I mean, unless I'm reading you two wrong."

Time freezes for Matsukawa. He's thought about it. Of course he has. It's just never been worth losing their friendship. Especially now, when he's getting the benefits of being- _whatever_ \- with Hanamaki.

After what feels like an hour, but is probably only a few seconds, Hanamaki answers before he can. 

"Hm? Now I want to know how you're reading us. Tell us, what's your impression of us so far?"

Sugawara chuckles, apparently not affected by being called out. "The dynamic duo. Hanamaki, you're normally the one to suggest things while Matsukawa over here follows." Sugawara turns his eyes over to Matsukawa briefly. "But you have your own spunk, huh? What secrets are you hiding under those eyebrows?"

Matsukawa wags his brows, thankful for the slight change of topic. "I'll never tell. Even Makki doesn't know."

Sugawara snorts. His voice changes into something lower, slightly losing its teasing edge. "Yes. You do seem like a man who knows how to keep his secrets."

There's something else to his voice that Matsukawa can't place. Hanamaki must hear it too because he takes his arm from around his friend's shoulders.

"You're not bad." Hanamaki grins as he reaches for another wing. "But I think you'll find that Mattsun is more of a trouble maker than he seems."

Sugawara's eyes turn bright again and back to his normal smile. Matsukawa can't help but be reminded of Oikawa in the moment. It only makes him worry more. 

"Oh really? Well hopefully I'll be able to see that soon enough."

Matsukawa drains his drink rather than respond to that. He's never been the one to carry on conversations. That's why he has Hanamaki, after all.

"You're an interesting fella." Hanamaki laughs the tension away. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more sides of you as well."

"Count on it." Sugawara raises a hand to signal for another round. "This one is on me."

They each thank him in their own way; Matsukawa quiet and gruff while Hanamaki is a little too loud. It's not really a problem since more people seem to be entering the bar regularly. Sugawara brushes it off with a wave. 

"It'll be your turn next, Hanamaki."

"Oh, you think you can match me drink for drink, pretty boy?" Hanamaki actively ignores the look Matsukawa shoots him.

Sugawara snorts and gives Hanamaki a look that could be close to pity. "Well when you're this pretty you don't have to pay for most of your drinks. People are very generous and my tolerance has grown."

"All those drinks and no significant other?" Hanamaki smirks. "A little odd, don't you think?"

"No one caught my eye for too long." Sugawara shrugs. Their new round comes afterwards and the waitress takes their empty drinks away. Sugawara sips his new drink. "Maybe it was the one who caught my eye had his eyes on someone else. Or maybe I enjoy casual sex."

Hanamaki laughs around the rim of his fresh cocktail. "So which one is it?"

"Probably a little of both. Or me coping, I suppose." His voice is light enough but Matsukawa can't help but notice some of the shine leaving Sugawara's eyes.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look. That's something even Hanamaki won't touch. Sugawara must see the hesitation because he's quickly waving off the confession, figuratively and literally. 

"Please, please no need to be awkward. Trust me it's something I've come to terms with."

"That's what we all say about the things that bother us." Matsukawa mutters into his glass.

It seems that Hanamaki hears him, if his confused look means anything. Sugawara is too far away but he sees Matsukawa's lips moving. Hanamaki is about to speak but Sugawara explains himself more. 

"I do prefer casual sex, though. There's something therapeutic about finding comfort and pleasure in strangers."

Matsukawa glances at Hanamaki from the corner of his eye. "I couldn't do it."

Hanamaki slows and looks down at the table, picking at more food so he doesn't have to ask what Matsukawa means by that. 

Sugawara looks between the two before speaking. "Everyone has their preference. I know a lot of people who are uncomfortable with it."

"It's just," Matsukawa sighs, not trying to offend his new employee. "Sex is so emotional for me. I just couldn't share something like that with a stranger. Even if sometimes I wish I could."

Sugawara smiles. "You don't need to explain yourself to me, I understand. I have nothing against relationships; I like having them actually. But then, at least to me, it becomes something closer to making love than just sex."

Hanamaki blows air out his nose in some sort of laugh-snort. "What's the difference? It's all just a sweaty mess in the end."

Matsukawa hopes he can keep his disappointment off his face. He shouldn't have kept this conversation going because now it feels like something just stabbed his chest. Matsukawa leans back and takes more of his drink when Sugawara laughs.

"I suppose you're right, Hanamaki."

Hanamaki says something else and Sugawara laughs again. Matsukawa isn't paying attention anymore. 

Half of him wants to excuse himself and go home alone. The other, louder half wants to take Hanamaki home and show him the difference first hand.

But what difference would it really make? It's in that moment that he realizes it's useless. Unless he says something to Hanamaki, nothing will change. 

Matsukawa can't convince him through sex, otherwise they would be in a real relationship by now. He's just being a coward that will take what he's given. But he can't help himself from trying, trying to make Hanamaki feel what he does.

And the hand that touches his thigh under the table makes him feel all sorts of confused. He ignores it and finishes another drink, orders them another round. The other two haven't even gotten through half their drinks but they still take the offer. 

Hanamaki's hand squeezes his thigh, makes Matsukawa look up. Hanamaki's smile is teasing but his eyes are a bit serious. 

"I thought you said that you weren't going to drink a lot tonight."

Matsukawa takes a deep breath. He needs to get a hold of himself. He meets Hanamaki's eyes and smiles. 

"Last round, I swear."

Hanamaki shrugs and takes a long swig of his drink. "Hey man, I don't mind. It'll make for an interesting work day tomorrow."

_The hangover isn't what I'm worried about._ Matsukawa thinks. But he just shrugs and takes another chip. 

He keeps going back and forth between inviting Hanamaki back to his apartment and trying to just get some sleep.

The other two start at more lighthearted conversation but Hanamaki's thumb is moving across his upper thigh. Matsukawa can't decide if he knows he's doing it or if Hanamaki is just fucking with him at this point.   
But he knows Hanamaki caught on to more than what he's showing. It's the only thing he really hates about this back and forth they have. He's never sure where to draw the line, or how to push it further. He feels like he's stuck running in place. 

Soon, the platter is empty and so are Sugawara's drinks. The silver haired man stands up with a slight stretch. 

"I need to get going before the trains get too crowded." He pulls some bills from his wallet and tosses them on the table with a bright smile. "Thank you for inviting me out."

Matsukawa breaks out of his head. "Oh, sure. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." It feels awkward but really this whole night has been one weird, stilted conversation after another. 

Sugawara tucks his wallet away again and gives a little wave that Hanamaki returns. "Good work today, Sugawara."

Sugawara is still chuckling when he walks away from the pair. Matsukawa almost wishes he didn't leave, so he could at least have a buffer. It shouldn't matter but he's still feeling off. 

"So, did you want to get out of here too?"

Hanamaki takes longer than he should to answer, but when he does his hand is still on Matsukawa's thigh. 

"Yeah. Let's go."

Matsukawa pays the rest of the bill and they walk out of the building. The sun has gone down enough for there to be a chill; it's the only way his mind can explain why Hanamaki is standing so close to him.

"What's with the kicked puppy look?" Hanamaki asks as they turn the corner.

Matsukawa makes himself laugh. "I don't look like a puppy." Hanamaki bumps him with his shoulder. "I don't know today has just been a weird day, I guess."

Hanamaki bumps him again playfully. "You just seem sort of down. Everything okay?"

Matsukawa sighs. This is his friend. His best friend for nearly a decade that he can't get anything by. This is why he won't start anything, because this friendship is too important to him. "Everything is fine, trust me." 

He smiles and this time it's actually honest.

The smile he gets back is blinding in the street lights. "Does that mean you're down for another round or two at my place?"

Matsukawa has to keep his sigh internal. He was working himself up to asking but now that Hanamaki has asked, he can't say no. 

"I don't see why not."

Hanamaki's grin turns sharp and he walks just a little faster. "Damn right. I've been waiting for this all night."

Matsukawa chuckles, trying to get into his normal mindset. He throws his arm around Hanamaki and keeps up. 

"Am I that irresistible?"

"More like it's been a hell of a week already."

"It's only Wednesday, Hiro." Matsukawa laughs but he knows what he means. They're only half way done but it seems like it's been going forever. Neither wastes any more time getting to Hanamaki's apartment. 

As soon as they cross the threshold Hanamaki is against Matsukawa, kissing him.

Matsukawa kisses back as he's kicking the door shut behind them. How did he think he could go without this? Hanamaki tastes like the black cherry cocktail he had. 

His mind hasn't changed, he'll take as much as Hanamaki will give. 

Matsukawa pushes him back towards his bedroom. He knows the layout of this apartment like the back of his hand. 

They slip through the open door and it's a few more steps until they hit the bed.

Hanamaki's hands work between them to start unknotting his tie, catching Matsukawa's tongue against his teeth like a challenge. It was always like this; a little bit rough, always too fast. There was rarely any foreplay on nights like this, when Hanamaki was already keyed up and tipsy.

If it was up to him, it would be different. But the way Hanamaki takes control like this helps him keep his reality on what this sex is. He pushes his own tempo, taking off his own tie and shirt. 

Hanamaki follows his lead and his dress shirt hits the floor. 

"Talking about sex earlier got me thinking about all kinds of dirty things."

Matsukawa keeps himself from stuttering somehow. It makes him remember how different this is to Hanamaki. 

Matsukawa latches his lips onto Hanamaki's collarbone, careful not to leave visible marks. He keeps his voice even. 

"What kind of things are those?"

His best friend shudders under his attention, fingers pulling at his dark hair just enough to make his scalp tingle. 

"The fucking strangers sort of things. About Sugawara fucking strangers."

A weird weight fill his chest. Matsukawa stops sucking and kisses him instead. 

"We're far from strangers, Makki."

Hanamaki's eyes focus on him again. "I was more just thinking it's hot that he's done it. Think about it. He would look pretty good on his knees, maybe in the back room of a club."

Matsukawa swallows hard and sits up. He hopes Hanamaki takes it as arousal and not fear. Matsukawa works at Hanamaki's belt and pulls it off. 

"Do you want to have sex in public or is this about Sugawara?"

The button on his pants pops open and Matsukawa actually does swallow back a moan this time. There's a small wet patch on the front of Hanamaki's boxers where he's straining them and Matsukawa just wants to taste it. 

"Maybe a little of both." Hanamaki groans out as Matsukawa starts stroking him through the fabric. "He's just hot is all."

Hanamaki lifts his hips letting Matsukawa shimmy off his pants. He kisses the inside of Hanamaki's thighs before standing to strip himself. 

Matsukawa's voice sounds distant to his own ears. "Do you want to have sex with him?"

Hanamaki is silent as he watches Matsukawa remove the rest of his clothing. He has that look in his eyes that Matsukawa loves, the look that is focused all on him. 

"Don't sound so jealous, Mattsun. You're the only one fucking me right now." He licks his kissed red lips. "I wouldn't turn him down, though."

Matsukawa goes through the nightstand and pulls out lube. He tosses it next to Hanamaki and all but tears his underwear off. 

Matsukawa licks his lips at the sight and kisses the sensitive skin around his hips. 

"You're the one who's talking about having sex with someone else while I'm trying to fuck you."

Hanamaki moans and twists his fingers in Matsukawa's hair again. "Okay, I get it. Just keep doing that."

Matsukawa silently grabs the lube as his mouth works closer to his cock. He doesn't want to tease too long, almost feeling like he needs to prove himself now. That he doesn't need to wonder what Sugawara would be like in bed because all he needs is him. 

Matsukawa pours the lube on his fingers before taking him into his mouth.

"Oh, god." Hanamaki laughs a little with his moan, spreading his legs to allow Matsukawa to settle comfortably between them. "What's gotten into you tonight?"

Matsukawa ignores the question in favor of bobbing his head. He nudges a single finger in his hole, working slowly until Hanamaki relaxes under him. The constant stream of moans and breathy gasps make Matsukawa more confident.

They've done this enough times that Matsukawa knows what Hanamaki likes. He knows just where to touch and lick and press to have Hanamaki get so loud that the neighbors upstairs glare at them in the morning. 

Matsukawa has two more fingers working in him by the time Hanamaki is begging for him. He's so close to coming that Matsukawa has to force himself to pull off with a lewd slurp. They could save that for another night. He needed Hanamaki like this tonight, flushed and panting below him.

Pride strikes clear through the cloud of Matsukawa's mind. Matsukawa has no doubt that he's the only thing on his mind, because Hanamaki looks like he's a few strokes from the edge.

Matsukawa bats Hanamaki's hand away from doing just that. Normally Hanamaki is in control but Matsukawa is taking over tonight. Matsukawa grabs his hips and lines himself up. 

"No, I want you to come by me alone."

Hanamaki is panting, but he still manages to smirk. "That's hot."

Matsukawa's breath catches in his throat but he ignores it, pushing himself into Hanamaki instead. He waits until he's adjusted before he pulls almost completely out and slamming back. Hanamaki's back arches off the bed and by the sheer volume of his voice that he's going to come soon.

He doesn't want this to end so soon. He wants to keep Hanamaki making those sounds for him, keep feeling him clench and shake under him. There's nothing quite like having sex with Hanamaki.

Feeling a bit bold, Matsukawa makes a ring at the base of Hanamaki's cock and presses, keeping him from coming. Hanamaki groans and whimpers but he accepts it, letting Matsukawa have his way. Matsukawa barely remembers to keep himself moving as Hanamaki tightens around him. Hanamaki's fingers dig into his shoulder blades, leaving little crescent moons on the skin.

"I c-can't, ah, Issei-"

His voice is cracked and it sends pleasure rolling down Matsukawa's spine.

Thinking that it's probably not wise to push him too far, Matsukawa lets go. He thrusts his hips faster and leans down enough to suck on one of his nipples, using his hand to play with the other one.

He feels Hanamaki come before he sees him. Every muscle tenses and his breath catches sharp on a moan. 

"Fu-ck. Don't stop, god, Issei."

Matsukawa continues thrusting through his orgasm. He rests his forearms on either side of Hanamaki's face and stares as he comes. Matsukawa thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And it's enough to bring him to his own climax.

Eventually, the high wears off and the fog clears from Hanamaki's eyes, but he doesn't let go. He never does. When they first started this, Matsukawa was surprised when Hanamaki asked him to stay and hold him for a while. It's just a comfortable, intimate thing that Hanamaki enjoys. But it's something else entirely to Matsukawa. 

"Felt amazing." Hanamaki slurs over Matsukawa's lips. "Love it when you get assertive."

Matsukawa gets out of Hanamaki's hold long enough to clean Hanamaki off with some tissues near the bed. He lays down next to Hanamaki and pulls him close to his chest. 

Matsukawa knows not to think too much into his words; usually the compliments are heavy after they've had sex. So he lies.

"I don't know what got into me."

Hanamaki snuggles against him like he's a body pillow. For all his bravado, he's always the first one to crash after it's over. Matsukawa finds it endearing. 

"Whatever it was, I liked it. It's more fun when you make me come untouched."

Matsukawa cards his fingers through Hanamaki's hair and kisses his forehead. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Did you feel good?" Hanamaki murmurs. His eyes are closed but he's definitely still awake.

"Of course." Matsukawa wants to touch him more but he knows he'll get to lost in it. "You always make me feel good."

The corners of Hanamaki's lips turn up. "Good. You staying the night?"

Matsukawa glances over to the clock on Hanamaki's nightstand. It's barely nine, so it's not like it's too late for him to get home. Hanamaki has never kicked him out but he's had his time to be indulgent. 

With everything that happened today he probably shouldn't eve have come over in the first place. He sighs at what he's about to do.

"No, I should go home."

Hanamaki cracks open an eye and smiles softly. "Suit yourself. Don't be late tomorrow."

Matsukawa snorts. He would banter back but since he was actually late this morning he doesn't really have a leg to stand on. 

"Thanks for the concern. I'll try my best."

He untangles himself from Hanamaki's long legs and pulls his boxers back on. The room feels a lot colder than it did before.

Matsukawa dresses himself, forgoing the tie and jacket; he'll just but them in his bag. He looks back to the bed and Hanamaki is watching his with his eyes half open. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Makki."

Matsukawa's heart throbs painfully in his chest as Hanamaki snuggles into the blanket and murmurs.

"Goodnight, Mattsun."

Matsukawa stares longer than he should but he eventually leaves the bedroom. He finds his bag by the door, slips on his shoes, and walks out. He still feels cold but he figures it's just him being overdramatic rather than the actual temperature.

He shakes it off as he begins his walk home. His place is only a few minutes away, and he's grateful for it. His bed is calling to him like a siren and he wants to answer. 

Those few minutes later he's turning the key to his apartment and shucking off his jacket and shoes. It feels nice to be back in his own space where he can relax. Well, relax enough that he can hopefully get out of his head and just sleep.

Before that, though, he needs a shower. The last thing he needs is to go to bed smelling like Hanamaki. 

Matsukawa takes off the rest of his clothes as he's walking towards the bathroom. He's not in the mindset to care about wrinkles in his slacks. Matsukawa turns the shower on, cranking the heat to help him relax. 

The water feels amazing and he just stands under for a few minutes, letting go of all of the weird things and feelings he's had today.

He honestly doesn't know why they even started this. Alright, that's a lie. He knows why, he just doesn't know _why_. 

It was fine at first, when they were just best friends blowing off steam. He had no problem rolling right out of bed, high fiving Hanamaki and going home in a great mood. But then he started to fall for the way Hanamaki laughs into kisses, the feeling of his hair against his neck. It's the little things that hurt the most.

But now he's in too deep. He can't back out now without giving a reason why. Since his reason is that he's helplessly in love with Hanamaki, he's not exactly any closer to getting himself to tell him. Apparently Hanamaki now has some interest in Sugawara and that could be his way out. 

But that thought makes his skin crawl.

It's not that he doesn't get the appeal. Sugawara is witty, expressive, and gorgeous. If he wasn't so far down this hole of his feelings for Hanamaki, he would be entertaining the idea of pursuing the new service tech himself. 

Instead of solving any of his problems, he lets the water run down and he washes himself off. By the time he's done in the shower he feels cleaner but no more tired.

The drinks he had have all but left his system. His pleasant buzz is gone and all it did was leave him with a dry mouth and a handful of regrets. 

He doesn't even bother getting dressed. He only puts on a pair of boxers and slips into bed. He can't help but think he should have handled the day better.

Handled the morning better. 

Handled his work day better. 

Handled the evening better. 

He just wishes he had the strength to handle Hanamaki better. But he knows he would drop everything and follow Hanamaki anywhere. And that's the dangerous price to this game they play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I just needed to be alone today."
> 
> Hanamaki tries not to take that as _I needed to be away from you._

The blaring alarm and a weird kink in his neck is what gets Hanamaki out of his blanket cocoon at 6:35 the next morning. He already hit snooze twice and he knows he's going to get shit if he's late. Though there is a bright side to the day, he thinks as he scrubs off the night before in the shower. He gets to spend all day with Sugawara.

He's not quite sure why he's become so taken with Sugawara but he can't shake this excitement. Maybe it's just the teasing nature of the silvered haired man or maybe it's just how amazingly pretty he is. But either way he puts that aside for now while he gets dressed for work.

His usual morning routine involves a long shower, getting dressed, and grabbing a protein shake on his way out the door. The only thing that Hanamaki changes is that this morning he leaves early enough to grab a coffee for Matsukawa on the way into the office. A peace offering, of sorts. Something was off with him last night, Hanamaki just can't put his finger on it.

It's rare when Matsukawa gets dominate like that, not that Hanamaki minds it. They haven't been putting any pressure on their sex nights so that can't be it. But he puts it out of his head until he finishes getting ready and is out the door.

"Good morning, Hanamaki." He's greeted almost as soon as he steps off the elevator.

Hanamaki nearly steps back in surprise but catches himself. He's not quite sure why Sugawara is so close to the elevator but it almost makes him drop the coffee. Hanamaki quickly puts back on his teasing face and smirks at him. 

"Looks like someone is chipper this morning."

Sugawara laughs and runs a hand through his hair. "Is that how I seem? I'm half asleep. I nearly ran into the doors just now."

Hanamaki snorts. "You hide it well. What were you doing over here anyway?"

Sugawara rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm looking for my badge. I had it on the way in, but I must have dropped it."

"I can help you find it." Hanamaki lifts the cup in his hand to show Sugawara. "Just let me give this to Matsun and I'll be back."

"I would really appreciate that." Sugawara's eyes crinkle when he smiles and Hanamaki feels a little rush of butterflies in his stomach.

Well that's not supposed to happen.

Hanamaki blinks and walks away before he says anything stupid. As he's getting closer to Matsukawa's office he notices the lights are off and the door is still closed. So much for making it to work on time; he should have just spent the night like normal. Hanamaki quickly goes to his desk and fishes out the spare key from the drawer. He unlocks the office and leaves the coffee on his desk.

"I just checked around this floor." Sugawara says when Hanamaki rejoins him by the elevator. "I had to have had it to get in this morning..."

"And you checked your desk and bag? Everything?" At Sugawara's nod, Hanamaki sighs and looks around the ground too. "Maybe you dropped it downstairs."

Sugawara hits the down button and runs his hand through his hair again. No wonder he seemed to have a permanent cowlick. 

"I hope so. It's only my second day, I can't be this much of a mess already."

Cute is the only word Hanamaki can use right now to describe the man next to him. The elevator dings open and before either of them could react, Matsukawa is darting out. Except he runs straight into Sugawara, almost knocking them both to the ground if not for Matsukawa's arm catching him around his waist and a strong foot against the floor.

Hanamaki watches as both men freeze in place, faces inches apart. Sugawara's face slowly colors red while Matsukawa's stays mostly the same. But Hanamaki has known him long enough to know better than that. He can see Matsukawa's interest spark behind the mask.

Neither moves until Hanamaki clears his throat with a smirk. Matsukawa let's his hand fall while Sugawara steps backwards, running a hand through his hair again. Matsukawa looks at Hanamaki and he can see some embarrassment in his eyes. 

"I thought I told you not to be late, boss man."

"I'm late, you're not doing your job. We're all sinners here, Makki." Matsukawa sighs, walking past them but stopping short. "What even are you two doing?"

"Oh, it's my fault." Sugawara steps in, even if Hanamaki knows the question was pointed at him. Something still feels off about Matsukawa. "I lost my badge and Hanamaki here is helping me find it. He thinks it may be downstairs."

"Your badge?" Matsukawa reaches into his pocket and pulls out a lanyard. "Here. I found it on the floor in the lobby."

Sugawara's mouth forms into a bright smile. Hanamaki can't think of another time he's seen one so genuine. Sugawara takes his lanyard back in both hands. 

"Thank you so much, Matsukawa."

Hanamaki can't quite make sense of the way Matsukawa turns away with a gruff, "Don't mention it." and stalks away to his office.

Sugawara's smile turns into a pout as they watch him leave. 

"Is he okay?"

Hanamaki forces a laugh and claps Sugawara on the shoulder. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine after some coffee."

"Okay." It's tentative but Hanamaki will take it. 

When they walk past Matsukawa's office, Hanamaki sees him standing, staring at the coffee. When Sugawara talks again he's interrupted from his thoughts. 

"So is there a normal way you start your mornings or should I wait for Matsukawa to give me something to do?"

"Oh, usually I just do whatever." Hanamaki laughs a little and rephrases. "I mean, I start by priority. First thing is to check the infernal ticket log and take care of any of the ones marked urgent."

Sugawara chuckles. "Yes, that definitely sounds like whatever." 

They separate into their respective cubicles and Hanamaki starts doing just as he said. Sugawara doesn't peek back over the divider so he assumes he's figured out what to do.

There's only one that Hanamaki needs to take care of right away, but thankfully it's an easy fix; just a password reset on an admin account. He skims through the rest of the log quickly, mind mostly elsewhere. He can't shake the feeling that something is bothering his best friend.

It feels wrong, that he can't figure out why Matsukawa is acting weird. Nothing has changed between them. They're still best friends who occasionally fuck, but even he can admit that occasionally is becoming frequently instead. The only thing that is different is that Sugawara has popped into their lives out of nowhere.

He recalls mentioning being attracted to Sugawara, but he can't imagine why that would affect Matsukawa. Unless Matsukawa was planning on pursuing Sugawara himself. 

Hanamaki smiles to himself, a little knowing, a little bitter. So that's how it was then.

Hanamaki turns and faces the divider, as if he can see Sugawara through it. There is something alluring about the silver haired man that Hanamaki can't put his finger on but he bets that both him and Matsukawa feel it. 

At least, he doesn't want it to be just one of them. 

Maybe he can suggest to add Sugawara into their little agreement. Matsukawa might even go for it.

That way he wouldn't have to compete with his best friend for the pretty new guy's attentions. And Sugawara did say he's into casual sex. It sounds like a win win situation. If he can get Matsukawa on board. 

He doubts he would say no, especially with the obvious interest in him. Well, at least obvious to him. He should bring it up when they go to lunch. There's no point in sitting on the idea, but it would be better to ask Matsukawa before Sugawara.

"Hey, Sugawara." He calls. He figures he should probably get some work done. "Grab your headset and listen in on this call coming in."

"Okay." 

Hanamaki chuckles and waits for Sugawara's signal. He sees a thumbs up over the divider so Hanamaki answers the call.

"Rakuten software service, this is Hanamaki. How can I- mhm, yes sir. I- let's-" Hanamaki leans around the divider to roll his eyes at Sugawara. First call of the day and he's already got a crazy. "Yes, sir. Let's see if we can't get it reinstalled for you. Do you know your username?"

He can hear Sugawara snickering, but luckily his mic is muted. Hanamaki rolls his eyes again but keeps his _customer service voice_ on all the way through the call.

Thank God the man did know his username so it was easy enough to fix his problem have have him go on his way.

As soon as the call disconnects he's laughing. "Aaand welcome to my life."

Sugawara is laughing with him. He stands and drapes himself over the divider. "We should make a scrapbook."

"Of what? Pictures of me getting progressively more intoxicated after each day I spend here?"

Sugawara chuckles behind his hand. Hanamaki has to remind himself not to stare. "That could work. You can keep a log of the crazy people you deal with."

"I'll start a reality show. You can be my costar." He grins.

"And Matsukawa can be our regular guest." Sugawara lifts his hands together then spreads them out like a rainbow. "The horrors of management."

"Whatever is going on, I want no part of it."

Hanamaki and Sugawara both turn to see Matsukawa standing there, coffee in hand and looking amused behind his bored expression.

Hanamaki feels somewhat relieved that Matsukawa looks like he's back to normal. He was almost worried he wouldn't accept the drink, but Matsukawa would never turn down coffee. Hanamaki turns to face his best friend.   
"Sugawara here just listened in one of my calls. It was a good time."

Matsukawa quirks a smile. "That bad, huh?"

"He barely let me get a word in." Hanamaki laughs and speaks to Sugawara this time. "Half of this job is dealing with people who think they know more than you but also needing your help. It's amazing."

"Customer service is like acting." Sugawara laughs. "Except you're not wanted by thousands and paid less."

"Well not with our new reality show. Everyone will want us."

"Not after they see your awful personality." Matsukawa snorts, walking closer and tapping Hanamaki's head with a stack of paper. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." 

Hanamaki swats the papers away but he's still smiling at his friend. It's good to see him in a better mood. 

"Of course. I thought you could use it after last night."

They both ignore the questioning look Sugawara sends them.

"I could always use caffeine." Matsukawa lays the papers on Hanamaki's desk. "Now, be a good employee and sign Sugawara's training forms for me."

"Fine, fine boss man." Hanamaki grabs a pen and signs everywhere that Matsukawa had marked, getting every paper. He hands the papers back and smiles at Sugawara. "Welcome to Hell, my friend."

Sugawara laughs and Matsukawa throws him a small smile. 

"Sugawara, try taking the next call. Makki, listen in and _do try_ to be helpful."

Sugawara only nods. There is some nervousness in his expression but he seems pretty confident. Hanamaki turns back to Matsukawa and raises an eyebrow. 

"We've discussed this Matsun. I'm always helpful."

He receives a deceptively sweet smile. 

"Yeah," Matsukawa smirks, "definitely always helpful."

"I'm glad we can agree." Hanamaki laughs. "Is there anything you need me to do or should I stick to babysitting the new guy?"

"Just help him if he needs it." Matsukawa smirks.

"Hey!" They turn to Sugawara in unison, still with their smirks. "I know you two are super best friends but I'm right here. I can hear you."

"Wasn't trying to hide it." Hanamaki laughs.

Sugawara huffs. "Fine. But I would appreciate the help or at least a critique."

Matsukawa starts walking back to his office, though he gives Hanamaki a lingering glance.   
"Get him to take the next few calls. I'll stay late and get whatever needs to be done finished."

Hanamaki nods even though he doesn't feel pleased. Sugawara looks like he wants to interject but Matsukawa is already too far away. He sighs and speaks to Hanamaki instead. 

"Why would he need to stay late if I'm answering calls?"

His senior coworker sighs too. "I think he's trying to make sure we don't worry about getting everything done before we leave. Something is up with him, I just don't know what."

Sugawara slips away from his cubicle and into Hanamaki's and leans against his desk. 

"Does it have something to do with what happened after I left last night?"

Hanamaki gives him a side glance but keeps clicking away on his screen. "What do you mean?"

Sugawara gives him an odd look. "You said something about last night. I don't know, I just figured you two stayed a little longer after I did."

Hanamaki watches a call come in, avoids talking about it. He's not embarrassed, but he's not keen on divulging their secret.

"You should take this one."

Sugawara gives him a look but he goes back to his desk. He puts on his headset and answers the call.

"Hello, thank you for calling the Rakuten software service desk, this is Sugawara. How can I help you?"

Hanamaki mutes himself but listens in on the call. He has to admit that Sugawara's phone voice is incredibly soothing.

Luckily for Sugawara, the woman on this call is calm and understanding, even if she's more than a little confused. He has to explain steps a few extra times and eventually he's able to lead her to solve her problem.

"Yes, of course. Not a problem, ma'am. Thank you for calling, have a wonderful day." He ends the call and immediately turns back to Hanamaki. "Anyway, about last night. What happened when I left?"

Hanamaki looks back at him but he's still facing his computer. "What, you don't want a critique?"

"Hanamaki." Sugawara whines.

Hanamaki groans and throws his head back.

"Fine. Yes, we hung out after you left back at my place. I'm not quite sure what happened but it put him in an odd mood and I can't figure out what it is."

Sugawara stops laughing when he sees how distressed Hanamaki is over it. "Is this...not him usually?"

Hanamaki sighs and looks back at his computer screen. Hanamaki doesn't know how he should try and describe it. He knows Matsukawa better than anyone else so he can see the subtle differences that no one else can. 

"He's a bit more closed off than normal. Like he's not being honest with me."

"That's odd." Sugawara comments as he moves back to his own space. "Whatever it is, I hope he gets over it soon."

"Me too." Hanamaki starts to fill out a few needed forms and sees Sugawara do the same. "You did great, by the way. Keep this up and you can take all of my calls."

Sugawara snorts, gladly going back to light conversation. "Yeah, then I'll take your job. And then your apartment and your friends and your man."

Hanamaki tries not to think into how Matsukawa is the first person he thinks of. 

"I would need a man before you can take him."

"Go get one so I can steal him." Sugawara laughs.

Hanamaki laughs along but his only thought is that he doesn't want a man. He's happy how he is now, doing whatever the hell he's doing with Matsukawa. He glances towards Matsukawa's closed office door. Maybe he should stay late as well, see if he can figure out what's going on.

It's still a few hours away from lunch but he can already tell that it's going to takes some convincing to get Matsukawa to leave. If the door is closed that means he's trying to get hard work done, so he'll probably just go for something out of a vending machine. Plus he already feels bad that he's partly to blame for Matsukawa having to work late.

_I should just bring him something._ Hanamaki thinks as he answers his next call on autopilot. _That way he has to eat an actual meal._

He knows there's a good café across the street that has good food. He can pick something up for the both of them and they can just eat in his office. Or at least Matsukawa can if he doesn't want company. Hanamaki nods to himself an continues the call as if he was actually paying attention the whole time.

When he finishes that call another one comes in, but Sugawara answers before he can, so he just listens in and mutes his mic. 

Sugawara himself is another concern. They get along surprisingly well for basic strangers. Plus he's extremely pretty. His voice is calming, too.

Calming enough that the woman basically yelling at him is starting to get quiet. Hanamaki is a bit amazed.

"I see, that is a problem. Would you mind if I put you on hold for a moment while I find a solution?" The woman must not mind, because the next thing Hanamaki knows Sugawara is speaking to him through the headset. "Hanamaki, if you're done staring into space, I need to know how to get a new access code for her. She got locked out of the account."

Hanamaki snaps back to the call and instructs Sugawara. "There is a link under the troubleshoot list, 'Account Reset.' You just put in her info and it will assign a random code to her account."

Sugawara tosses him a thank you before he takes the call off hold and continues.

Hanamaki, on the other hand, has zoned out again. He keeps going through every detail of the night before. When did Matsukawa's demeanor change?

He was much more dominant than usual. Hanamaki is normally the one taking charge in the bedroom. And it's rare that Matsukawa ever gets that way without Hanamaki asking. His eyes glaze back onto Sugawara, watching his lips when he speaks. That was the only thing different. He mentioned having sex with Sugawara.

That was the changing point. Matsukawa had gotten a little rougher then, tried to shut him up. Now the question was why. Was he interested in Sugawara? He can't remember if Matsukawa had any interest in him in high school, but it was so long ago it shouldn't matter. But he didn't miss the way Matsukawa reacted when they ran into each other. How he kept staring. Maybe Matsukawa wants to date, or at least hook up with Sugawara himself.

Something about that doesn't sit right with him. 

Matsukawa hasn't dated anyone since high school, and even that wasn't significant. But why did the thought of him pursuing Sugawara make Hanamaki's skin prick with a possessiveness he can't place?

Matsukawa wouldn't lie to him if he would just ask. And even if he did Hanamaki would see right through it. He could still suggest his original idea. That Sugawara could be added to their arrangement. It could make them both happy.

He watches Sugawara talk again, already on a new call. The way his lips wrap around every syllable and his tongue darts out to wet his lips has Hanamaki thinking of what other things that mouth could do. Sugawara would look amazing with a cock between those lips. Or, even better, Matsukawa's cock.

Hanamaki would kill to see those two come together like fire and ice and find out just how far Matsukawa could be pushed before he pushed back and ended things with Sugawara bent over the nearest surface.

Sugawara glances at him as if he knows he's thinking about him. But without a question he goes back to the computer screen. Hanamaki can't help but think this is a great idea. He just hopes both of them would be willing to do it.

He goes back to his work with a renewed energy. The faster he gets work done, the less Matsukawa will have to be bitter about later tonight. Sugawara has proven himself not needing a babysitter anymore so Hanamaki picks up more calls. Hanamaki puts the other man to the back of his mind until he sees Sugawara trying to get his attention out the corner of his eye. Neither of them are on a call so he gives him his attention. Sugawara smiles apologetically.

"Is it alright if I go to lunch? I think we got a lot done."

Hanamaki glances at the time. Eleven o'clock. Oh. 

"Yeah, that's fine. You did quite a bit of work."

"Thanks." Sugawara puts his computer on sleep and puts on his coat. Hanamaki goes back to finish his report but Sugawara speaks to him again. "Do you want to join me?"

That's a loaded question. Hanamaki flexes his fingers over the keys, turning the question over in his head. He was going to get something and just go eat with Matsukawa. But he can't turn down a prime opportunity to get closer to Sugawara. 

"Sure. Just let me save this file."

Sugawara smiles and waits for Hanamaki to finish. Once he's done Hanamaki repeats Sugawara's actions and readies himself to leave. 

"Alright. Let's go then."

"Any place in mind?" Sugawara trots behind him to the elevator.

Hanamaki shrugs, they might as well go to the same place he was thinking of before. "There is a good café across the street. If you're interested."

"Yeah, I'm good with that." The silver haired man hits the button for the lift.

Hanamaki gives Matsukawa's office one last look before getting on the elevator. He still looks at focused as ever so Hanamaki knows that this is probably the best option. The elevator dings and signals Hanamaki in. He leans against the wall and hopes Sugawara can keep his mind off of his friend.

"So, Sugawara. What do you do for fun?"

"We work in customer service. I don't know what fun is."

Hanamaki scoffs. "Okay, let me rephrase. What do you do as a stress relief? Because there is no way you can handle this job without one."

"I actually still play volleyball." Sugawara laughs. "And I go running."

"That sounds boring." Sugawara sends him a glare but Hanamaki only laughs and walks out the elevator door as it opens. Sugawara follows. "I ment the running part. I'm surprised you still play. Oikawa doesn't even play anymore. But that's probably because of his knee more than anything."

Sugawara pulls his jacket tighter around him as they walk outside. The air was considerably colder than it was that morning. 

"It's only a men's rec team. And running is very stress relieving, you should try it."

"No, thank you." Hanamaki almost comments about how he has another stress reliever, a more suggestive one. "I did enough running in high school. I'm good."

Sugawara laughs brightly, reaching over to hit the button for the crosswalk before Hanamaki can. "It keeps me in shape at least. What about you, what does Hanamaki do for fun?"

The light changes and they start walking. "I mostly drag Mattsun around to bars and complain."

"Oh, that sounds healthy."

"I never claimed to be. Mattsun has forced me to his gym every once in a while but I think he's given up on me."

They follow a small group of women into the cafe, Sugawara stopping to hold the door for the elderly couple behind them. 

"Well, your hatred of exercise certainly doesn't show." Sugawara comments when he rejoins Hanamaki's side.

Hanamaki smirks at the compliment. It's a shame Sugawara doesn't know he's just feeding into his threesome idea. 

"Thank you. I try to eat healthy enough to make up for it." Hanamaki glances at Sugawara and coyly gives him a once over. "Your love of running shows."

If Sugawara catches the implications, he doesn't let it show. Instead, he grins and pretends to flex. 

"I like to think it's worth it."

Hanamaki smacks his stomach with the back of his hand. 

"Yeah, yeah stop showing off." Hanamaki then pushes him forward by the small of his back. "Just go order your food."

He tells himself that he's being comical, but really he just wants to touch that slim waist, trail lower over his hips. 

Sugawara doesn't seem to mind as he talks to the woman at the counter. Hanamaki puts it out of his mind for now as he decides what he wants to eat. There's a signature sandwich that he knows Matsukawa will like so he remembers it for later. But before he can decide for himself Sugawara is already looking back at him waiting for him to order.  
"Oh, um. Just a number 3 lunch combo for me, thanks."

The woman hands him a buzzer for his order and he follows Sugawara to a nearby table against the wall. They take their seats and Hanamaki fidgets with the buzzer in his hands. 

"You're quiet now. What happened?" Sugawara teases.

Hanamaki looks up. "Hmm? Nothing happened." Hanamaki puts on a smirk of his own. "I'm just used to Mattsun's silence."

"So he's the strong silent type, huh?" Sugawara laughs.

Hanamaki snorts. "In more ways than one, yes. We normally have lunch together but he's overworking himself today."

"In more ways than one?" The former setter smirks. "Is there something I should know?"

Hanamaki looks over Sugawara deciding if he wants to tell or not. They've already had a discussion about sex and if he's going to ask Sugawara to join them he should know. 

"A year or so ago, when he was still in customer service, Matsukawa and I started having sex. Friends with benefits, really."

Sugawara snaps his fingers, suddenly popping up and giving an, "Ah hah! I knew there was something between you two! I just couldn't figure it out."

Sugawara's buzzer goes off at the same time causing both men to jump. He frowns at it like it insulted him but he gets up and grabs his food. Hanamaki is able to stall a bit more because his goes off right after Sugawara gets back. 

As Hanamaki is coming back with his food Sugawara is staring him down the whole time, willing him to talk. But it's not like Hanamaki wouldn't in the first place.

"What do you mean you knew? Mostly everyone just assumes we're really close friends, but not that close.”

"No, you two are different." Sugawara unwraps his meal. "You're..."

Hanamaki's hands slow down unwrapping his own. "We're what?"

Sugawara makes a useless gesture with his hands. "Closer? More intimate? I don't know how to describe it. The two of you talk like friends, but friends don't look at each other like that."

Hanamaki goes through his sandwich taking off the onions. It's a bit strange not to have Matsukawa on the other side to take them. 

"Well, we _are_ just friends. There aren't any feelings involved or anything. It's just our way of blowing off some steam."

"Oh, I'm not trying to imply anything." Sugawara holds up a hand defensively. "I just mean that it's like you two know and understand one another on a different level than most friends do."

Hanamaki snorts and takes a bite of his sandwich. "I guess that's what happens when you learn all of your friend's preferences."

"It’s not a bad thing." Sugawara shrugs. Hanamaki is silently grateful that the other seems incredibly at ease with the information.

"I know. We just keep it a secret because it's easier, especially now that he's technically my boss."

"Good point." The other tech mutters. He takes a drink, expression thoughtful. "That's probably against some sort of policy."

Hanamaki shrugs and keeps eating his food. "Not really. We would just have to sign some HR form. But we're not in a relationship. Honestly I'm not sure if people would be surprised or not if they found out."

"Surprised? Probably not. But I think that little secretary from the second floor has a thing for Matsukawa."

Hanamaki laughs. "Well he is pan, so I guess she would have a shot. But I'm pretty sure he just greets her out of habit."

Sugawara chuckles too. "I've only been here two days and I've already noticed. Poor girl is in deep."

Hanamaki shakes his head in pity. 

"The real sad part is that Matsukawa won't even notice unless someone tells him." Hanamaki takes a sip of his drink and watches the way Suga laughs. "And people say he's the observant one."

"Probably because you're too loud to be the observant one."

"Okay, but at least I can tell when someone is interested in me."

"Speaking of," Sugawara speaks between bites. "How did this thing between you two even start?"

Hanamaki slows his eating and thinks back. "I think Matsukawa was having a bad day, probably some asshole caller who rubbed him the wrong way. Either way we went out for a drink, which turned into a lot of drinks. I suggested it as a joke but he went with it and now it's just become a regular thing."

Sugawara laughs. "Really? I guess if the drunk sex was good sober is better."

Hanamaki laughs along with him. 

"Oh yeah, it's very good sober. But to be honest half of the time we are at least a little buzzed." Hanamaki takes another bite of his sandwich, throwing out his next comment without thinking. "Like last night, actually."

Sugawara's eyes go wide for a second before narrowing. He smirks. "Oh, so that's what kept Matsukawa up so late."

Hanamaki shakes his head. "He went home. Normally he spends the night but he left around nine."

"Do you live close to each other? He didn't go home drunk, did he?"

"Oh, no no. We didn't stay at the bar for too long after you left. He lives a few blocks away from me, it's an easy walk." Hanamaki smiles sweetly at Sugawara. "It's nice to see you so concerned."

"I like both of you so far." Sugawara smiles. "I would hate for my potential work friends to get hurt by doing something stupid."

Hanamaki holds a hand over his heart like he's shocked. "Potential? What, you ask me out for lunch and we're not friends yet?"

"This is our first friend date!" Sugawara gasps, equally dramatic. "I'm not that easy, Hanamaki!"

Hanamaki hums. "And here I am, telling you all my secrets."

And he somehow feels much better already. Sugawara really was easy to talk to. 

"You're like an open diary."

Hanamaki chuckles and shrugs. "I would ask for a few of yours buy I suppose that's not exactly fair."

Sugawara hums. "It would be fair. Go ahead, ask me anything."

Hanamaki looks over Sugawara again, maybe he can see how open he would be to his idea. 

"How serious were you about that guy you were getting over?"

"Enough to consider moving in with him." Sugawara laughs and takes another bite of his sandwich. "Glad I didn't, though."

"What happened?"

"We're just going through different times in our lives. I'm trying to move up in my career, he's in college working on his doctorate."

"He sounds smart." Hanamaki takes another bite, almost finishing his meal. "I was imagining something more scandalous."

Sugawara shakes his head with a chuckle. "No, our split was nothing exciting. It was hard on both of us, but it was very amicable."

Hanamaki thinks he can see some sadness in his eyes but that could very much just be him assuming. 

"Those breakups are the worst though, because you have nothing to be angry about."

"It was the right thing. For both of us." Sugawara stares at the table for a long moment before shaking his head. "We keep in touch, so it's not all bad."

Hanamaki stares at Sugawara. He looks like he's still trying to convince himself of that. 

"Would you go back to him?"

Sugawara chews slowly, takes his time to answer. "Not at this point in my life. We separated for a reason, and being back together would just cause the same issues."

Hanamaki finishes his sandwich and puts on a smile. "Well you can join our singles club. No commitments or issues."

Sugawara laughs. "Do I have to fill out a membership application?"

Hanamaki shakes his head. "No but you can be invited to all of our fun outings."

"I wouldn't say no." Sugawara glances down at their finished meals. "Ah, we should probably head back."

"You're right." Hanamaki finishes his drink and looks down at their table. "Could you clear this up for me? I need to get some food for Matsukawa."

Sugawara is already reaching for his trash. "Go ahead, I'll wait by the door."

"Thanks." Hanamaki grabs his bag and goes to the counter. There's no one in line so he's able to place his order quickly. It's only a short wait before they're handing over his to-go bag and he's walking back to Sugawara. 

"Alright let's go."

"That was nice of you to get him lunch." Sugawara comments as they start their walk back into the brisk air.

Hanamaki glances down at the bag. He doesn't really think anything of it, Matsukawa would do the same for him. 

"He's not going to remember to eat if I don't make him."

"Is he the type that gets super focused?"

"It's more like oblivious. He normally is relaxed but on some days it's like he doesn't remember about himself at all." Hanamaki chuckles. "That's when I have to."

"It’s good you work in the same place, then." He's given another bright smile. There's a cute mole right under Sugawara's eye and Hanamaki is suddenly thinking about the face Sugawara would make if he kissed it.

Hanamaki licks his lips unconsciously. 

"Well someone has to take care of him." He chuckles. "This was just supposed to be a temp job but we're both good at it. Hell, he even got promoted after a year and a half."

The crosswalk light is already green when they go to cross, and they pass with a small group of people. 

It's comfortably quiet between them now, Sugawara tapping something out on his phone as they walk. Hanamaki has to pull Sugawara close by his waist to keep him from walking into the light pole on the other side of the street. Sugawara startles but exhales a laugh when he realizes what happened.

"You alright there, Sugawara?"

"Yeah, thanks." Sugawara laughs sheepishly. "I wanted to respond to some texts before I forgot about it."

Hanamaki chuckles at him and he squeezes his waist before he can think better of it. 

"You know you can text at your desk? No one is going notice."

Sugawara doesn't push him away. He tries not to read into it.

"It won't bother anyone? My old supervisor was really anal about not having your phone out."

Hanamaki chuckles. "Well your supervisor now is Matsukawa. If you need to send a text or two he won't care, just don't let it get in the way of the calls." Hanamaki turns his head and smirks. "Just keep it on silent."

Sugawara is about to respond when his phone buzzes in his hand and he gives Hanamaki another sheepish smile. 

"Yeah, will do."

If Hanamaki is being honest, he's curious but he would rather not push too much into Sugawara's personal life anymore. Hanamaki drops his hand, which Sugawara actually does seem to notice. It's a few more minutes and they're back to their office building.

Hanamaki excuses himself when they reach their floor, heading straight for Matsukawa's office.

He lets himself into the office, not bothering to knock. Hanamaki does close the door behind him but even that doesn't get Matsukawa's attention. Hanamaki drops the bag next to his computer making Matsukawa jump.

"Food delivery."

"Food?" Matsukawa blinks as if he's just remembering what that word means. "Did you already get lunch?"

Hanamaki sighs but he can't help but find Matsukawa's behaviour endearing. "Yes. Sugawara invited me and I picked you up a meal when we left."

Matsukawa smiles. It's small, and someone else might not even notice it, but Hanamaki sees it clear as day.

"Thanks, Makki."

"Of course." Hanamaki knocks a pattern on the desk. "We can't have you starving now can we? You working super hard?"

Matsukawa finally pushes his chair back from the desktop and starts unwrapping the food. 

"Yeah. One of our Kyoto locations is opening a service center at the end of next month. And, lucky me, I get to write a training log for their brand new techs."

Hanamaki frowns. He walks around the desk and stands behind Matsukawa. He rubs his hands over his shoulders and he can feel Matsukawa's stress leaving. 

"Do you need help?"

Matsukawa tilts his head back until he's leaning on Hanamaki's stomach, eyes closed and hands still on the sandwich wrapper. 

"Nothing work related. But the massage is appreciated."

Hanamaki snorts but pushes his fingers in harder. He may as well indulge him. 

"Well let me know if you change your mind. And take a break."

"Yes, dear." Matsukawa mocks. But he's still smiling as he leans forward to start eating. "Mm, this is amazing. What is this?"

"It's a fried steak and egg sandwich." Hanamaki ruffles Matsukawa's hair and walks back to the door. "I saw it and knew you'd like it."

Matsukawa hums through a mouthful of sandwich. "You're the best, Makki."

"I know." 

Hanamaki smirks over his shoulder and leaves his office, making sure the door is closed so no one bothers him. When he gets back to his own desk he sees Sugawara is already on a call.

He doesn't seem to be having any issues, so Hanamaki sits down at his own desk and logs back in. There are a few more tickets that came in while he was away. He listens in to Sugawara's call just for the sake of it and works through his list.

Listening to Sugawara's voice is soothing, and provides a nice background to his work. He's gotten so used to the other side of the cubicle being empty. 

They're able to go back and forth with the calls until it's almost the end of the work day. There were a few crazy callers but Sugawara was able to handle them well and only had one or two questions for Hanamaki.

It's three o'clock when they shut down their computers and start packing up, joking about one of their callers. Hanamaki glances to Matsukawa's office again. Maybe he should stay too, maybe see if there's anything he can do.

Hanamaki throws his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to make sure Mattsun isn't dead. Have a good trip home, Sugawara."

Sugawara waves goodbye. "Don't stay too late."

Hanamaki smiles back and watches as Sugawara heads to the elevator. He can't help letting his eyes move low, following his hips as he walks. Hanamaki sighs and goes back into Matsukawa's office. 

"Mattsun?"

Matsukawa is typing and doesn't even look up. "Yeah, Makki."

Hanamaki bites his lip to keep his sigh silent. "Let's go home."

The noise from the keyboard stops as Matsukawa pauses. But only for a second. 

"Just a while longer. You don't have to stay, go get dinner."

"I'm good." Hanamaki pulls out his phone and sits in one of the chairs opposite Matsukawa's desk. "I'll wait until you're done."

Matsukawa sends him a tired smile and doesn't say anymore. He doesn't have to, really. Hanamaki knows he's grateful.

Hanamaki scrolls through a few of his social media accounts but before he knows it, _a while longer_ turns into an hour. Hanamaki barely noticed himself. 

He stands up and pulls Matsukawa away from his computer by the back on his chair. He leans down and speaks close to his ear. 

"Save. You need to leave it for the day."

Matsukawa turns his head and their lips are so close he can feel Matsukawa exhale. 

"I thought I was the one in charge here."

Hanamaki smiles and straightens. "I'm not on the clock right now, so I'm in charge again."

He doesn't miss the way Matsukawa's eyes follow his lips. 

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"Good." Hanamaki glides a hand across Matsukawa's shoulders, making the other man shiver. "Come home with me. I'll make us dinner."

"You know I never turn down your cooking." Matsukawa logs off and shuts his computer down. "How did Sugawara do today? Any issues?"

"He was fine, great even." They walk out of the office together, only stopping for Matsukawa to lock the door. "He only had a few questions which were easy to answer."

"That's great." Matsukawa breathes out. "He's picking this up really quickly."

"I listened to a lot of his calls." They get into the elevator and it moves down. "His voice is so calming I swear the crazies act normal in two seconds."

"You sure you're not saying that because you're into him?" Matsukawa sounds bored, but something about the nonchalance of it makes Hanamaki bristle.

He tries to play it off but he can hear his voice harden. 

"Like you're not attracted to him either."

Matsukawa doesn't say anything, but he grabs Hanamaki by the tie and kisses him hard. 

It's a lot of teeth and pressure, and it's over as soon as the door opens and Matsukawa is waking out like it didn't happen. Hanamaki is glad there aren't any cameras in the elevator. 

He follows a step behind Matsukawa feeling agitated. They rarely kiss outside of sex and that just felt like Matsukawa was trying to shut him up.

It probably was. But was it because he was right, or because he was wrong?

The rest of the walk back to Hanamaki's apartment is quiet. Matsukawa seemingly slipped back into his off mood from before. Hanamaki let's them in and sets his things down near the door, slipping off his shoes. He doesn't look back as he walks into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken of some sort." Matsukawa follows behind him, inviting himself to grab two drinks from the fridge. A beer for himself and a wine cooler for Hanamaki.

Hanamaki takes the bottle and takes a sip before putting it down on the counter. He starts taking out the ingredients to make a spicy chicken udon.

"How much of the training log did you get done?"

Matsukawa digs around for a bottle opener. "Maybe half? It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't such short notice."

Hanamaki keeps working through the recipe he knows by heart. 

"You could have asked for help. I could have helped you."

Matsukawa shrugs. He finally found the bottle opener. 

"I think I just needed to be alone today."

Hanamaki tries not to take that as _I needed to be away from you._

He ignores the bitterness he feels and keeps cooking. He had thought that Matsukawa was out of whatever funk he was in the morning, but now he's not so sure.

"Well, if you change you mind tomorrow I'm sure Sugawara would be able to cover for me."

He feels Matsukawa come up behind him, peek at what he's making. His voice is close and warm in his ear. 

"Thanks, Makki."

Hanamaki sighs and glances back with a smile. He's being ridiculous. He leans back against Matsukawa's chest but his hands don't slow down. 

"I guess I may just miss working with you."

Matsukawa hums. "Lunch tomorrow? It's Friday, we should take it easy."

Hanamaki nods. "Sure. As long as you don't work yourself to death finishing the training log."

"If I'm lucky I'll just die."

Hanamaki shakes his head and pats Matsukawa's cheek. "No, we wouldn't want that."

Matsukawa laughs and pinches Hanamaki's side. 

"Lame."

Hanamaki pushes him away and moves to the stove to cook the chicken and pasta. 

"How about you be useful and get some bowls and utensils out?"

"Are we going to be fancy and sit at the table tonight?" Matsukawa teases as he opens the cupboard for the bowls.

"No, thank you." Hanamaki laughs and makes the finishing steps to their dinner. "I would rather sink into my couch."

"I can't argue with that." The brunette chuckles.

Hanamaki takes the bowls from Matsukawa and shoos him off to the living room. He fills the bowl to the brim with food and turns off all of the appliances. When he enters the living room Matsukawa is sifting through his movies trying to find one to watch. Hanamaki puts his bowl on the coffee table and settles on the couch while the other man makes his decision. Matsukawa picks some stupid buddy cop comedy that they've seen a million times and shoves Hanamaki's feet off the couch. 

"Make some room."

Hanamaki curls his legs long enough for Matsukawa to sit down and then lays them over Matsukawa's thighs. Hanamaki hears Matsukawa sigh but he doesn't do anything to push his legs off. He just uses them as a table for his food and Hanamaki supposes that it's a good trade. It keeps his legs warm, at least.

"This is better than the last time you made it." Matsukawa comments. It's not meant to be insulting, just an observation. "Did you use a different spice?"

Hanamaki hums and shakes his head. "No, I just used more." Hanamaki slurps a few noodles and twists his body so he can see the tv better. "I know you wanted more spice."

"Just marry me so you can make me food everyday."

Hanamaki snorts. "Or I can just teach you how to cook. I'm surprised you've survived this long."

"Cooking is hard and time consuming." Matsukawa says matter of factly, shooting Hanamaki a falsely sweet smile. "Besides, I'm not talented like you, Makki."

Hanamaki rolls his eyes. "It literally takes thirty minutes, Mattsun."

"That sounds like thirty minutes of effort."

Hanamaki laughs. "Why didn't we just move in together when we got out of school? It would have made a lot of things simpler."

"Because you were convinced I was going to be married by 24." Matsukawa snorts.

"In my defense you were very popular and a catch in college." Hanamaki's sigh is an exaggeration. "How was I supposed to know you weren't going to date anyone?"

"You mean the only people who liked me were weird dudes or bratty girls?"

Hanamaki laughs into his food and lightly kicks Matsukawa's thigh, careful not to spill anything. 

"What type of person would you marry, then?"

Matsukawa gets quiet, looking like he's actually thinking hard about it. 

"Someone I don't have to impress." He says slowly. "Someone I can be completely myself with, and who gives as much as they take."

Hanamaki can feel the earlier casual energy of their conversation fall. "It sounds like you've been thinking about it."

Matsukawa shrugs. As fast as he ate his meal, he only has a few bites left. 

"We're almost through with our 20s. Isn't it time to think of settling down?"

Hanamaki bites his lip. He's thought about it way too much lately.

"I guess. I never really put too much pressure on getting married." Hanamaki frowns and turns his attention back to the tv. "Does that mean we should stop having sex?"

Matsukawa leans forward to place his bowl on the coffee table. He doesn't look at Hanamaki, just keeps himself busy by running his right hand up and down Hanamaki's shins. 

"I don't want to stop unless you do. It's not like I'm actively looking. Just something that's been on my mind, is all."

"Oh, okay." Hanamaki finishes the last few bites of his dinner and puts his bowl next to Matsukawa's. "I don't want to stop, I just don't want to hold you back."

"Don't look at me like that." Matsukawa pinches his thigh a little too high up to be platonic.

Hanamaki laughs and swats his hand away. "Sorry. Actually since we're on the topic. I wanted to ask you something."

Matsukawa's hand goes right back, just resting on Hanamaki's thigh. 

"Yeah?"

Hanamaki looks up at Matsukawa, making sure to be able to see his reaction. 

"How would you feel if we asked Sugawara to join our arrangement?"

A second passes. Then two. Matsukawa blinks a few times, as if he was expecting something else entirely. If Hanamaki focused, his friend looked a little disappointed. 

"What do you mean?"

"I, I mean us having sex with him. The three of us." Hanamaki scratches the back of his head. "He knows about us, I told him. But we don't have to. I was only curious."

"Why would you-" Matsukawa pinches the bridge of his nose. "Makki, I'm his boss."

"You're my boss too." Matsukawa gives him a stern glare, making Hanamaki defensive. "I didn't ask him about joining us but he was going to figure out our relationship eventually. We won't ask him, it's alright."

Matsukawa pulls his hand back and wipes both hands over his face. 

"You know you and I are different. I just..."

"It's okay." Hanamaki stands and gathers their bowls. "I understand. I thought you were attracted to him too. Just forget I said anything."

He half expects Matsukawa to follow him to the kitchen, but he's still where he left him on the couch. Matsukawa is looking at his hands, and Hanamaki has to appreciate the way his dress shirt stretches over broad shoulders.

Hanamaki sighs and sits down close to Matsukawa, pushing the heel of his hand into his shoulders. 

"You don't look like you're forgetting what I said."

Matsukawa glances at him, hazel green eyes questioning. "You want to fuck him?"

Hanamaki blinks at the bluntness of his words. 

"I, yes. I was thinking about you fucking him too." Hanamaki shakes his head and leans against Matsukawa's side. "But if you don't want to then it's off the table."

Matsukawa presses his lips to Hanamaki's ear, breath hot against sensitive skin. 

"Let's do it then."

"Really?" Hanamaki sits up again and gives Matsukawa a suspicious look. "You want to fuck Sugawara?"

Matsukawa hums, something unreadable in his eye. "I can't say I don't. He's gorgeous."

Hanamaki smiles, not being able to hide his excitement. Something feels a little off but he knows Matsukawa isn't lying. 

"I thought I saw something between you two this morning. Okay. We could ask him during lunch tomorrow."

"If you think he'll go for it." Matsukawa murmurs, still sounding warm and close.

"I think if he knows we both want it then he'll go for it." Hanamaki leans forward and kisses Matsukawa's cheek.

Matsukawa's hand finds its way back to Hanamaki's thigh and squeezes. 

"Do you want to? Right now?"

Hanamaki cards his fingers through Matsukawa's hair. 

"What, have sex?"

Matsukawa hums, pulling Hanamaki closer by the hips. "You're probably sore. We can do something else."

Hanamaki swings a leg over Matsukawa's hip and wraps his arms around his shoulders. "What do you have in mind?"

Matsukawa slips his hands around Hanamaki's ass. "69?"

Hanamaki moans quietly and kisses Matsukawa softly. 

"I think I can go for that."

The way Matsukawa kisses him back nearly wipes his mind of any doubt he had earlier. It's hard to be suspicious when your lip is being nipped at just the way you like.

Hanamaki kisses along Matsukawa's jaw. "Take me to bed."

Matsukawa stands, taking Hanamaki with him. His gym regimen is showing impressive results. Hanamaki hangs on as Matsukawa walks, his mouth sucking on the skin below his ear. He hears Matsukawa groan and it makes Hanamaki chuckle. They know each other's weak spots too well to not make each other feel good at all times.

That's part of the reason this has gone as far as it has for as long as it has. Every move they make against each other is so practiced and natural that Hanamaki doesn't even have to think about where he's putting his hands or what to do with his legs. There's nothing left to be self conscious about with Matsukawa.

But that's all going to change if Sugawara joins them. A whole new territory to learn. It's exciting but all he can focus on now is how Matsukawa drops him on his bed, his hands going immediately to his tie.

It's amazing how much Matsukawa can turn him on by barely touching him. He's already straining against the zipper of his slacks when both of their shirts hit the floor and Matsukawa is kissing down his chest. Hanamaki hangs on by Matsukawa's hair as he gets lower. Matsukawa takes his time kissing over his sides, hitting all the sensitive spots but not the ones he really wanted.

"Mattsun, not-ahh, that I don't appreciate it. But I think we need to switch positions."

Matsukawa smirks against his ribs. "Let's lose these pants then."

"Gladly." 

Hanamaki lifts his hips and let's Matsukawa unbutton his pants and slips them off, leaving him in his boxers. Hanamaki sits up and does the same for Matsukawa. He throws their pants on the floor kisses the marks he made on Hanamaki's thighs the night before.

This is how it's supposed to be. Matsukawa isn't acting oddly rough or being dominant in any way. He mouths over Hanamaki's boxers as he reaches for the elastic. Hanamaki moans out and grips Matsukawa's hair harder. Matsukawa pulls down his boxers and tosses them aside. Hanamaki lets go of Matsukawa's hair long enough to tug at his underwear, even though it's Matsukawa that takes them off the rest of the way.

Matsukawa kicks his own boxers to the floor and gets on the bed too and lies down. 

"Come here."

Hanamaki leans over him and kisses him deeply. He's always enjoyed kissing Matsukawa, but soon he's going to enjoy Matsukawa's mouth another way. Hanamaki turns himself around on top of him.

Matsukawa goes straight to kissing and biting his thighs, moaning into the skin even though Hanamaki has yet to touch him.

Hanamaki has himself braced on his elbows as he licks the length of Matsukawa's cock. He can listen to Matsukawa moan all day long so he wastes no time making him feel good. His cock is already standing at attention, letting him easily take it in his mouth.

Matsukawa takes the cue to suck Hanamaki's sack, trailing his tongue up to the head and teasing with kitten licks. Hanamaki moans around Matsukawa's cock and he can feel the man shiver underneath him. He finds it amazing how they can both make each other feel so good in their own ways. But Hanamaki focuses on bobbing his head in just the right way that he knows will love it.

He tenses up when his cock is suddenly engulfed in heat. Matsukawa takes him to the base with practiced ease. Matsukawa's hands rub in the back of his thighs as if to relax him. He has to remind himself to keep his hips steady, not to lose himself too much. The only problem with this is that he wishes he could see Matsukawa's face as he comes.

He can't help but moan around the length in his mouth again. He can't deep throat the way Matsukawa can, but he certainly draws a sound from Matsukawa's chest. Hanamaki moves his hips tentatively. He knows Matsukawa doesn't mind when he gets a little rough but he isn't going to push his luck. Not with how distant Matsukawa was with him today.

Matsukawa's hands on his thighs encourage the gentle movements. He's glad that they're doing this. He thinks it brings a sense of normalcy back to what has been an oddly emotionally tremulous day.

Hanamaki let's his hips go a bit more and tries to take Matsukawa in more as well. Hanamaki swallows and he can feel Matsukawa moan around him again. Hanamaki can feel Matsukawa bringing him closer to the edge and the way Matsukawa's hips are twitching he's sure he's close too.

Matsukawa swallows around him and Hanamaki feels one of the hands on his thigh slide up to rub over his entrance. Hanamaki's hips shutter in anticipation. Matsukawa wasn't wrong about him being a little sore but he can still feel that pleasure run through him. Matsukawa pops off his cock to drag Hanamaki's hips down. 

He drags his tongue over the tight hole, reaching to stroke him instead.

Hanamaki whines at the loss of heat but he can't complain too much because Matsukawa is making him feel just as great. He has to remind himself that he still has Matsukawa's dick in his mouth because he almost forgets to breathe. He knows it'll only take a few more strokes and he'll be coming all over Matsukawa's chest.

Matsukawa moans and Hanamaki can feel the sound run up his spine. Matsukawa's tongue is pressing inside and all Hanamaki can see is white as he tenses and comes undone. Hanamaki moans but he can't relax yet, Matsukawa still needs to get off too. Matsukawa is slowly stroking him through his orgasm as Hanamaki swallows around him, taking him in as far as he can.

"Don't stop." Matsukawa's voice is husky and low, the way it is when he's right on the edge.

Hanamaki bobs his head faster and pushes his tongue against his length. He hears Matsukawa groan and soon enough he's coming into his mouth. Hanamaki swallows, making sure to get every drop.

The taste isn't great, but he learned a long time ago that Matsukawa loves it when he swallows.

Hanamaki pulls off with a pop and breathes heavily. He rolls off Matsukawa and smiles up at the ceiling.

"That was great."

Matsukawa laughs, warm and low, rubbing Hanamaki's calf. 

"Hell yeah it was."

Hanamaki slowly sits up and turns himself around so they're now face to face. He curls up against Matsukawa's side and rests his head on his shoulder. 

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yeah." Matsukawa hums. He likes how there's no asking for permission, or awkward suggestions. Just his best friend saying that he'll stay over.

"Good." Hanamaki kisses Matsukawa's cheek and reaches over to pull some tissues out to clean of Matsukawa. "This way you won't be late to work. Do you want water or anything?"

"I'll get up to shower in a minute. Tissues only help so much."

Hanamaki hums. "Okay, well I'm getting something to drink." 

Not so gracefully, he rolls out of the bed and finds his boxers on the floor. He slips them on and walks into the kitchen.

Even if Matsukawa didn't say it, Hanamaki knows he's going to need a drink so he grabs two glasses from the cupboard.

He fills the glasses with water but takes a moment to himself before going back into his bedroom. 

He's glad that Matsukawa has gotten back to his normal self. He couldn't imagine going along with Sugawara if he knew he was still off. Hanamaki sighs in relief and goes back to join his best friend.

Matsukawa is gone, but the bathroom door is open and the shower is running, so Hanamaki just sets the glasses on the nightstand. Hanamaki gets under the covers and makes himself comfortable. He leaves enough room for Matsukawa when he comes back in a few minutes. He drinks half his glass in one gulp before laying down.

Matsukawa doesn't even bother to get dressed when he comes back. He just slides under the blanket, smelling like Hanamaki's soap and feeling soothingly warm.

Matsukawa's hair is still damp but Hanamaki is too tired to pester him about it. Instead he shifts against Matsukawa's side to rest his head on his chest and throws an arm over his waist.

An arm comes around his back almost instantly. He feels warm and relaxed, and the tension he felt all day is gone. He can't help but think that this is what should have happened the night before. This calming peace. It only takes another minute before the steady rise and fall of Matsukawa's chest lulls him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It helps him remind himself that he's still at work, that he can't move his head to kiss Hanamaki. Not that he could anyway. Not if he wants to keep the arrangement they have. Not if he wants to keep Hanamaki, in whatever way he can have him.
> 
> Sometimes it's so hard to see the line; years of being in love starts to blur it.

"Mattsun, get up." A shake to his side. "Mattsun. You're going to make us both late."

Matsukawa groans and rolls over, effectively stopping the shaking. He must have been on top of Hanamaki though because now those hands are trying to push him off. But Matsukawa wraps his arms around Hanamaki's middle and koalas him. 

"Just five more minutes, Makki."

There's a long sigh from under him and arms come around his back. "Five minutes."

This is what Matsukawa can get used to. The warm comfort of the blankets and Hanamaki's body heat. It's the type of comfort that he knows he needs but Hanamaki can't give him in the way he wants. So for now he'll just take what he can get and tightens his hold. 

He does end up falling asleep again, but this time when he wakes up the space next to him is cold and there's noise from the bathroom.

Matsukawa slowly sits up, letting the blankets fall loosely around his hips. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and takes a drink out of the glass of water Hanamaki got for him the night before.

He feels good. Relaxed. Like nothing has changed for him and Hanamaki. After last night he feels a bit better about inviting Sugawara in. Just because Sugawara is there, it doesn't mean Hanamaki wants him any less. Hanamaki specifically said that he wants Matsukawa to fuck Sugawara too.

And if he's being honest, he's been attracted to Sugawara since he showed up. He never really gave it a serious thought because of Hanamaki but maybe this could be good for him. He's interrupted by Hanamaki peeking out the bathroom door. 

"Oh good, you're awake. If you don't need to shower can you make some breakfast? Your extra clothes are in my closet now, by the way."

"Yeah, sure." He stretches as he gets up to root around in Hanamaki's dresser for a pair of clean underwear. Honestly, he loves mornings with Hanamaki.

He hears a muffled, "Thank you," through the bathroom door. Matsukawa chuckles and pulls on some boxers. He knows there's no point in getting dressed first, he'll just spill. He goes out to the kitchen and rummages through Hanamaki's fridge.

Unlike his own kitchen, Hanamaki's is kept stocked and fresh. He finds eggs and green peppers, some cheese, and sliced ham. Enough for some decent omelettes. Matsukawa is half way through finishing the omelettes by the time Hanamaki is walking out of the room clean and dressed. He comes into the kitchen next to him and starts brewing coffee. Hanamaki bumps Matsukawa away and takes the spatula. 

"Go get dressed. We need to leave soon since you slept late." He finishes that last sentence with a smirk.

The brunette rolls his eyes, but goes off anyway. He finds his spare clothes hanging neatly at the side of Hanamaki's closet, pressed and clean.

Matsukawa smiles and can feel warmth blooming in his chest. Part of him, a rather large part actually, wants there to be more clothes, to live together. 

Matsukawa sighs and gets dressed. When he goes out of the bedroom, Hanamaki is is putting a full plate and a cup of coffee on the table for him.

"Creamer?" Matsukawa asks, but Hanamaki just smiles.

"Already in the coffee. It's that gross macchiato stuff you like."

Matsukawa smiles to himself and sits down. "Thank you, Makki." Hanamaki sits right after and they both say their blessing. Matsukawa can't help but focus on how domestic this all is.

It doesn't help that this scene more common than not. He usually doesn't leave unless he has to be somewhere early. He much prefers to wake up next to his best friend, enjoy the first hours of their day in relaxed domesticity.

He only wishes it meant more to Hanamaki. He wishes it was more than just platonic. But really, Matsukawa can't complain. Not when Hanamaki is chatting lively. They're always a contrast in the morning. He doesn't mind just listening, though. The way Hanamaki can talk about anything at anytime is just one of the many things Matsukawa loves about him.

Matsukawa smiles at his friend as they eat their meal quickly, still needing to make it to work on time. When Matsukawa is done eating, he downs the rest of his coffee gathers his things. Hanamaki isn't too far behind him after he puts the dishes in the sink.

The air is much more bitter than the day before, and it seems like winter is rolling in early this year. Hanamaki shivers and pulls his jacket closer around his neck. Matsukawa has the thought to pull Hanamaki close, keep him warm. He squashes that thought quickly.

Instead, Matsukawa flicks Hanamaki's ear and chuckles. "You missing a scarf?"

"I didn't think I'd need it." Hanamaki huffs, swatting his hand away. "Aren't you cold?"

He was, but it was more fun to tease Hanamaki. So he controls his shivers and smirks at Hanamaki. "Nope."

The service tech glares at him in disbelief. "Oikawa was right, you're definitely an alien."

Matsukawa laughs and pushes their shoulders together. "But I'm your favorite alien, right?"

"Well," Hanamaki smirks. "I do think you're pretty out of this world."

Matsukawa groans and pushes away again. Hanamaki is laughing behind his hand, forcing Matsukawa to look away; otherwise he would stare all day. 

"Come on, that was a good one!"

Matsukawa shakes his head and throws am arm over his shoulder. "I'm not sure if any pun can be a good one."

Hanamaki doesn't shrug him off. He never does. "My first pun of the day and I'm already getting hate."

"Of course. Someone needs to keep you in check." Matsukawa squeezes his shoulder and they turn the corner towards their office building. "I can't have you torturing your coworkers."

"And now you're ruining my fun. Can't I have anything?" He whines, but there's a stunning smile on his face that makes Matsukawa's heart speed up.

"You can get it off your chest now. I will sacrifice myself for my workers."

Hanamaki leans into him, appreciating the warmth of Matsukawa's side. "So selfless, Mattsun."

"I try." 

Sometimes he wonders if Hanamaki can see through his façade. That Matsukawa is just trying to get as much of Hanamaki's attention that be can. But it doesn't matter for too much longer because they are already walking up to their building. Matsukawa sighs, just knowing he's going to have to trap himself in his office again.

He scans his badge to unlock the door and holds it open for his friend. "I have some things to get done before lunch, but if you wouldn't mind coming to help me out after...?"

Hanamaki's expression brightens but doesn't say anything until they're in front of the elevator. 

"Are you asking me to help you on the training log?"

Matsukawa doesn't need the help. Not really. But the company would help, and he knows Hanamaki is worried about him. 

"It's supposed to be my project, but I would like to have you look it over. See if I missed any major points."

Hanamaki nods. "I would be happy to." The door opens and they both enter the elevator. Hanamaki waits until it closes before looking at Matsukawa. "At lunch, uhh, do you still want to ask Sugawara?"

Matsukawa smirks. He actually thought quite a bit about the little proposal in the shower last night. "Have him come to my office too. We'll have a bit of privacy."

Hanamaki looks relieved. Matsukawa feels bad that he upset him last night but it did come as a shock. More so that he wasn't wrong about him being attracted to Sugawara. Once they reach their floor, Hanamaki waves him off to his office.

They're early, for once, and Sugawara hasn't arrived yet. It's probably for the best. Matsukawa needs to keep the beautiful man off his mind as long as possible. Matsukawa turns on his computer and uses the first portion of his day to actually do his everyday work. Yesterday he was so distracted he barely got anything didn't until an hour in. But he needs to keep that off his mind too. He needs to be more productive today.

He logs the previous day's tickets quickly, punching the data into the monthly graph before opening his email to about a dozen different management requests. He sighs but gets started on the work anyway. He would rather be doing this than that training log anyway. 

The work itself is easy, but it's time consuming and Hanamaki is knocking on the door frame before he knows it.

"Oh," He looks at his watch. "Hey, come on in."

Hanamaki walks in smiling but Matsukawa can see a layer of excitement underneath it. "It's lunch time boss man. You, me, and Sugawara."

Sugawara comes in after him, giving a little wave. 

Matsukawa hums. "I'll order something to be brought in. My treat, since you two have been handling things with me being MIA the last two days."

Hanamaki cheers and sits down on one of the chairs while Sugawara looks a little unsure. 

"You don't have to do that."

Matsukawa is already pulling up an online menu from his phone. "Wasn't really asking, Sugawara. What do you guys want?"

Sugawara rolls his eyes but gives in and sits in the chair next to Hanamaki. Hanamaki leans closer to the desk and grips the edge. 

"I want pizza."

Matsukawa searches a place on his phone. "Good enough for me."

Sugawara laughs at the pair but doesn't object, so Matsukawa assumes that's him agreeing. Matsukawa finds a restaurant close by that delivers and they settle on a pizza to get. Matsukawa places the order and turns off his computer for good measure, turning to his friends. 

"How was your guys’ morning?"

Sugawara laughs again as Hanamaki groans dramatically. "Oh, it was so hard without you to help. Sugawara and I had to fend off the wolves on our own!"

Matsukawa chuckles. "Well I'm glad you survived. I would hate to have lost you two."

"Yeah, yeah." Hanamaki laughs. "When is the pizza guy getting here?"

"About 20 minutes. He's going to call me when he's here." Matsukawa yawns and stretches his back out. "I'm sure you can wait."

"I don't want to ask him before we eat." Hanamaki gives him a pouty look that Matsukawa wants to kiss away.

Matsukawa is shaken out of his thoughts when Sugawara speaks. "Ask who what?"

Hanamaki shares a look with Matsukawa and the brunette just waves a hand toward him. 

"You may as well tell him now."

Hanamaki looks like he's been put out but Matsukawa isn't sure what he was expecting. It's not like Sugawara wouldn't have heard him. But Hanamaki smiles like a star and faces Sugawara. 

"So. Mattsun and I were talking about what we were talking about at lunch yesterday. And we wanted to ask you something."

"What we were talking about during lunch." Sugawara points back and forth between Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "You mean...?"

Hanamaki nods. "We were wondering if you would like to join us.”

"Join you." Sugawara repeats. His expression is carefully blank. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

Matsukawa answers before Hanamaki can be more vague. "If what you're thinking is that we would have casual three way sex, then yes. If you don't want to, you don't have to. But if you do..." Matsukawa shrugs, trailing off. Pink slowly creeps into Sugawara's cheeks, but his eyes are bright. 

"I...wouldn't want to come between you two, but I guess if you're asking I wouldn't mind, ah, getting between you two."

Hanamaki laughs and clasps his hand on Sugawara shoulder. "Trust me, it's nothing serious. We're just both attracted to you and from our conversation over drinks, I thought you might go for it."

Sugawara gives Matsukawa a searching look, and he swears those eyes look hungry. "And you want this too, Matsukawa?"

Matsukawa forces himself to keep eye contact with him. To not glance at Hanamaki. 

"If I didn't want this I wouldn't have agreed." It's not the whole truth but he can't say he's not curious about how this will go.

They hold the gaze for a few more moments, green against caramel. Sugawara looks away with a smile. 

"Then I'm in."

Hanamaki smiles and claps his hands. "I'm glad. It would have to stay a secret, though. Just like it is with the two of us."

"Good thing I didn't update my status to 'fucking my coworker and our boss' yet."

Hanamaki laughs loudly but is cut off by Matsukawa's phone ringing. He answers the call and stands up. "The pizza is on its way. I'm going down to wait."

Hanamaki cheers and leans back in the chair, watches his boss leave. 

"So, you're okay with this?" He asks once the door closes behind Matsukawa.

Sugawara hums and looks at Hanamaki. "Yeah. I'm a bit surprised to be honest. By the offer and that Matsukawa would agree."

"Mattsun is into you." Hanamaki says casually. "Of course he would agree."

"Well, it's mutual. He is handsome. You two must have grown into it."

"He's definitely filled out since high school." Hanamaki leans on his elbow, smirking. "Wait til you see his abs."

Sugawara laughs and leans back into his chair, finally relaxing. "How long am I going to have to wait?"

"It's never really something he and I plan, but I guess there are a few things we'll have to work out now that you're around." Hanamaki shrugs. 

"Ahh." Sugawara turns his body to face Hanamaki, drawing his knees to his chest. "So when you say casual, it's more like on a whim?"

"Yeah." Hanamaki smiles. "We're basically together all the time, so we never needed to plan it out."

"I hope you don't think that just because you asked me to join you I would be upset if you two had sex without me." At that moment the door opens and Matsukawa walks in with the pizza. "If anything just text me."

"Half veggie, half pepperoni." Matsukawa confirms, sitting the box down on a clear spot on his desk.

Hanamaki practically squeals and reaches for a piece before Matsukawa even takes his seat. Sugawara giggles but takes a piece right after him. Matsukawa smiles, enjoying how pleased Hanamaki looks. 

"Anything fun happened while I was gone?"

"Hanamaki was just telling me about your apparently amazing abs." Sugawara laughs.

Matsukawa pats his stomach with his free hand. "Well I'll be glad to show you them, just not now obviously."

Hanamaki boos mockingly. "And here I thought we could blow you in your office."

Matsukawa scoffs. "It's not like you haven't tried to suggest that before, Makki."

"Shot down, again." Hanamaki laughs. "I swear he's more fun in private."

Sugawara hums and gives Matsukawa a look that's a bit more knowing than it should be. "Oh I'm sure. The quiet ones are always the most fun in bed."

Matsukawa feels a thrill go through him. Yeah, definitely more knowing than he should be. 

"Oh? Is this experience speaking, Sugawara?" Hanamaki grins.

Something shifts in Sugawara eyes but he still smiles all the same. 

"Something like that."

Matsukawa sees the change in Sugawara's gaze and sighs. "Just eat your pizza, Makki."

Hanamaki frowns but takes another bite. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up again."

Sugawara shrugs and picks a black olive off the pizza. "It's okay. I'm not trying to forget him or anything."

Matsukawa looks back and forth between them. How close did they get while he was killing himself over the training log and not thinking about Hanamaki. 

"Did I miss something?"

Sugawara chews and swallows before he answers. "I should probably mention that I'm recently out of a serious relationship. It was a mutual break up, but it's still fresh for me."

Matsukawa glares at Hanamaki who looks away like he's innocent in all this. He should have told him before suggesting all of this. 

"Are you sure you want to do this then?"

"Thank you, but I'm sure." Sugawara laughs as brightly as he usually does. "As long as there are no strings attached, I will be just peachy."

No strings, huh? Hanamaki for sure can hold that part of the deal but Matsukawa can't say the same. At least for Hanamaki. Those strings have already woven themselves deep. But at least he won't be lying to Sugawara, not technically.

"Don't worry about that." He settles on saying.

Sugawara smiles around his pizza. "I know. I mean, you two have doing this for a while and you're still friends. And since we don't know each other too well, I'm not worried."

Still friends. _Still just friends._ It leaves a bitter taste in Matsukawa's mouth that he pushes down with another bite of pizza. Hanamaki has already finished his first piece and is reaching for his second. 

"I was thinking, if everyone is free, we can try this out tonight. Or at least this weekend."

"It is Friday." Sugawara muses with a smirk.

Hanamaki smirks right back but Matsukawa doesn't want to watch how well those two are getting along. 

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

"I don't have anything to do until tomorrow afternoon." Sugawara crosses his legs. "So, yes."

Hanamaki turns his attention to Matsukawa. His head snaps up and he brings himself back to the conversation.

"What about you, Mattsun? You in?"

_I can never say no to you._ He thinks. "Of course."

Hanamaki claps his hand against his leg and fishes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Sugawara. 

"Put your number in there, just in case. You comfortable coming over to my place, Sugawara? Do you live near here?"

"About 20 minutes by train." Sugawara types his number in. "Not too far."

Hanamaki takes his phone back and eats the rest of his pizza slice with a smile. If he was excited about almost any other thing, Matsukawa would be happy too. 

But it's hard to match the excitement when in the back of his mind all his anxiety is saying is that he's not good enough for Hanamaki. Not enough, not how he wants to be.

He has to wonder if anyone would be good enough. Maybe Hanamaki was just the type of person to play those sorts of games with people. Maybe Matsukawa just doesn't want to see it.

Matsukawa feels his heart sink and just as suddenly as the thoughts, his appetite is lost. Matsukawa puts on his most neutral face and finishes the crust of the pizza he's been munching on.

"We should probably talk about the dirty stuff now." Hanamaki shoves more pizza in his mouth. "Limits and stuff. Sugawara, any preference for top or bottom?"

Sugawara laughs and Matsukawa is now thankful he closed the door. "Bottom, mostly. But it depends on who I'm with."

"Me too." Hanamaki says. He throws a sly look towards Matsukawa. "Anything you're really into?"

Matsukawa has to force himself to not look away. But instead he looks at a point past Sugawara's head. Even if he is listening intently.

"Hmm. Role playing can be fun. But I like it a bit rough, maybe a few toys."

"Mattsun, he's perfect!" Hanamaki lights up. 

Sugawara bites his lip. "Really? Why, do you like to be rough, Matsukawa?"

Matsukawa gets the mental image of Sugawara's tear stained face begging for more and it makes him smirk. He could focus on physical. It gets the emotional out of his mind, at least for now. 

"I do, but I think Makki is excited about the toys. We don't play with them too much since it's just the two of us. But I have a feeling we'll be using more."

Sugawara smiles and looks back between the two men. "I'm glad we'll work well. What about you two? Anything I should know?"

"Makki and I don't always use protection, but obviously that's something we can change."

Sugawara finishes his pizza and wipes his hands on his pants. "I would appreciate that."

Hanamaki hums as he thinks. "Anything you're definitely not comfortable with? Mattsun won't do anything that could actually hurt us like choking or impact play."

Sugawara scratches the back of his head. "Well, I'm not too sure. My ex and I never experimented too much so it wasn't really until after we broke up I tried anything."

"What have you tried and liked?"

Sugawara blushes and Matsukawa can't help but find it cute. It's a little surprising to see him turn shy but he knows not to believe it too much. He said yes too quickly to be shy about this.

"I like bondage. And vibrators. And we don't have to do this only in a bedroom."

Matsukawa practically purrs. Maybe this was going to be more fun than he thought. Hanamaki looks equally pleased. 

"I love toys, too. Bondage sounds like a lot of fun, but we've only used handcuffs."

"I do have some ropes, they're soft." Sugawara is playing with his fingers like it's some nervous habit. "But we don't need to use them tonight. Maybe just do something simple."

"Something to get used to each other." Matsukawa agrees.

"Exactly." Sugawara scratches behind his ear. "You two already know each other's ins and outs. Just because this sounds like a good idea doesn't mean it's automatically going to be enjoyable."

"Glad someone here is realistic." Matsukawa shoots Hanamaki a teasing glance. "Makki tends to get a bit ahead of himself."

Hanamaki frowns and takes another piece of pizza as if in retaliation. "Excuse me for being excited. I've never done this before so why not have your first threesome with your best friend and an old high school rival?"

"I'm excited too." Sugawara says quietly. 

There's a pretty smile on his face that sends Matsukawa's heart racing. That was certainly a new feeling.

He can start to feel it in his chest. Some of that bitterness has left, especially since finding out more about Sugawara. At first, he would have said he was only doing this for Hanamaki. But now he can't even deny that part of him that was attracted to Sugawara. So he can now say he is feeling it too.

"Me too." Hanamaki smiles. 

Matsukawa likes that smile too. It's wilder than Sugawara's, but it makes Matsukawa feel warm. Maybe this would all work out okay. 

He glances at the clock and realizes how long they've been talking and their lunch hour is almost up. Matsukawa sighs and closes the pizza box with a few slices left. 

"It's time to go back to work guys. Makki if you still want to help me with the log, you can stay."

"Sure!" Hanamaki beams at him. "Will you be okay, Sugawara?"

Matsukawa is honestly surprised by how excited Hanamaki is. Writing a training log isn't that much fun. But Sugawara waves him off and stands. 

"I'll be fine. If I need help I'll start screaming."

Matsukawa snorts. The mental image is just too funny. "At least mute your mic first."

Sugawara snorts and winks at Matsukawa. "I'll keep that in mind."

He waves them goodbye and leaves Matsukawa's office. Hanamaki pulls his chair to the other side of his desk and watches as Matsukawa logs back into his computer. 

"Thanks for helping." Matsukawa says as he pulls up his draft. "My head pounds when I look at this too long."

Hanamaki laughs and lays his head against Matsukawa's shoulder. 

B"Honestly I would rather help with this than talk to another customer. At least for today."

Matsukawa puts his hand on Hanamaki's thigh, happy just to have him by his side. No matter how comfortable he feels with Sugawara, he's perfectly content to just have his best friend to himself.

Matsukawa rubs his thumb into his skin until he actually has to use both hands to type. It helps him remind himself that he's still at work, that he can't move his head to kiss Hanamaki. Not that he could anyway. Not if he wants to keep the arrangement they have. Not if he wants to keep Hanamaki, in whatever way he can have him.

Sometimes it's so hard to see the line; years of being in love starts to blur it. And it's only when Hanamaki starts pointing out things he could change in the work that he snaps out of his head. His last thought if Hanamaki ever thought of him in a more than platonic way.

"So, I need to give basic steps that a high schooler could figure out?" Matsukawa drawls.

"Well, kind of." Hanamaki finally sits up and Matsukawa immediately misses the warmth. "Imagine this being your first job. I doubt anyone would know the actual terms."

"They would if they paid attention in their university classes. Unlike you." He pokes at Hanamaki's sides just for more contact.

Hanamaki grabs Matsukawa's hand so he stays still. "True but who also became one of the best reps here? Me."

"Yeah, yeah. Brag all you want." 

Their fingers tangle together naturally, as if they were something more than friends.

Typing this would be considerably faster if he would let go of Hanamaki's hand but he can't. He can't get himself to do it, not yet. But even so, Hanamaki's input is a great help. Maybe he could have gotten this done yesterday if not for his horrid mental state.

His eyes flit over to Hanamaki's. His best friend is watching the screen with rapt attention, but his thumb runs over Matsukawa's knuckles in steady swipes. 

He takes a breath. It was time to refocus. 

They work quickly for the next few hours. Matsukawa had let go of Hanamaki's hand even if he didn't want to. And they're able to get the training log done about an hour before they leave from work. Hanamaki stands up from his chair and stretches, cracking his back at the same time. Matsukawa double saves the file and turns towards Hanamaki.

"Thanks for your help. I couldn't have finished this quickly without you."

"Next time let me help sooner." Hanamaki laughs.

Matsukawa smiles and slouches in his chair. He just wants to leave at this point. "I'll remember that the next time I have to do one of these."

Hanamaki smirks and sits on the clear edge of his desk. "I think they'll be impressed, Mattsun."

"We should put your name on it too." Matsukawa turns to his side and looks up at Hanamaki. "This wouldn't have been as good without you."

"I didn't help that much." Hanamaki waves him off, but uses his lap as a footrest. "Besides, it was your project. It will look bad if they know you had help."

Matsukawa lays his arm across Hanamaki's shins, letting his hand rest near his knee. "Are you trying to get me promoted or something?"

"And let you leave the department? I don't think so." He snorts. "Just want them to know what a great job you're already doing here."

Matsukawa stares at Hanamaki longer the he should. He sighs and pats Hanamaki's knee. "Thanks. But I don't see any harm in having you help when it's your position I'm writing this for."

Hanamaki kicks at him lightly. "Don't argue with me."

"Okay, okay." Matsukawa picks up Hanamaki's legs and slides them off his lap. "Go check on Sugawara. I haven't heard screaming but make sure."

The service tech laughs as he hops off the desk gracefully, waving his way out. He finds Sugawara on the tail end of a call, using that soothing voice of his. Hanamaki quietly sits in his chair and rolls it over into Sugawara's cubicle. He almost runs into the desk making Sugawara jump but his voice doesn't change. Hanamaki waits until Sugawara ends the call and smiles.

"It sounds like you survived."

"It's been slow." The silver haired man smiles. "Did you finish the thing you were helping with?"

"Yep." Hanamaki folds his arms on the desk and rests his head on top. "Mattsun had to write a new training log."

"Exciting." Sugawara says dryly. "Want to close out the tickets from this morning while I take calls?"

Hanamaki groans. "No. I want to go home." But he still sits up and slowly rolls back to his desk. "I appreciate your sacrifice."

"You can't be tired yet, Hanamaki." Sugawara's voice floats across the divider, lofty and teasing. Hanamaki logs back into his computer and gets the process started. 

"Trust me, I'll wake up when I need it."

"I'll hold you to that." Hanamaki can hear the purr in his voice.

Hanamaki pauses and slides back over to the divider. "I'll make dinner too. If you need to go home after work, I can text you my address."

"I'll probably go home and change." He hums.

"Okay." Hanamaki rolls back to his desk and finishes his work. There's no point in bothering him anymore, no matter how excited he is about tonight.

It doesn't take more than half and hour, and he's just saving the file as Matsukawa leans over his shoulder. 

"Let’s call it a day, Makki."

Hanamaki sighs and leans back in the chair. Matsukawa rubs the palm if his hand into Hanamaki's shoulder and turns off his computer. 

"It's weird when you're the one telling me to leave."

"Should I go lock myself in the office until you come drag me out?" Matsukawa snorts.

"No." Hanamaki stands, effectively making Matsukawa's hand fall. He grabs his bag and looks over the divider for Sugawara. "You following us out?"

"Go on ahead." He calls over. "I'll see you at your place in...an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll text you the address." They start to walk out but Hanamaki stops a bit awkwardly. "You can stay the night, if you want. Mattsun normally does."

The reply is stilted, equally awkward to Matsukawa's ears. "Thanks. I'll...think about it."

"Sure. See you then." Sugawara nods and they leave without anything else said. Matsukawa is giving glances to Hanamaki, whose ears have turned a light shade of pink. He waits until they're in the elevator before flicking them.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Ow!" He holds his hands over his ears in a protective motion and nearly drops his bag. "Not the urge to flick my best friend, that's for sure."

Matsukawa snorts and pulls his hands away by his wrists. He lets his hands fall but Hanamaki is still pouting. 

"Sorry. You know what I mean."

Hanamaki shuffles, looking at the ugly carpet of the elevator. It's yellow and red checkered and looks like it's been used as a mud run a few too many times. 

"I don't know. I'm excited. Maybe a little nervous."

Matsukawa opens his mouth to speak but the elevator door dings open and Hanamaki walks out. He sighs and follows after him. It almost surprises Matsukawa that he even feels the same way. 

"Me too. I'm actually going to head home quick too. I'll be there before Sugawara, though."

"Oh, going to freshen up for our guest?" Hanamaki tries to use his normal teasing voice, though it comes out a bit odd.

Matsukawa snorts, holding the door open for Hanamaki as they leave. "No. I just want to leave my stuff at home."

Hanamaki throws a glance at him over his shoulder. "You should bring that new toy you got last month. The one we haven't tried yet."

"Okay." Something feels heavy in Matsukawa's chest and stops Hanamaki on the corner where they split directions. "But we'll only use it if Sugawara is okay with it. He did say something about keeping this one simple."

Hanamaki nods with a smirk. "I was actually thinking about myself."

"Am I staying the whole weekend?" Matsukawa laughs. 

"I mean, if you don't want to..." Hanamaki smirks like he knows just how badly Matsukawa does want that.

Matsukawa laughs it off. "I'll pack a bag."

Hanamaki goes back to smiling that bright smile. "I'll see you tonight. Any requests for dinner?"

Matsukawa looks over his shoulder. He already started going his direction. "Surprise me."

He doesn't hear if Hanamaki replies. He's already crossing the street and thinking about what he should wear tonight. Did it even matter if he's just going to take it off? It's been a while since he brought new clothes to Hanamaki's place anyway.

It looks a little sad when he enters his apartment. It's dark, barely lit from any natural light. It's almost like a dorm room, without much personality. He sighs and goes straight to his bedroom to get what he needs. 

Sometimes he wonders how many hours he's actually spent here. Most of the time he's at work or at Hanamaki's, and only stops by to change or sleep.

In hindsight, they should have just moved in together after college. But Matsukawa tries not to dwell on it too much and pulls a duffle bag out of his closet and fills it with clothes. Before he can forget, he grabs the toy Hanamaki mentioned and throws it in.

He had bought the thing on a whim. He had been doing some online shopping and decided that Hanamaki would like it. But since they rarely have sex at his place, he always forgets it. Hanamaki always makes fun of him about it but Matsukawa can generally always shut him up real quick. He zips up the bag and leaves.

He only lives about 5 minutes away from Hanamaki, so the walk is short enough to keep any unwanted thoughts out of his head. He tries to focus on his excitement for the night. It's been a while since he's had sex with anyone besides Hanamaki. For obvious reasons but that's a different thought for a different day. He gets to Hanamaki's apartment quickly and buzzes to let him know he's here.

He's let in almost immediately. Hanamaki was probably over excited and waiting by the door. Which was a very cute thought. When he gets upstairs it's pretty obvious that Hanamaki rushed to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients for dinner quickly. Matsukawa laughs to himself but goes to his bedroom first to drop off his bag. Then he meets Hanamaki and sits on the counter to watch him cook.

"What did you decide on making?"

"Spicy beef curry." Hanamaki smiles over his shoulder. Matsukawa sort of likes how they don't bother greeting each other with pointless conversation.

"Sounds delicious." Matsukawa leans back against the cabinets and watches how Hanamaki's back moves as he chops the vegetables.

"It's my sister's recipe, so I hope it turns out like hers." Hanamaki turns to stir something on the stove. "Did you bring new clothes? I have your other ones, but I haven't done the laundry yet."

It almost pains Matsukawa, that Hanamaki takes care of him so well. It's nothing short of what a friend would do but when all you want to do is kiss that friend, it makes it worse. 

"I brought more. But I'm not too concerned about needing clothes this weekend."

Hanamaki laughs brightly. God, that sound is a bittersweet ache in Matsukawa's chest. 

"I love the way you think."

Matsukawa doesn't comment. Instead he tries to meet Hanamaki's mindset, to get excited like him. And if he can stop being melodramatic for a minute, he will be just as excited. 

The smell of spices makes Matsukawa's stomach growl. Maybe he should have eaten more of that pizza. A few minutes later he hears Hanamaki's phone ding a message. Since Hanamaki is busy cooking he doesn't seem to hear it so Matsukawa hops off the counter and reads the text, hip bumps Hanamaki to get his attention.

"Sugawara is on his way."

“Okay. He said he's only about 20 minutes out, right?” 

“Right…” 

Hanamaki glances at his best friend, eyes searching for something he doesn't find.

“Mattsun, what's wrong?” 

There's no point in lying. Or, at least Matsukawa can give a half truth. 

"I'm a little self conscious." Matsukawa says, though he's smiling. "It's been a long time since I've been with anyone but you."

"What?" Hanamaki turns away from the stove and brushes a few stray hairs back. "You're amazingly attractive and Sugawara won't judge. Plus, I'm still here."

Matsukawa gives him a half smile. It's more of a nervous excitement, but hearing Hanamaki say that makes him feel better. 

"Thanks, but it's more about trying to learn someone else's weak spots."

Hanamaki snorts and goes back to his cooking. "But isn't that the exciting part? It's like going back to when we first started this." He turns his head to smirk at Matsukawa. "Besides, we can always work together to make him weak."

Oh. That sounded like fun. A lot of fun. Matsukawa hums and smirks back at him. 

"Now that sounds like a plan."

Hanamkai smiles sweetly even though Matsukawa knows there's nothing innocent about what he's thinking. 

"Good. Get some bowls out please. Can you let him in when he buzzes?"

"What am I, your butler?" Matsukawa snorts. Not that he actually minds. It's just another piece of that fake domesticity they've built.

"No, but if I'm cooking for you I expect to be helped." Hanamaki laughs along. 

An all Matsukawa can think of his how he could help like this everyday, if he'd let him. But that's something he can mull over later, when Hanamaki is asleep in his arms and the late hours allow him to pretend, just for a little while.

Matsukawa internally sighs and moves to get the bowls out that Hanamaki asked for. He helps Hanamaki as he's cooking, either to hand him ingredients to taste testing. It's another fifteen minutes before Matsukawa hears the buzzer for the front door. He shares a quick look with Hanamaki before letting their guest in.

Sugawara taps on the door when he gets up the stairs and it takes a lot of self control for Matsukawa to open the door as if he wasn't standing with his hand on the knob.

"Hey, Sugawara. Glad you could make it."

Sugawara smiles and steps into the apartment. He had a small bag thrown over his shoulder and slips off his shoes before he goes any further.

"This place was easy to find. Thanks for letting me in."

"Come on in, Makki is almost done cooking."

Sugawara follows Matsukawa into the kitchen. He doesn't look nervous but there's a hint of shyness behind his eyes that Matsukawa can't wait to get rid of. Hanamaki is spooning rice into their bowls as they walk in.

"Glad you made it here in one piece, Sugawara. You hungry?"

"Starving." Sugawara grins. "That smells delicious."

"Why, thank you." Hanamaki shuffles back over to the skillet filled with curry. "You can put your bag down whenever you want, Sugawara."

Sugawara does that shy little glance around again, so Matsukawa steps forward and takes the bag from his shoulder. 

"Here, I'll put it in the bedroom for you."

Sugawara smiles thankfully and steps to the side to let Matsukawa out. "Thank you. Do you need any help, Hanamaki?"

"No, but thanks. I'm just about finished. What do you like to drink? I have tea, orange juice, milk, beer, wine coolers, and of course water." Hanamaki rattles off like he's a server at a restaurant.

Sugawara laughs behind his hand, his eyes closing into crescents. "Um, beer sounds nice."

Hanamaki laughs too, just because Sugawara was so adorable when he's out of his element. 

"Coming right up."

"Thank you." Hanamaki fishes a few beers out of the fridge just in time for Matsukawa to come back and snatch one out of his hand. Hanamaki only sighs but gets another one out and hands it to Sugawara. Matsukawa laughs and finds his bottle opener from the drawer.

"Are we eating at the table, Makki?"

Hanamaki takes the now open bottle from him with a dry look. "Yes, we have a guest. We have to at least pretend to be civilized. Also, I don't want this spice making stains on my couch."

Matsukawa snorts but at least Sugawara tries to be polite. "You don't really need to make more effort on my account."

"If there's three of us squeezing onto that couch, something is going to spill and I didn't use a whole paycheck on furniture I want stained."

"Just let him be, Sugawara." Matsukawa picks up one of the bowls and holds it out for Hanamaki to fill it with the curry. "He's very protective over his couch."

"It was expensive!" Hanamaki snaps back, but there's no heat to it. Sugawara just laughs and takes the full bowl.

"So I guess fucking on the couch is a no."

Hanamaki pauses from filling another bowl to think. He eventually shakes his head as Matsukawa holds out another bowl. 

"Making out yes, definitely. But sex, no. It's too messy."

"Noted." Sugawara snickers.

"Yeah, yeah. You two sit at the table, I'll be there in a minute." 

Matsukawa laughs and motions for Sugawara to follow him out of the kitchen. The table they're eating at isn't very large but it's good enough for three people. The pair sits across from each other but wait to eat until Hanamaki walks in and sits.

Hanamaki motions for them to start eating. "Go on, try it."

Matsukawa rolls his eyes at his best friend and takes his first bite. A little spicy, but still good. He just doesn't expect the near pornographic moan Sugawara makes.

"This is amazing!"

Matsukawa freezes and his eyes widen at Sugawara. The sound keeps playing over in his head and right then and there he knows that it's a sound he can quickly get used to. Hanamaki seems to be taken aback too but at least he can speak afterwards.

"You like spicy food?"

"Love it." Sugawara grins around another bite. "It's like you knew the way straight to my heart."

Hanamaki laughs. "I guess it's just my intuition."

Matsukawa is still staring at Sugawara. He knows he's still eating, but he barely tastes the spice on his tongue. For the first time, he's imagining Sugawara making more of those noises.

Sugawara looks up at Matsukawa right then. They lock eyes and it makes him think that Sugawara very much could have made that noise on purpose. Sugawara slows his eating enough to actually speak.

"Do you not like spicy food, Matsukawa? You seem kinda spacey."

"It's okay." He answers carefully. Why does he feel like he's the one being mentally undressed now? "I'll eat just about anything though."

Sugawara hums but his face diffuses into a smile and turns his head to Hanamaki. "Well, you can make this for me anytime."

Hanamaki beams. "Keep those compliments coming and I'll make it for you whenever you want."

"I'll hold you to that."

Hanamaki flashes a smile at Matsukawa. One that means he's really, truly pleased with himself. It makes Matsukawa smile too. 

"Make him come and he's your personal chef. Trust me."

Sugawara laughs. "Well I'm looking forward to later, then. I've always wanted a personal chef."

"That's weird, all you do is drink my beer and steal my blankets." Hanamaki shoots back at Matsukawa. But then he's laughing and leaning on an elbow with an almost dreamy look on his face. "We're very excited too, Sugawara. Very. Excited."

Sugawara smirks at Hanamaki but as his gaze crosses over to Matsukawa it turns more into a smile. "Well then let's enjoy our wonderful meal first. There's no rush."

Matsukawa smiles back. In an odd way, it's like Sugawara can read him. Like he knows that he's a bit more apprehensive. It makes Matsukawa realize how considerate Sugawara has been through all this. He's not pushing any boundaries, not making himself a problem. Honestly it's just making him relax more.

He takes a drink of his beer and settles back in his chair. 

"Tell us more about you, Sugawara." He watches Sugawara's pretty brown eyes snap to his. And yeah, he really is gorgeous. "Tell us anything. I feel like we don't know much about you."

Sugawara shrugs. "Well I guess I talked with Hanamaki more than you over these few days." He takes another bite to give him time to think. "I'm an only child. Foxes are my favorite animals. Umm, I like sappy movies..?” He ends it off as a question, like he's unsure if he should keep going.

"I'm an only child, too." Matsukawa smiles at him. It's amazing how he could go from snarky to sexy to sweet so quickly. Just like Hanamaki. "Did you grow up in Miyagi?"

"My whole life." Matsukawa can see some nostalgia forming in his eyes before Sugawara glances down. "It was only during college I moved to Tokyo. I met great people there but it never felt like home. So I came back."

Hanamaki sighs wistfully. "No place like it, that's for sure. Does your old roommate still live in Tokyo?"

Sugawara nods. "His fiance is from Tokyo. I'm not sure if he would ever be convinced to leaving. But they’re both happy there so it's not like he minds."

"Isn't it weird to think that we're all adults now, with real jobs and bills and our friends are all getting into serious relationships?" Hanamaki laughs. "A few years ago we were watching our high school friends take body shots off a stripper."

Matsukawa unconsciously glances at Hanamaki. He tries not to think about the serious relationship part and laughs along. 

"We have two out of those three down."

"I'm just glad none of my friends have kids yet." Sugawara laughs.

Instantly Matsukawa is hit with images of Hanamaki playing with a toddler. Trying to take care of them and making silly faces. It warms his heart but he's not sure if Hanamaki would ever want that. But Hanamaki teases Sugawara back.

"What? You don't want to be Uncle Suga-chan?"

Sugawara wrinkles his nose. "It's not that. I love kids, I just wouldn't trust any of my friends with a tiny human."

Hanamaki snorts and Matsukawa forces himself to stop that train of thought. He looks at Sugawara instead. 

"So you would rather be Papa Suga?"

"One day." He grins. "How about you two? Thought about a family one day?"

Matsukawa looks down at the table so he can't look at Hanamaki. It would be too obvious to Sugawara, being as perceptive as he is. But Hanamaki seems excited.

"I think I need to make more money before I can be responsible for another being."

"Good point." Sugawara takes a drink, looking perfectly happy. Matsukawa almost starts staring again. "One day, though?"

Matsukawa accidentally catches his eye. "One day."

The moment is there and gone in a heartbeat, but it leaves Matsukawa feeling like he's missed something. Matsukawa sighs and looks back down at his food. He doesn't want to think about his future, let alone talk about it. Especially since what he wants he can't really have.

Hanamaki looks at him with a small bit of concern. But it's gone in a moment and he's back to eating his dinner. Sugawara finishes off his beer.

"So, I did want to mention something before we do this."

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa look up at the same time. It makes Hanamaki laugh so Matsukawa asks instead. 

"Mention what?"

"I don't think we mentioned if it's okay or not, or if it's something you guys don't do, but..." He looks a bit embarrassed and the color it brings to his cheeks is adorable. "I really like kissing, so..."

Hanamaki laughs again but Matsukawa hits his shoulder to make him shut up. It only made Sugawara look more embarrassed. 

"We kiss, Sugawara. Actually most of the time it starts with a make out session."

"I had to ask before I made a mistake of some sort." He mutters.

Hanamaki waves it off. "I guess it's sort of my fault for not mentioning it. It's kinda natural for Mattsun and I, I forgot to say something about it."

"Besides," Hanamaki leans forward. "I don't think you could convince us not to kiss you."

"I-" Sugawara's eyes widen a fraction but he quickly recovers and pulls on a smirk. Right then Matsukawa knows these two will be the death of him. "I'm glad. You can kiss me wherever you want."

"Whenever I want?" Hanamaki hums.

Sugawara laughs. "Well I'm sure in the heat of everything I won't really care."

Hanamaki gives him an appreciative look. "What do you say we finish up so we can...get to dessert, so to speak."

Matsukawa rolls his eyes while Sugawara snorts a laugh but neither disagree. They were all almost finished with their meals anyway that it only takes a few more minutes before Matsukawa is taking their bowls in to the sink. He can always wash them later and he knows Hanamaki is too excited to care about staining the dishes.

He takes a moment to lean against the sink and breathe. More than one emotion is pricking under his skin, and he's not sure which one is most prominent. The responsible part of his conscious is telling him that he wants to focus on Hanamaki. On how Hanamaki wants more than just him. On how Hanamaki doesn't want him. But a stronger growing side can't get over how pretty Sugawara is, or how much he's actually starting to like the other man. If he wants to enjoy this night, he's going to listen to that part.

Shaking his head, he goes back to the other two. They've moved from the dining room, and he finds Hanamaki pulling Sugawara towards the couch. He pushes down that sense of jealousy at Hanamaki holding Sugawara's hand in favor for the excitement the other two are feeling. Hanamaki pushes Sugawara on the couch and sits close next to him.

They look like neither of them know what to do next. Matsukawa decides he may as well get the ball rolling and does what he knows how to do. 

He comes up behind the couch, dips down and mumbles against Hanamaki's jaw, hands going to rub his shoulders. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Hanamaki shivers but looks intently at Sugawara. He raises a hand and cups Sugawara's jaw before leaning in slowly. The silver haired man doesn't pull away, he even leans forward and meets Hanamaki's lips.

It's almost surreal to watch Hanamaki kiss someone else. But it's equally as fascinating. Matsukawa watches Hanamaki run his tongue over Sugawara's bottom lip, move his other hand to Sugawara's thigh. Sugawara's hands come up to latch around Hanamaki's neck, keeping him close as he changes the angle of the kiss. He parts his lips, letting Hanamaki's tongue roam. 

Matsukawa shifts his eyes to Sugawara and sees him looking at him. Almost like command for him to join in.

Who is he to disobey? He comes around the couch to kneel by Sugawara's side and drags his hand up his calf, over his knee, his hip. 

Having his hands on someone else is odd. But he likes the way Sugawara shifts his legs open ever so slightly and makes a small noise into Hanamaki's mouth.

Matsukawa wants to bring more noises out of him so he slips his hand under Sugawara's shirt. Lightly running his fingers along his skin. He presses himself closer to Sugawara and feels him shudder against him. It isn't enough so he presses his lips to Sugawara's neck. He feels the moan more than he hears it. It's quiet and Hanamaki swallows it before it hits the air, but it still strikes something in Matsukawa's chest.

It makes Matsukawa bolder. His other hand slides onto Sugawara's hip and moves across his stomach. He starts unbuttoning his shirt and he can feel the goosebumps prickle his skin. Matsukawa finally hears that moan when he begins sucking marks against his collarbone and Sugawara lets his head fall back. His chin bumps against Hanamaki's on his way across Sugawara's chest and he nips his best friend's throat too. 

"Bedroom." He murmurs.

Hanamaki adjusts his head to kiss Matsukawa. It catches him off guard but before he can react Hanamaki is standing up and pulling Sugawara up by his hands. Matsukawa chuckles and follows with his hands still on Sugawara's hips.

Hanamaki wastes no time pushing Sugawara to the bed and straddling him. Matsukawa smirks hearing the little gasp Sugawara gives. He knows exactly what it's like to be under Hanamaki like that.

Matsukawa crawls onto the bed behind him and tracks his lips up Hanamaki's neck before biting his ear. He unbuttons Hanamaki's shirt and slowly pulls it off, throwing it on the floor.

Sugawara's hands find the bare skin and blunt nails scrape along Hanamaki's chest. Hanamaki's breathing is becoming heavy as he leans back against Matsukawa's chest. 

"So how are we doing this?"

Matsukawa's fingers play with Hanamaki's nipples almost nonchalantly as Sugawara watches with blown eyes.

"Let Sugawara decide. He's our guest."

They both look down at him, Hanamaki a little more aroused than Matsukawa's signature smirk. But the corner of Sugawara's mouth turns up and he raises himself on his elbows. 

"You said you liked to top Matsukawa?"

Dark eyes follow the curve of his neck down to the rumpled collar of his shirt. He looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine. 

"Yeah."

Sugawara's eyes flutter to Hanamaki's. "If I want Matsukawa to fuck me, what do you want to do to me? Or me to you?"

A short moan breaks from Hanamaki's lips as the fingers on his chest move south. "I want to watch him fuck you. Maybe come on that pretty face."

Sugawara leans up the rest of the way, so he's only a few inches from Hanamaki's face. 

"Maybe we should switch places then."

Hanamaki shifts forward and rolls to the side in one smooth motion, leaving Matsukawa looking down at Sugawara. 

There's something in the back of Matsukawa's mind telling him to move, to take Sugawara quickly. But the other part wants him to put on a show. This is mostly for Hanamaki, after all.

He decides on the show, he might as well enjoy this. Matsukawa crawls between Sugawara's legs and pushes them apart. He runs his hands over Sugawara's chest and unbuttons his shirt slowly.

Sugawara responds beautifully, tilting his head back and helping Matsukawa peel the shirt from his shoulders. He hooks a calf around Matsukawa's thigh and rolls his hips up. Matsukawa chucks the shirt onto the floor before taking off his own. 

He watches Sugawara's chest move as he breathes and Matsukawa can't help but be fascinated by it. He definitely wants to take his time now. He moves his lips up Sugawara's chest before taking his lips.

Kissing Sugawara is so different from kissing Hanamaki. Sugawara opens up for him immediately, lets him take control without a fight. Sugawara's hands are all over him, like he can't decide what he wants to do with them. Matsukawa slowly moves his hands down his chest and stomach, making sure to put some pressure on his nails. 

Matsukawa kisses down his jaw and starts to open Sugawara's pants.

"Mmnn." Sugawara whines into his mouth, settling on clinging to his shoulders and rocking their hips together again.

Matsukawa sits up and moves to pull off Sugawara's pants. Sugawara is breathing heavily below him and he looks beautiful. Hanamaki doesn't let him rest. He attaches himself to Sugawara's neck and sucks in marks, not caring if Sugawara can't hide them later.

No sooner do Sugawara's pants hit the floor than Matsukawa is back between his legs, making dark purple marks on the insides of his thighs. 

Sugawara moans beautifully but Hanamaki muffles him with another kiss. Matsukawa is nursing a mark high on his thigh when he palms Sugawara through his boxers. Sugawara jerks at the contact, hands scrabbling to pull Matsukawa's hair. Hanamaki laughs against his lips.

"Oh, he liked that. Mattsun, what did you do?"

Matsukawa raises his head and hums in question. He moves his hand the same way causing him to jerk up the same. Matsukawa smirks but Sugawara pulls his hair in retaliation. It makes Hanamkai laugh but Matsukawa slips his fingers under the boxer's waistband. 

"Should we take these off?"

"Yes, definitely." Sugawara lifts his hips like he's been waiting for that cue all night.

Matsukawa chuckles but doesn't waste any time either. He pulls off his boxers and throws them over his shoulder, on to the floor. Matsukawa rubs his thumbs into Sugawara's hip bones. 

"Hey, Makki. Can you grab me the lube and condoms?"

The sound of cardboard tearing makes Matsukawa look up. Hanamaki is smirking at him, the fresh box of condoms in hand. 

"Way ahead of you." 

Matsukawa laughs as Hanamaki hands them over. Matsukawa puts the condom to the side for now but opens the bottle of lube.

"You ready, Sugawara?"

Sugawara smirks and the look in his eye is what Matsukawa would have to describe as smoldering. 

"Fuck me."

Matsukawa pours some lube on his fingers and braces his other hand on Sugawara's hip. No matter how insistent Sugawara sounds, Matsukawa knows they still need to take it slow. He pushes one finger inside Sugawara and the man below him let's out the loudest moan of the night.

It's so tight inside that Matsukawa can barely sink his finger all the way in, but he pumps his wrist a few times to get Sugawara to loosen up for him.

"It feels good, right?" Hanamaki asks Sugawara as he leans down to kiss him again. Their mouths meet in a messy union, Sugawara moaning into it. Hanamaki smirks and starts palming himself over his pants. "Mattsun is really good with his hands. Tell him what you like and he'll make it amazing."

Sugawara looks up at Matsukawa with dazed eyes. Matsukawa pushes his finger in further, making Sugawara arch his back up. Sugawara's hand flies up into Hanamaki's hair and keeps his face close.

"I want more."

"More?" Matsukawa slips another finger alongside the other, not even breaking his rhythm. "How much more?"

Hanamaki presses his mouth on Sugawara's neck and sucks more marks while his hand comes up to play with Sugawara's nipple. Sugawara moans instead of answering. He moves his hips to match Matsukawa's rhythm but he man on top of him keeps him still with a strong hand. 

"You stay right where you are, pretty boy."

Sugawara whines but Hanamaki is there to keep him worked up. He laughs into Sugawara's ear and turns his head to Matsukawa. 

"You're right Mattsun. He's very pretty." Hanamaki twists his nipple just right to get Sugawara squirming again.

They share a look, a little silent conversation, and Matsukawa knows exactly what game Hanamaki wants to play. He pushes another finger into Sugawara's tight hole, maybe a little too roughly. 

"And he's taking it so well, too. Greedy little hole is just sucking me in."

Sugawara moans out so Matsukawa doesn't feel too bad. He's loosening up for him amazingly and he doesn't seem too crossed about what they're saying. If the precome coming from Sugawara's cock means anything, it's only turning him on.

Hanamaki bites the shell of his ear. "Is that right, Sugawara? Are you eager for Mattsun to have his way with you?"

"Y-yes." He pulls Hanamaki's hair hard when Matsukawa brushes his prostate. "Oh, god, yes."

Hanamaki groans but doesn't move away from Sugawara. Matsukawa smirks and hits the spot until he can see tears pooling in Sugawara's eyes. He decides it's probably time to show him some mercy. 

He pulls out his hand making Sugawara feel empty but he knows it's not going to last long. Matsukawa opens the condom next to him and rolls it on his cock.

"You ready?"

The sound that comes from Sugawara's throat is nothing less than a mewl. He blinks away his tears, lets go of Hanamaki's hair to pull his thighs wider apart. It's an invitation and Matsukawa thinks he looks like a porn star.

Matsukawa shares one last look with Hanamaki before grabbing Sugawara's waist and sliding him flush. He lines up his cock and slowly pushes in. Maybe he should have prepared Sugawara a little better but from the way he's moaning it doesn't sound like he minds the tightness. Hanamaki is still there, kissing his neck and chest.

"Oh, fuck." Comes from Hanamaki and Matsukawa glances over to see him pulling his cock out and stroking it from base to tip. 

Matsukawa cards his hand through Hanamaki's hair and pulls him close, kissing him fully. He gets lost in the kiss until he hears Sugawara whining below him so he breaks the kiss to focus on him.

"You ready for me, Sugawara?"

"Fuck, yes." Sugawara moans. He reaches for Hanamaki's sack with one hand, rolls his palm to hear Hanamaki moan. 

Matsukawa puts both hands back on Sugawara's hips and pulls out slowly, just until only the tip is still in. He doesn't give warning when he slams back into Sugawara. He sets a face pace early, Sugawara's reactions making him forget of any hesitation he had earlier.

He's not sure if he expected Sugawara to be quiet, but he certainly didn't expect him to be so damn loud. Hanamaki rolls his hips down into Sugawara's hand as the silver haired man tries to keep some sense of what he's doing.

Matsukawa lets one of his hands go of Sugawara's hips to cup Hanamaki's jaw but he doesn't break rhythm. Matsukawa draws Hanamaki back close to him and goes back to kissing. 

It's a fantastic contrast; having Sugawara hot and tight around him, but having Hanamaki's tongue in his mouth, licking against him in the way he's come to know by touch alone.

He can still hear Sugawara moaning below him. He tightens his legs around Matsukawa's hips and hooks his ankles around his back, as if trying to get the attention back on him. He must have done something good to Hanamaki too because he's suddenly groaning into his mouth.

"You're so fucking tight." Matsukawa growls, pulling away from Hanamaki to look down at the man below him. 

He looks amazing. His bangs are sticking to his head, he's even blushing. Matsukawa uses his free hand to play with one of Sugawara's nipples. He's back instantly arches and Matsukawa can't help but smirk. Sugawara looks do appealing he leans forward and kisses him again.

"Don't hold back." He murmurs between sucking on Sugawara's lips. "Tell Makki how I feel inside you."

"Amazing." Sugawara clings onto Matsukawa tighter. It's almost hard to keep his hand on Hanamaki's cock moving. "So full. Hitting me in all the right places."

Hanamaki knocks his hand away anyway to stroke himself faster. His eyes fix on the place Matsukawa and Sugawara are connected. 

"He feels so good, right? Mattsun's cock is always amazing."

"So good." Sugawara agrees and repeats it like a mantra. 

Matsukawa isn't really used to having someone so pliant underneath him. He imagined Sugawara would be similar to Hanamaki, a little more demanding. But Matsukawa would never complain when he is tightening around him so well.

"You want to come for me?" Matsukawa growls against Sugawara's throat, making another dark bruise he won't possibly be able to hide. "You have to ask if you want to come."

"Yes!" He moans again and wraps his hand around his own cock. "Please, I want to come."

Matsukawa's hand snaps out and squeezes his wrist, just on the edge of too hard. 

"When did I say you could touch yourself?" 

Sugawara whines and lets go. Matsukawa takes his wrist and pins it over Sugawara's head, never slowing down his hips. Sugawara blinks up at him and pants.

"You, ahh, didn't. Please. Please, Mattsun! So close. I need to come."

"You're going to come on my cock like a good little slut." 

Both Sugawara and Hanamaki moan. The pink haired man arches forward as he finishes himself off, shooting hot over Sugawara's face.

It doesn't take much longer for Sugawara to follow him, come spilling on his stomach  
He tightens around Matsukawa, making him moan but it doesn't stop his hips. Matsukawa straightens out to watch himself piston in and out of Sugawara. He was so close to coming, but climax was in the back of his mind. He was way too focused on the way Sugawara arches under him, overstimulated but still moaning for it.

He completely misses when Hanamaki moves behind him, unwrapping Sugawara's legs to make room for himself. He massages Matsukawa's chest, drags his fingers up his abs, and bites his ear.

"Look at that beautiful mess you made. Still moaning even after he's come."

Pleasure surges through him and he's so very close. Hanamaki's hands on his chest feel like fire and he tilts his head back onto Hanamaki's shoulder. 

"Oh, shit, Makki-"

"That's right." Hanamaki bites his throat and that's all it takes for Matsukawa. He pushes himself fully in Sugawara and comes.

He swears he blacks out for a second, because the next thing he knows, Hanamaki is gently pulling Matsukawa's hands from their vice grip on Sugawara's wrist and hip. Matsukawa lets go. Now that he's coming down from his high he realised he could have hurt Sugawara. The silver haired man is looking back up at him with hooded eyes. Matsukawa smiles down as he lightly rubs his hip. 

"Are you alright, Sugawara?"

Sugawara hums, clearly still a little out of it. "I'm really alright."

Matsukawa hears Hanamaki chuckle behind him then suddenly his body heat is gone. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Hanamaki helps Sugawara sit up straight and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Matsukawa sort of feels bad when Sugawara flinches with the movement, but he mostly just feels proud. 

"I'm going to run him a bath, Mattsun."

Matsukawa hums in response. He reaches over into the nightstand and pulls out some tissues. He kneels in front of Sugawara and starts wiping the come off his face.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?"

Sugawara smiles under the attention. "Not nearly too much. That was amazing."

"Good. I wouldn't want to scare you off." 

Matsukawa cards his fingers through Sugawara's hair, pushing his bangs back. If Sugawara is this amazing in bed Matsukawa has no problem with this situation. Sugawara leans into the touch, tilting his chin up like he's asking for a kiss he's not sure if he'll get. 

"Takes more than that. Hanamaki was right about letting you be in control."

Matsukawa glances down at his lips. Should he kiss him? They've moved past any point where kissing your co-worker would make sense. But there's something so compelling about those lips. He leans forward and pecks his lips. A small kiss shouldn't hurt.

"It's usually Hanamaki who's controlling. Riding me like his life depends on it."

"I would love to see that." Sugawara gives him a breathtaking smile and suddenly he wants to kiss him again. 

Hanamaki comes back into the conversation at this point. His arms loop around Matsukawa's neck and he steals the kiss from Sugawara's lips.

Sugawara lazily kisses him back. "Did you enjoy that as much as we did?"

"It was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Hanamaki smirks at him. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you look with come on your face?"

Sugawara laughs and shakes his head. "No, but if it means we can do that again I'll be as pretty as you want."

"Of course we can do that again." Hanamaki scoffs playfully as he pulls Sugawara to his feet. "I haven't gotten my turn with you yet."

Sugawara's first steps falter but Hanamaki is there to keep him up. Sugawara thanks him with a smile and looks to the bathroom. 

"Did I hear something about a bath?"

Hanamaki makes a sweeping gesture and Matsukawa watches them walk to the bathroom across the hall. He looks down and figures he should probably clean up as well, starting with the condom that was starting to become grossly uncomfortable.

Matsukawa slips and ties it off before throwing it away in the small trash can next to the bed. He takes more tissues to clean himself off and then falls against the bed. 

He's still too worked up to fall asleep but his mind keeps going back to Sugawara. How he felt, how he looked. Even if he loves Hanamaki there's nothing he can do against the attraction he feels for Sugawara.  
He can hear the other two laughing from across the hall, and it makes him smile. At least things weren't awkward in the aftermath.

That would be the worse case scenario. It would be one thing if they just found Sugawara walking down the street. But when you're his boss, it would make things horribly awkward.

It was so easy to fall into him, though. Kissing Sugawara was something he's never experienced before, and he wants to do it again. He's broken out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps coming back into the room. He rolls over on his side and watches Hanamaki crawl onto the bed.

"Is Sugawara staying over tonight?"

"He hasn't made up his mind about it yet." Hanamaki is still shamelessly naked, a little flushed in the face. It's Matsukawa's favorite look on him. He drags his fingers up Matsukawa's side, an easy intimacy that aches. "You seemed like you had fun."

"I did." Matsukawa rests his arm over Hanamaki's hip and rubs circle patterns in his back. "You did too."

"It was fucking amazing, Mattsun." Hanamaki grins at him, almost too bright under the ceiling lights.

Matsukawa snorts. He still isn't sure how he feels in all this but he at least knows Hanamaki is happy. That's enough for now, until his head tries to convince him it's a bad idea. 

"Your turn will be just as amazing."

His best friend moves closer to him and touches his chest. "So...you're okay with how this went? Enough to do it again?"

Matsukawa eyes linger across Hanamaki's chest and neck, not exactly wanting to see his eyes. But he did enjoy tonight, a lot. 

"I'm more than okay. We can definitely do it again, as long as Sugawara is okay with it too."

"Oh, I'm definitely okay with it." They both look up to see Sugawara in the doorway, damp and wearing just a towel.

Matsukawa smiles and soaks up how amazing Sugawara looks. From the bruises on his neck and chest, to just how sexy he looks with his hair wet. Hanamaki speaks before Matsukawa can get words out of his mouth.

"Did you enjoy your bath, Sugawara?"

"I have to say it was nice treatment after rough sex." He laughs and Matsukawa's heart pounds against his ribs. That shouldn't be legal.

Hanamaki laughs and sits up straight. "We take care of each other so that would include you now. Have you put any more thought if you're staying or not?"

Sugawara smiles gently and walks over to the bed, seeming to consider them for a moment before he climbs in on Matsukawa's other side. 

"I think I'll stay."

Hanamaki whoops excitedly while Matsukawa sits up. He reaches his hand into Sugawara's hair an ruffles it, smiling at the pout he makes. 

"You may want to dry your hair before getting too comfortable."

He simply pulls the towel from around his waist and throws it over his hair petulantly. Matsukawa hears Hanamaki snort behind him but that doesn't stop him from reaching up and rubbing the towel over his hair. 

"That won't help anything. You'll get sick."

He can't possibly miss the way Sugawara leans into the touch, sighs against his side. Matsukawa realises too late that this is probably not something he should be doing. He has to force his heart rate down. But all he can think about is how he wants to kiss Sugawara's beauty mark.

Should he? He doesn't know. He leans in just as Sugawara peeks out from under the towel and suddenly Matsukawa's breath is gone. Sugawara is enchanting. Matsukawa pulls the towel towards him, covering Sugawara's eyes. He ruffles his hair one more time before throwing the towel on the floor. He clears his throat and lays back down.

"You should be fine now."

"Thanks." Sugawara whispers. Matsukawa is hyper aware of Hanamaki's eyes on them. But if Hanamaki thought anything weird about what just happened, he hides it well. He gets out of the bed and walks towards the light switch on the wall. 

"Are you a cuddler, Sugawara?"

"More than a little bit." Sugawara laughs as he shifts to snuggle under the blanket.

"Good." Hanamaki smirks and turns off the light. "Because Mattsun here is a wonderful pillow and is quite comfortable."

Matsukawa sighs as Hanamaki crawls back in beside him and lays on his arm. "I have a feeling I won't be able to move at all tonight."

"Probably not." Hanamaki pulls the blankets over himself, with some falling over Matsukawa. "But don't you want us to be comfy?"

"Why should I care?" But he's pulling Hanamaki closer and letting him use his shoulder as a pillow. He puts an arm around Sugawara as well, but doesn't push him into it. Sugawara hesitates but rests his head on Matsukawa's chest. He pulls the rest of the blankets over all of them and tightens his arms around them. He already knows it's going to get hot once they're asleep so it's a good thing they're all naked.

He likes that they're so close, comfortable in one another's space. And he is pretty tired, too.

He hears Sugawara's breath evening out into sleep. Hanamaki follows suit not too long after. He kisses Hanamaki's forehead before sleep claims him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He enjoys the attention, even if he does feel like there's something behind each of Matsukawa's kisses. Like a secret in every brush of his lips. 
> 
> He knows not to ask.

It's hot. Really, sticky, hot. Why couldn't he move? Hanamaki cracks open his eyes and tries to put together his surroundings. 

Oh, yeah. 

He's in his bed. With Matsukawa and Sugawara. Matsukawa, always the human heater, has him pressed up against his chest, legs tangled together.

He tries to sit up but Matsukawa's grip only tightens, so he settles with trying to get more comfortable. He looks around and sees that Sugawara somehow moved enough to press his face against Matsukawa's neck. It looks like a mess of silver hair from where he is. But Matsukawa is still holding him with a loose arm around his waist.

He can just barely crane his neck enough to see the clock. It's only 4:30 in the morning. The room is still dark, the only light is coming from the moon shining through the blinds. He can’t quite get back to sleep so he watches the other two instead. 

They would make a cute couple; the obvious contrast playing to their advantage.

Somehow, the thought doesn't sit right with him. Maybe it's the thought of them being together without him. Maybe it's just because the thought is so foreign. He always jokes about Matsukawa dating someone, buy really he's gotten too used to what they're doing. Maybe he's just being selfish.

He must move or something, because Matsukawa shifts and his eyes open. 

"Makki, everything okay?"

Hanamaki hums and adjusts his head on Matsukawa's chest. "I'm fine. Just randomly woke up. Go back to sleep."

Matsukawa kisses his head, warm and lingering like he does when he's not quite awake. 

"You should too."

He knows not to put too much thought into their kisses outside of having sex. They're mostly under the haze of sleep anyway. He just sighs and shifts his body to be a bit more comfortable. 

"I will."

It's much brighter in the room the next time he wakes, and he looks around to meet another pair of brown eyes on the other side of Matsukawa's chest.

"Good morning." Sugawara smiles tiredly.

"Morning." Hanamaki's dry throat grunting out the word. Sugawara chuckles but Hanamaki is still too tired to focus on it. Matsukawa is still sound asleep but unfortunately he still has his grip about them. "Are you trapped too?"

Sugawara laughs again quietly. "Trapped makes it sound like I want to move."

"Well I would make us breakfast if I could get up." Hanamaki shifts slightly but is doesn't disturb Matsukawa. "I take it you're enjoying this, then?"

Sugawara sighs and snuggles into the sleeping mass they call a friend. "I have to admit that I missed cuddling more than I thought."

Hanamaki snorts but he can't say he blames Sugawara. "Well then I guess I won't try to get up. He wakes up at the smell of food."

"My ex would wake up for coffee, and even then he was still so grumpy." Sugawara grins.

"Was he a cuddler?" 

Hanamaki still isn't sure what is safe to ask about the ex-boyfriend but since Sugawara brought him up, he is curious.

"Only in private." Sugawara throws an arm around Matsukawa's stomach as he settles in to talk to Hanamaki. "In public it was like we weren't even dating."

Hanamaki's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "That's odd. You would think, having a boyfriend like you he would want to show you off. Or at least I would."

A bit of pink colors Sugawara's cheeks. Is there nothing that makes this guy look less than stunning? It's not fair, really. 

"It's not like that. He's just...not very good at showing his emotions. He was actually very good to me."

"I would hope so." He shouldn't be so judgemental about his ex. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been as upset with the break up, right?"

"Probably." Sugawara hums. "Either way, that's in my past and I need to get snuggles while I can."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." He slips out of Matsukawa's hold and sits up, cracking his back in the process. "Any breakfast requests?"

"Pancakes." Sugawara mutters from where he's burrowing back into the blankets and Matsukawa's side.

"Pancakes it is." 

Matsukawa shifts and pulls Sugawara against him. Hanamaki lightly runs his fingers through Matsukawa's hair before getting out of bed. He walks quietly out of his bedroom and goes to the bathroom before starting cooking.

What a night they had. He thinks about it as he mixes the batter. He wouldn't mind at all having Sugawara in his bed again. And from what he said last night, he doubts Sugawara would mind either. He was actually surprised that Sugawara decided to stay over. But this whole experience has been incredibly seamless and enjoyable. It's amazing how well Sugawara fits in to their arrangement, relationship really.

Sugawara is so nice, and funny, and incredibly sexy. It's honestly amazing that he isn't involved with someone else already. He hopes this doesn't affect his chances of starting a relationship with anyone. No matter how much they're enjoying this, it's not like they're dating. Maybe Sugawara is actually more of that commitment type.

He throws the first batch of pancakes onto a plate as footsteps pad into the room.

"Have I ever told you that you're my favorite best friend?"

"Once or twice. Could be said more." Matsukawa reaches for the plate but Hanamaki swats his hand away. "Guests get served first, it was his idea anyway. Where is Sugawara?"

Matsukawa pouts, but listens and goes to get a mug from the cupboard. 

"He's putting on clothes like he's got someone to impress." He snorts. "He's too cute, really."

Hanamaki laughs as he flips over some fresh pancakes. "Well it's not like he has the same familiarity we do. Besides, I like how cute he is."

He can't see Matsukawa's face, but there's a slight hesitancy in his voice. 

"Yeah. Me too."

Hanamaki glances at Matsukawa but he hears a dull groan behind him that distracts him. He whips his head around to see Sugawara holding his side and glaring at the corner of the counter he must have walked into. Hanamaki holds his laugher in in favor of pushing the plate of pancakes towards him.   
"Do you want coffee too, Sugawara?"

"With lots of cream and sugar, please." Sugawara sends another dirty look at the counter before he sits down and flashes Hanamaki a smile. "These look great. I wasn't sure you would actually make them."

He hears Matsukawa bring out another mug and assumes he's getting the coffee order. "Of course I would. You said you wanted them. Plus they're one if Mattsun's favorites."

"To be fair, I'll eat just about anything." Matsukawa hums somewhere from behind Hanamaki.

"That's true." Hanamaki flips a few more onto a new plate. "I'll rephrase. It's one of the most effective meals to get him out of bed."

Sugawara laughs his adorable, slightly tired sounding, laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

Hanamaki jumps at the hand on his waist before he feels the body heat of Matsukawa's chest. 

"Want anything to drink, Makki?"

"Orange juice." He tells his heart to calm down. It's too early to be jumpy.

Matsukawa hums and the heat is quickly gone. He recovers fast enough to save a pancake from being burnt. He makes a few more for good measure then takes his serving to the table and joins the others. Matsukawa was already grabbed the syrup so he doesn't have to do any more than enjoy the food.

"How are you feeling, Sugawara?" Matsukawa asks between mouthfuls. "Sore at all?"

Sugawara smiles around his fork. "Maybe a little but I'm okay. And you guys can call me Suga. There's really no need to be so formal."

"Suga." Matsukawa tries it out. "In that case, call me Mattsun. Most of our friends do."

"Okay, Mattsun." Sugawara takes a long sip of his coffee and relaxes into his seat. "Thank you for breakfast too, Hanamaki. Usually at this time it would be the awkward goodbyes."

"Makki." Hanamaki corrects with a smile. "And yeah, but we're friends so it's different. The sex doesn't change much about that."

Sugawara smiles and glances between the two, looking a bit coy. "So we're friends now?"

Matsukawa leans over towards him, lazy smirk on his lips. 

"Maybe a little more than friends."

Sugawara chuckles. "I think that describes it well."

Hanamaki watches with sharp eyes. There's something in Matsukawa's gaze that draws his attention. It's odd. Their conversation was purely playful, no double meanings. Well at least to him. 

Did he say something wrong or did Matsukawa really want to be more more than friends with Sugawara?

The look is gone as soon as Matsukawa's gaze flicks back over to Hanamaki, covered with his usual easy smile. Hanamaki smiles back but he's not sure if he can see his confusion or not. Sugawara brings them out of the odd tension. 

"Do you two have any plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff to do." Hanamaki snorts, and Matsukawa waggles his eyebrows, right on cue. 

"I'm stuff."

Sugawara cracks a smile around his mug. "So you two normally spend every weekend having sex or just when you're bored?"

"Not every weekend." Hanamaki grins. "But yeah, sometimes we just stay in bed all weekend, and sometimes we just get take out and watch bad movies, and sometimes we don't see each other at all."

"The take out and bad movies sounds fun." Sugawara smiles but it doesn't look as bright as normal. "You guys are lucky to be friends like that. Not many people do."

Matsukawa locks eyes with Hanamaki, a silent communication. _Change the subject._

"It can be, but most of the time he just annoys me." He grins. "Do you have plans?"

"Daichi and his fiancé are coming over to help me unpack some things, and then I'm getting fitted for tuxes with the other groomsmen."

"That's sounds fun." Matsukawa sends him a bored look that Hanamaki rolls his eyes at. "Well it's at least exciting. When are they getting married?"

"June." Sugawara's smile looks more genuine now. "I'm very excited to be involved."

"Are you the best man?"

"For Daichi, yes." Sugawara grins wide. "I love weddings, but I've never been in one before."

Matsukawa chimes in now that he's done with his pancakes. "We wouldn't be much help. Neither of us have been in a bridal party either."

"I was a ring bearer for my aunt when I was 8." Hanamaki laughs, accidentally flicking syrup off his fork. "I dropped the pillow and the rings in the mud, and I cried. But that's beside the point."

The others laugh with him and when he catches Matsukawa's eyes he can see the fondness in them.

"I'll make sure to tell Daichi to not let you be the ring bearer."

Hanamaki sighs dramatically. "And here I was advertising my services!”

It makes Sugawara laugh harder, his eyes turning into crescents. 

"I think you may have already been beaten by Daichi's nephew."

"Too bad. I can't compete with a kid, though." Hanamaki shoves the last of his pancakes in his mouth. "Do you have time to hang out a little while, Suga?"

Sugawara looks around until he finds a clock and nods. "If I can shower here, yeah. I'll probably need to leave in about an hour if not."

"Course you can." Hanamaki takes their plates after he drains his orange juice. "Mattsun, you need to shower too, right?"

"That would be nice, since I didn't get one last night."

"To be fair, you did do most of the work." Sugawara winks.

"That I did." Hanamaki turns his back on them to quickly wash the dishes. He hears Matsukawa speak again. "Do you want to conserve water?"

"I wouldn't want to take all the hot water for myself." He hears Sugawara purr back.

The chairs move and he hears one of them walk away and another coming closer. Matsukawa leans against the counter next to him. 

"Would you like to join us?"

Hanamaki drifts towards his heat. "I can't turn down an offer like that."

"Good." Matsukawa kisses him on the cheek before turning to leave the kitchen. "We wouldn't want to use your water without you."

"Go ahead and heat it up, I'll be there after I dry these."

Matsukawa doesn't respond but Hanamaki still takes his time to finish. Maybe bringing Sugawara into their dynamic caused a shift of some sort because he can definitely feel it. He's just not sure what it is.

He's not even sure if it's a good shift or a bad one. The sex is amazing, and Sugawara is, quite simply, a delight to be around. But there's something off with Matsukawa that puts him on edge.

The shower turning on spurs him to action a bit. He finishes drying the dishes and makes his way down the hall to the bathroom. 

Whatever is going on with Matsukawa he can ask about when Sugawara leaves.

He walks into the bathroom to find Sugawara tracing a hand down Matsukawa's bare chest, openly appreciating the muscled abdomen. He closes the door behind him and steps towards them. 

"Are you two starting without me?"

"Hm?" Sugawara barely looks up but to shoot him a smirk. "I'm just checking out what the dark hid from me last night."

Hanamaki hums and moves around Matsukawa's back and kisses along the top if his shoulder. 

"I can't blame you. I said he worked out."

Matsukawa tilts his head to let Hanamaki do as he pleases, a content sigh leaving his throat. 

"Not to complain, but the water should be warm by now."

Hanamaki pinches his side making Matsukawa jump. He hears Sugawara giggle so the glare Matsukawa sends him worth it. 

"We still have a problem. We're all still wearing clothes."

"Then fix that." Matsukawa pulls him forward by the waist and hooks his thumbs in his pants. "Unless you need help with that too."

Hanamaki pushes him back and strips out of his pants and boxers. He doesn't wait for the other two to get into the shower. The water feels amazing. The steam blows back on his face as Matsukawa opens the shower door to crowd him up against the wall, hands finding his hips. Matsukawa latches onto Hanamaki's neck and he hums in appreciation. He runs a hand through Matsukawa's hair but reaches his other out to Sugawara when he steps in.

"Now Mattsun, we can't forget our guest."

"Of course not." Hanamaki is certain his neck and shoulder will be covered in love bites, but he doesn't stop him. "But we also need to thank our gracious host. Right, Suga?"

Sugawara stands close so the water can actually fall on him. His smile turns teasing as he leans against Matsukawa. 

"Of course. What do you have in mind?"

Matsukawa matches his expression. "You know, Makki makes the best noises when he's getting a blow job..."

"Then should we see whose Makki likes better?" Sugawara nips at Matsukawa's ear.

Matsukawa hums and his hands maneuver Hanamaki in front of him, leaning back so his shoulders are against the cold tile. Matsukawa's eyes look him up and down like he's a meal. 

"I have a better idea. Suga, on your knees."

Sugawara's eyes flash to Matsukawa, but he still kneels down. "Yes, sir."

Matsukawa hums, pleased, and reaches around Hanamaki to push Sugawara's hair back. 

"Good boy. Makki, look how pretty he is from this view."

Sugawara looks up at him under heavy lashes, some still have litter drops of water. Hanamaki feels himself grow harder just at the view and the anticipation of Sugawara's mouth around his cock. Sugawara places his hands on the back of his thighs to brace himself.

Hanamaki leans back into his best friend's chest, moaning lowly when he wraps a hand around him and starts stroking him to full hardness. Hanamaki let's his head fall back against Matsukawa's shoulder when Sugawara starts leaving small bites along the inside of his thighs.

He wasn't sure if he was entirely in the mood when he agreed to join, but now he's beginning to relax into it, relishing the heat that pools in his stomach. 

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Makki? Your own private show."

"Yes." He moans out and cards his fingers through Sugawara's hair. "You two were amazing."

Matsukawa mouths at the soft spot below his ear. "Next time I want you between us. Would you like that?"

Hanamaki can already imagine it. He turns his head and captures Matsukawa's lips with his own. He leans back and hums. 

"I would like that very mu-ahh." His sentence gets cut off when Sugawara's mouth replaces Matsukawa's hand.

He feels a chuckle against his cheek. "What about having Suga between us? Having both of us taking him?"

Hanamaki let's his head fall down to look at Sugawara. Sugawara is already watching them. Eyes lidded, his mouth filled with cock and a slight blush on his cheeks. Hanamaki has to keep in a groan. 

"He would be so pretty."

Sugawara's mouth feels unbelievably good around him. He takes it down his throat until his nose is pressed against the wiry hair. Those brown eyes don't leave them for a moment and this time it's Matsukawa that moans. 

"Shit, look at him. Like he's made for this."

Hanamaki tugs at Sugawara's hair making him hum around his cock. 

"You're right." Hanamaki groans. 

He can feel Matsukawa hard against his back, grinding slowly between his cheeks. Hanamaki turns his face into Matsukawa's neck and rocks his hips back. 

"What do you plan on doing with that?"

Matsukawa hums. "That's up to you."

Hanamaki bites at his neck. "You think you can come just like that?"

Another slick grind against him and a groan is enough of an answer but Matsukawa speaks anyway. He never could keep his mouth shut in bed. 

"You know I can. Just watching the two of you."

Hanamaki looks back down at Sugawara. His hand is still in his hair even as his head moves back and forth. 

"I told you he would look great on his knees."

"You were so right." Matsukawa grips Hanamaki's hips harder, moves against him faster. "You take him so well, Suga."

Sugawara groans as if thanking Matsukawa before swallowing around Hanamaki. He's grateful that Matsukawa is keeping him still, otherwise he isn't sure how well he could do it himself. He moans out at the attention both men are giving him.

"Feeling good, Makki?" The words come with a sharp bite to his shoulder.

Hanamaki's breath comes up short. Matsukawa isn't being fair right now and he knows it. 

"Of course. He's amazing."

Two more quick bites land on his skin, trailing up his neck. "Tell him how much you love it. What a good boy he is."

Sugawara looks up at him expecting, even if he keeps bobbing his head and swallowing. "You're so beautiful. Taking me so well, not gagging at all."

The answering hum sends a shiver down his spine that has his hips bucking against Matsukawa's hold. Hanamaki can hear Matsukawa chuckling in his ear. 

It's wonderfully attractive and he knows that he isn't going to last much longer. And even if it isn't Matsukawa who is directly causing it, he can see the signs. Then Matsukawa speaks in a low, almost cocky voice.

"Should I let go?"

It's Sugawara that gives the answer before Hanamaki can. His slim fingers pull Matsukawa's hands away from Hanamaki's waist, laces their fingers together. Hanamaki shouldn't have been surprised considering how rough Matsukawa was with him the night before but he didn't want to push anything too far. But since he was given the green light he shifts both hands through Sugawara's hair and thrusts his hips forward.

Sugawara opens up for him perfectly, his moan vibrating his entire throat.

Hanamaki can't help but moan out. Matsukawa sucks marks on his neck and it's all too much. He's so glad he actually asked Matsukawa to do this.

"Suga," He tries to warn him, but he can only choke out another moan. "I'm c-aahm-"

Sugawara doesn't hesitate. He tugs back his hand from Matsukawa as he pulls his mouth off Hanamaki. He instantly wraps his hand around his cock and strokes Hanamaki off only a few more times before he is coming in his hand.

Matsukawa puts his free hand behind Hanamaki's back to stroke himself as Sugawara rinses the mess from his skin and stands up, pulling Hanamaki down into a kiss. Hanamaki loosely wraps his arms around Sugawara's waist and pulls him close. He let's Sugawara control the kiss, his orgasm making him relaxed.

He hears Matsukawa grunt behind him before something hot splatters over his lower back. It doesn't bother him, not when he's still feeling so light. Hanamaki can feel Matsukawa breathing against his neck as he gives small bites across his skin. He hums into Sugawara's mouth. This has been a pretty good morning.

"We should actually shower or I'll be late." Sugawara murmurs against his lips.

Hanamaki whines but lets Sugawara go anyway, even if he does lean his weight against Matsukawa. 

"I guess you're right. Also we may actually be wasting water."

Matsukawa laughs, warm and husky in his ear. "Good thing we don't pay the water bill, right Suga?"

Hanamaki reaches around Matsukawa's side and pinches his hip. "You really should pay some of my rent with how much you sleep here. I'm surprised my landlord hasn't said anything."

"I offer payment in sexual favors." Matsukawa reaches over both of them to grab the shampoo from the rack and hands it to Sugawara.

Hanamaki watches as a smile takes over Sugawara's face. 

It's one thing that he's noticed about Sugawara; when he and Matsukawa start one of their bickering conversations he doesn't interrupt, just watches with amusement. Their eyes meet briefly before Sugawara pours shampoo on his hand. He smirks and kisses Matsukawa's cheek.

"It's appreciated but not exactly helpful."

"Oh well." Matsukawa smiles and takes the bottle from Sugawara, starts washing Hanamaki's hair for him.

"Freeloader." It's mumbled under his breath but he knows at least Sugawara heard him, if his chuckle means anything.

They shower like some sort of soapy assembly line, passing conditioner and body wash around one at a time, and soon enough they're all clean and stepping out into the fluffy towels Hanamaki bought last month. 

He doesn't care if Matsukawa thinks they look like old lady curtains, they're soft as fuck. 

They even help each other dry off in the same way. Sugawara pushes them out of the bathroom so he can finish getting ready. Hanamaki feels laughter bubbling within him. They go into the bedroom and Hanamaki flops himself onto his bed.

"This really is a good morning."

Matsukawa throws a towel over his lap. "Get dressed, pervert."

Hanamaki curls himself into the blankets, watching Matsukawa walk to his bag in the corner and pull out his clothes. "You were the one who invited me into the shower."

"Not denying that I'm perverted, too." His friend chuckles. "Should I bother wearing real clothes or can I just wear sweats?"

"I don't plan on leaving today. I vote for sweats."

Sugawara is buttoning and zipping up a pair of jeans. "Thanks for inviting me this weekend. It was a lot of fun."

Hanamaki chuckles and pushes himself up. "Thank you for agreeing. I'm sure this won't be the last time we do this."

The shorter man flashes him a dazzling smile as he pulls on a shirt. It covers the marks that were left last night. All but one. Hanamaki can see Matsukawa eyeing it proudly. 

"I would hope not. I should get going, though. I have a train to catch."

Matsukawa stands, still only in his boxers. He picks up Sugawara's bag and throws it over. 

"Here, I'll walk you to the door."

Sugawara laughs and gives him one of those perfect smiles again. 

"What a gentleman."

Hanamaki watches as the two leave his room, smirking at the scratches down Matsukawa's back. He pulls half of his blankets around him, keeping himself warm. He has to force himself not to fall asleep. Matsukawa takes a while to come back, longer than a simple trip to the door and a goodbye would take, and Hanamaki opens his eyes when he hears him come back. 

"Did you get lost?"

Matsukawa only smiles back. It's not what he expected; he was fishing for their banter. But Matsukawa walks until the edge of the bed and sits next to him. He feels fingers in his hair and it only serves to make him more tired.

"No. Just some more conversation before he left."

"I had fun with him." He hopes Matsukawa understands him through his sleepy murmur. "He's fun to be around."

Matsukawa's lips press against his cheek. He cocoons him in his blankets and suddenly the weight next to him is gone. 

"So did I."

He peeks out over the blanket with a pout. "Where are you going?"

Matsukawa chuckles. Hanamaki isn't sure if it's because he's tired but it sounds softer than normal. 

"I'm getting dressed. You can sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Having Sugawara with them was nice, but this is nice too. Having Matsukawa around is familiar, in the best of ways. 

"No, I think I've slept enough. You should come back to bed though. I want company."

Matsukawa snorts but does as he's told. "Fine, but at least get in the bed properly. I'm not laying on the edge like you."

Hanamaki groans as if the effort to move over is simply too much, smiles when he hears his best friend laugh. Matsukawa is still laughing as he helps him prop himself against the headboard. 

"Has anyone ever told you how needy you are?"

"Only you." Hanamaki leans into him with an easy smile.

Matsukawa sighs and pulls the blanket higher against them. "If you don't want to sleep why are we still in your bed? We could watch tv or something on the couch."

Hanamaki shrugs, appreciating the way Matsukawa accepts the decision to stay. 

"I guess I just need a few minutes of quiet."

Matsukawa hums and wraps his arm around Hanamaki's waist. His fingers idly playing with the blankets above his hip. He doesn't say anything more.

That's just one of many things Hanamaki loves about his best friend. Matsukawa always knows how to receive him, how to navigate him. Matsukawa knows him better than he knows himself. They have this codependency that he's always wondered if it bordered on the edge of unhealthy. Not that they are bad to one another but if they're capable of having anyone else mean as much as each other. 

Matsukawa hasn't let anyone else him but he can't judge, he's done the same. Sugawara is the first person in a while they've even hung out with outside of themselves.

He feels Matsukawa shift and press his lips warmly to his cheek, then across his temple. He's been doing that more; kissing him outside of sex.

Maybe it's just because they're still in bed together. Just after sex. 

Even if Matsukawa isn't as touchy as him, maybe him being clingy is starting to rub off. It's not a bad feeling, though. 

He enjoys the attention, even if he does feel like there's something behind each of Matsukawa's kisses. Like a secret in every brush of his lips. 

He knows not to ask. If Matsukawa has anything to tell him, he will eventually. Instead he let's Matsukawa do as he pleases, liking the feeling enough to ignore any possible consequences.

"It was a good weekend." Matsukawa pulls him a little closer, kisses Hanamaki's bare shoulder. "But next time I want to be sliding into him right beside you."

Ah, so he was just thinking of next time. Not that he can blame Matsukawa. He would have this weekend every weekend if he could. Or maybe just this moment. 

"Hmm. That sounds amazing."

Matsukawa let's out a breath like a sigh, but Hanamaki can't quite place the feeling behind it. It doesn't matter anyway. He's not about to ruin a fantastic weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It leaves a part of him feeling empty, even when he can't deny that he loves having Sugawara pressed up against him. He's come to love that bright smile, his unrestrained laughter, his quick wit. 
> 
> And that was making this all the worse for him, because he knows this feeling.

Sadly, Matsukawa doesn't get his wish the next time they meet but he does the third time. They've been meeting pretty regularly but he's mostly happy this isn't interfering with their work. It's actually making Sugawara and Hanamaki work better together. 

Matsukawa doesn't even think Hanamaki notices that they're not having sex by themselves, anymore.

It leaves a part of him feeling empty, even when he can't deny that he loves having Sugawara pressed up against him. He's come to love that bright smile, his unrestrained laughter, his quick wit. 

And that was making this all the worse for him, because he knows this feeling. 

It's the same feeling he holds for Hanamaki. Not as strong, but steadily becoming more prominent.

And it doesn't help with all of the downtime they have. Sugawara still spends the night, they have breakfast together, and now even Hanamaki is teasing Sugawara about living in his apartment. It's worse when they're asleep, using him as a pillow and he can gaze at both of them to his heart's content. Even if it's only making his head hurt.

The panic started building slowly. It started as a casual realization, and began amassing into a knot in his stomach that wouldn't go away. As much as he wanted to be around the two of them all the time, something was screaming at him to get away. 

And he supposes that's how he ended up here, at Iwaizumi's front door with a duffel bag of clothes and a week's worth of vacation time.

Iwaizumi let's him in with only minor complaining. Matsukawa asked him if he could stay over (he wouldn't just surprise his friend) but he still being vague about why he was there.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Yeah, well don't just stand in the hallway, put your shit in the guest room."

Matsukawa smiles despite his bad mood. Iwaizumi has never been one to sugar coat things. He slips off his shoes and walks down to their guest bedroom, already knowing where it is.

The room is kept surprisingly clean for being in a house owned by a bachelor. Probably for when his mother comes to visit, Matsukawa thinks, because there's no way Iwaizumi would have chosen the baby blue chiffon curtains and the pure white comforter. Or that he would have cleaned the room just because he was coming over. 

Either way, he places his bag by the foot of the bed and walks back out to meet Iwaizumi. He isn't quite sure what to do now that he's here. 

His main focus was just getting away from Hanamaki and Sugawara.

But Iwaizumi, ever reliable, hands him a cold beer and gestures to the couch where the national volleyball team game is playing on the tv. 

They both sit, Matsukawa finally feeling like he can relax. He tries his best to just watch the game but sometimes his mind would wander back to the two. Volleyball would always be something that connects them. So instead he talks to Iwaizumi.

"So what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"Working, trying to convince Kyoutani he doesn't need anymore dogs. The usual." Iwaizumi leans back, arm hanging casually over the back of the couch. "You?"

Matsukawa blinks in surprise. That wasn't a name he heard in a while. He forgot the younger man stayed in touch with Iwaizumi. 

"I got promoted. I just needed a week off from all the crazy people who call in. How many dogs does Kyoutani have anyway?"

Iwaizumi groans. "Four. He's a veterinary technician now, did you know that?"

Matsukawa snorts. "I didn't, but I guess I makes sense why he has that many. I haven't talked to him since sophomore year in college, I think. You stayed in touch it seems."

"Yeah." Iwaizumi takes a drink, changes the subject. "Congrats on your promotion. Still working with Hanamaki?"

"Thank you." Matsukawa takes his own buffer sip. "Yeah, we're still working together. Well technically he is working for me. There's another person from high school that's joining us now. Want to guess?"

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "From Seijou?"

Matsukawa shakes his head, bottle still at his lips.

"Someone we played against then?"

"Yeah." Matsukawa sighed and refocuses his eyes on the game. "Think senior year."

The other man furrows his brows as he thinks. Finally, he glances back up. "Karasuno?"

"Bingo."

Iwaizumi takes another drink. "Is it one of their first years? The captain, then?"

"No." Matsukawa laughs at Iwaizumi's scrunched face. "Wow, you're really bad at this."

"I don't remember names, okay?" He grumbles. "Who is it?"

"Sugawara Koushi." Iwaizumi still gives him a confused look. "Their other setter. Silver hair, dazzling smile. Mr. Refreshing himself."

"Mr. Refreshing." Iwaizumi echoes with a look of understanding. "I sort of forgot he has a real name. So, he's in the tech business now."

"He's in customer service with Makki." Matsukawa can feel himself sinking down the couch but he doesn't care enough to fix it. "It's kinda crazy how good he is at it."

"How's Makki liking him?" 

Iwaizumi gets distracted by the national team scoring a point, but quickly looks back over at Matsukawa.

Honestly Matsukawa doesn't want to think about how much Hanamaki is liking him. How much they're both liking him. 

"They get along really well. I think Makki wanted to be bitter when they first started working together but he was over it by the end of the day."

Iwaizumi smiles. "That's Makki for you. Is Mr. Refreshing still hot?"

Images of their weekends pass through his thoughts that are entirely unwelcome right now. Sugawara gasping, panting. Hell, even in the morning at breakfast he was beautiful. Matsukawa barely remembers to respond in time before Iwaizumi questions him.

"Yes."

"Why do you sound less than thrilled about that?"

Matsukawa takes a drink long enough for him to think of a real reason. He doesn't have to fish too far. 

"I'm his boss."

"And you have a _no hot people allowed_ rule, got it." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

Matsukawa sighs. He knows Iwaizumi is right. Instead he just sees this as a perfect time to change the subject.

"So what do you have planned for us this week?"

"Do some bar hopping, maybe play a few mock games at the rec center. Whatever we feel like."

"That sounds good." Matsukawa drinks half of his beer in one go. He sighs again and throws his head back against the couch. This is the first time he's felt relaxed in a while. "Just drinking and staying in sounds good for tonight, at least."

"Glad we agree." Iwaizumi sighs, contented. 

Matsukawa sometimes forgets how much he likes hanging out with his old friend. Iwaizumi was never the type to ask prying questions, and he certainly didn't ask too many when Matsukawa had randomly called him up a week ago and asked to stay with him.

They watch the rest of the match in mostly silence. The only conversations taking place are about the plays on screen. Eventually, Iwaizumi starts using his phone, typing something on the screen. 

"Anything you want for dinner? We can get something delivered."

"Something greasy and bad for my health would be great."

They end up ordering enough fried chicken, french fries, onion rings, and biscuits to feed a family of six. They sit on the floor in front of the tv and stuff their faces, with a six pack to wash it down. It's sort of gross, and definitely not flattering, but it's exactly what Matsukawa needed.

By the end of the night they're both equally drunk and exhausted. After the volleyball match they ended up watching low budget sci-fi movies until Matsukawa knows he's ten minutes away from falling asleep.

He throws a wadded up wrapper at Iwaizumi. "I'm going to bed. As soon as I get off the floor."

Iwaizumi holds his hand up as if he tried to swat it but his hand only falls on Matsukawa's shoulder. 

"That's a good idea." 

Although neither of them make a move to get up for another minute.

It's honestly more like they roll to their knees and Matsukawa uses the couch to stand. He's tipsy and warm, and ready to fall into a bed that he doesn't have memories of Hanamaki or Sugawara being in.

He at least says good night to Iwaizumi before going to the bedroom. He strips out of his clothes, not bothering with pajamas and gets under the covers. Before he knows it, he's out like a light.

When he wakes in the morning, it's with the most well rested feeling he's had in a while.  
It also helps that he smells bacon. He has a bit of a headache, but he'll take it over the heat of two grown men pressed to his side. 

Matsukawa rolls not so gracefully out of bed and throws on a shirt and sweatpants before walking out of the room.

Iwaizumi is dressed almost identically, standing at the stove with messy hair and 5 o'clock shadow. He barely turns around to greet his friend.

"Morning."

"Morning." Matsukawa follows the scent and leans against the counter, watching Iwaizumi cook. "Please tell me you're making some for me too."

"Come on, I'm not that bad of a host. Of course I am."

Thus would normally be the part when he starts pulling out dishes and helping Hanamaki, but he has no idea where things are in Iwaizumi's kitchen. 

"Do you need help?"

"Nah." Iwaizumi waves him off. "Go find something to watch."

"Okay..." 

Matsukawa shuffles out into the living room, not really sure what to do with himself. He always tries to make himself useful, make himself feel better about other people cooking for him. Iwaizumi seems to have that handled. Nothing he can do about it now. 

He grabs the remote and curls up on the couch, surfing through the channels until he finds something interesting.

Maybe interesting isn't the best word for a reality dating show, but watching the contestants scream at each other was entertaining. It's another five minutes of screaming before Iwaizumi comes into the living room and hands him a plate of food. Along with the bacon there are a few fried eggs and toast. Iwaizumi plops down right next to him without another word.

"Thanks."

Iwaizumi hums, already starting to eat like he hasn't seen food in ages. 

"You're welcome. What the hell are we watching?"

"I have no idea." Matsukawa shovels his food in just the same. "It seemed entertaining enough."

They keep watching it anyway, eating and making fun of the people on screen. It's the kind of relaxing nothing that Matsukawa hasn't done in a long time. Not since most of his down time was filled with Hanamaki's bare skin against his own.

Matsukawa would visit Iwaizumi more, but he moved just far out of Miyagi enough that it's an hour out of the way. And honestly, being with Hanamaki would always win out. But now with Sugawara almost being a package deal with Hanamaki, it's making everything more confusing for him. 

But it's not like he can complain. He agreed and it's not he isn't enjoying it. But that's the problem. He's enjoying it too much. 

He knows by now what it feels like to fall for someone, and he's falling hard for Sugawara Koushi.

He doesn't even notice he stopped eating until he feels Iwaizumi poke his arm. 

"Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not." He says automatically, even though he knows he's definitely being weird.

Iwaizumi eyes him but gives up with a sigh. "Then finish your breakfast."

He doesn't argue, eats even though he's not very hungry anymore.

He knows Iwaizumi is still glancing at him out the corner of his eye but he ignores him. This week isn't going to go very smoothly if he keeps thinking back to his two not-boyfriends. 

Not boyfriends. Not really _just friends_ , either. They're just. Nothing. 

The thought makes him feel empty. He wants more than this, and he's wanted Hanamaki to be his for a long time. But now, his fantasy dates with Hanamaki are being edged out by daydreaming of nights in with Sugawara, of kissing him good morning and playing with his soft hair.

The plate being tugged out of his hands stops Matsukawa from falling down that negative spiral. He blinks in focus just in time to see Iwaizumi leaving the room. 

He can't miss Iwaizumi yelling back to him. 

"You're being weird."

Matsukawa shakes his head, hoping to physically dispel his thoughts. 

"Sorry." He says. 

He doesn't know if Iwaizumi hears him or not, but his friend is looking at him with his normal grumpy expression as he comes back.

Iwaizumi's gaze turns searching for a moment before checking his phone.

"It's not even noon. I know you function best with Makki, but you're the one who wanted to come here without him."

"I couldn't have him here." He mutters without really thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Matsukawa wants to punch himself. He didn't plan on bringing this up at all. But maybe it's a good thing. Iwaizumi was never one to judge.

"Can I tell you something private? You can't tell anyone."

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrow but at least he relaxes slightly. 

"Okay."

It takes Matsukawa another few minutes to actually say it, to admit it to another person, but Iwaizumi waits patiently.

"I'm in love with Makki."

Matsukawa waits for Iwaizumi to react, to be surprised but he stays unmoving. Iwaizumi blinks a few times before crossing his legs and turns his body to face him.

"Not to be an ass, but I'm not that surprised."

So maybe he wasn't as subtle as he would like to think. 

"Shit, really?"

Iwaizumi laughs. "Well, you two have been a pair for the last ten years? It's not surprising you would eventually fall for him."

"Is it more surprising that I've been fucking him for over a year?" He sighs.

"Wait, what?" There it is. Iwaizumi's eyes widen before turning confused again. He clears his throat. "Well, yes. Have you two been dating this entire time and never told us?"

Now here's the hard part.

"No." Matsukawa shakes his head. "It's more like a friend with benefits thing. A stress relief thing."

"Shit." Iwaizumi stays silent longer than Matsukawa would have liked. "I take it he doesn't know."

Another head shake. "There's actually something else too."

The only answer be gets to continue is a sigh. Matsukawa knows Iwaizumi is still fully paying attention so it helps.

"I've also been sleeping with Sugawara. I mean, both of us have. Makki and I."

"I...what? Wait." Matsukawa grimaces. Iwaizumi has never been the best with his words and he knows this sort of confession is confusing. "How did Sugawara get involved in this? What about you being his boss?"

Matsukawa wishes he had a better answer, but he just sighs and tries his best to explain. 

"Maybe I should start from the beginning; Makki really took a liking to Suga when he first started and I guess he started, I don't know, fantasizing about having Suga join us. And you know Makki being Makki, he outright asks Suga if he wants to have a threesome and...well, now it's almost every weekend."

Iwaizumi's hand came up to rub his eyes half way through the explanation and Matsukawa can't blame him.

"Okay, but you can't blame him. Makki wouldn't have asked if you didn't agree to it. He's not as asshole."

"I'm not blaming him." Matsukawa sighs again. "Because the...arrangement isn't the problem. It's me."

"How are you the problem?"

"Because I have feelings for both of them."

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi doesn't sigh. He doesn't say anything for a solid minute. Like he's trying to work out Matsukawa's problem for him and find a solution. From his expression, it doesn't look so good.

"So now you're here, avoiding them."

"Bingo." Matsukawa clicks his tongue, but there's no heart behind the humor.

Iwaizumi bites his lip. He sighs and lays his head against the back of the couch. 

"What are you going to do?"

"If I had any sort of answer, I wouldn't be hiding out here." Matsukawa sighs and mimics him, rolling his neck to make eye contact. "Any advice?"

"Besides talking to them?" Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders. "You already know how you feel. What else is there to do?"

"But how am I supposed to choose between them?" Matsukawa groans. "Makki is my best friend, but Suga...Suga is like no one I've ever met before."

Iwaizumi scratches the back of his head. "But it's not really up to you right? I mean they have to agree, whoever you choose. If you have to choose."

Matsukawa looks at his friend like he's nuts. "Of course I have to choose. It's not like I can have both of them."

"You're having sex with both of them."

"And?" Matsukawa gives him a look. Iwaizumi obviously wasn't getting it. "That's sex. I want a relationship."

"Well." Iwaizumi huffs and sits back up. "Some people have relationships with more than one person. Do you want to choose between them?"

Matsukawa blinks, stares for a second. Then two. Then five. 

"What the hell kind of advice is that, Iwaizumi? I'm not going to two time my best friend and my employee."

"I...that's not what I meant." Iwaizumi huffs. "I ment like all three of you. But you never answered my question. Do you want to choose?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to fuck up my friendship and my workplace relations any more than I have."

"So, you're just going to avoid this forever?

"Not forever." Matsukawa drops to his side, head landing on Iwaizumi's thigh and his feet dangling over the edge of the couch. "Just until I can find a new job in a new town, and maybe a new name."

Iwaizumi hesitates but puts his hand in Matsukawa's hair. They are silent for at least another five minutes before Iwaizumi clears his throat. 

"Do you want to know something?"

Matsukawa shrugs. Anything Iwaizumi had to say was probably better than silence. "Sure."

Iwaizumi sighs. "I'm dating Kyoutani."

"You're what?" Matsukawa jerks up and almost hits Iwaizumi in the nose. "Since when?"

Iwaizumi pushes Matsukawa's head back on to his thigh. 

"Calm down. Maybe a month."

"Okay but why mention it now?"

"I don't know." He tugs lightly at Matsukawa's hair. "You seemed panicky. I thought it could distract you."

He tries to relax. Iwaizumi isn't judging him, that much is certain. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

"Tell me about it, then. How did it happen?"

Iwaizumi shrugs but Matsukawa can see his features becoming softer. He's actually smiling when he speaks. 

"He moved here for his job and I was the closest person he knew. I would help him with stuff and we would hang out a lot. I don't know, we both realized we liked each other more than before."

"How? I mean...how did you know he liked you too?"

"Well." Iwaizumi smiles and scratches the back of his head. "Kyoutani was actually the brave one there. He asked me out. Maybe you should ask him that."

Matsukawa looks up at his friend. Iwaizumi looks a little embarrassed, a little warmer than his usual frown. 

"And it just...worked out?"

"I guess. It's still working itself out, really." Iwaizumi leans his head back and looks at the ceiling. "When he asked me it made me finally realize how much I liked him. How important he became to my everyday life."

Matsukawa swallows. "Do you think you love him?"

"Probably." Iwaizumi cards his fingers through Matsukawa's hair softly. "I haven't figured out that much yet."

"I know I love Makki." Matsukawa closes his eyes. He feels at ease like this. Like none of this will ever leave this room unless he wants it to. "I love him, and it hurts."

He can only hear Iwaizumi breathing and the t.v. playing it's background noise. He knows he probably shouldn't be using Iwaizumi as his therapist but he knows he's a good listener. And most of the time his advice is sound too.

"Are you in love with Sugawara?"

"Yeah." Matsukawa breaths out and it's the first time he's admitted it. But he has no doubt that he loves Sugawara. "He just got out of a serious relationship not long ago, though."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't want to be in a serious relationship with you." Iwaizumi moves his hand to rub circles on Matsukawa's forehead. "It could be different for you."

"So I should take Suga and try to leave Makki as a friend?" He murmurs.

Iwaizumi frowns down at him. "You don't sound happy about that."

The disapproval in Iwaizumi's voice makes Matsukawa keep his eyes closed. It's easier to talk when he's not being stared at. "I'm scared. What if Makki and I can't go back to being just friends?"

"You mean if you date Sugawara?"

"Yeah." He nods against Iwaizumi's hand.

"Well I'm sure he would respect your decision. You two have been friends for so long it would be weirder to not have each other in your life."

Matsukawa swallows the lump in his throat. "What if I can't stop messing around with Makki?"

"Then you would have to see how Sugawara and Makki feel about that." He hears Iwaizumi chuckle so he peeks an eye open. "Either way you need to talk to both of them. You can't avoid it no matter what you decide."

Matsukawa huffs. "If Makki wanted me, he could have had me years ago. He just doesn't."

"Could he?" Iwaizumi pushes Matsukawa's head off his leg, almost making him fall off the couch. Matsukawa sits back up and glares at his friend. It doesn't work well when he's being glared back at. "What if he's in the same boat as you? He loves you but he's scared. What if this is his way of trying to cope with it? You can't assume what he wants."

"What the hell am I supposed to say to him, Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa spits. "If this goes south I'll lose my best friend, my career, and the love of my life."

"Why do you think it will go south?" Iwaizumi yells back. "At least be honest with him. Otherwise you're going to be miserable forever and that's probably going to affect your friendship the same."

Matsukawa goes quiet. He hadn't meant to snap. Iwaizumi was only trying to help him figure out his shitshow of emotions. He looks down at the carpet.

"...Sorry. It's just that I've been turning over that conversation in my head for months on end and it always seems to lead to losing either Makki or Suga. And I don't want either to happen."

Iwaizumi sighs and lightly pushes his shoulder. "I know. But I think if you're honest with both of them, it won't turn out as bad as you think. Makki isn't an ass. I don't know anything about Sugawara bit if you live him he can't be a bad person.”

Matsukawa leans into his friend again. There wasn't much else to say. Iwaizumi did have a way with putting things simply, after all.

"Thanks, Iwa...Now about Kyoutani." He snickers behind his hand at Iwaizumi's suddenly defensive face.

"What?" Iwaizumi tries to push him off again but Matsukawa clings on. "You can't have an emotional breakdown and then turn around on me."

"I can and I am."

Iwaizumi lets out a groan. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know." Matsukawa laughs again. Somehow, he feels lighter than before. "He was always such an awkward kid. How did he even manage to ask you out?"

Iwaizumi laughs and lays his arm around Matsukawa's shoulders. "It wasn't pretty but very endearing. Sometimes I go and visit his place and play with his dogs. He invited me over and half way through our walk he started stammering anyway until he finally gets it out."

"That's sort of cute. I guess you returned the feelings."

"I was so surprised I let go of one of his dogs. After we caught her, yeah. I returned his feelings." Iwaizumi shrugs. "It felt right."

"He's probably not happy that I'm stealing you all week." Matsukawa doesn't sound sorry at all and it makes Iwaizumi laugh.

"He's fine. You're still his senpai."

"True." Matsukawa stretches. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Iwaizumi taps his fingers against his thighs. "That depends on if you want to leave or not."

"Leave the house?" Matsukawa looks down at his sloppy dress and grins. "We should probably wear real clothes, but sure let's go somewhere."

"Well obviously." Iwaizumi stands and cracks his back. "We can play some volleyball. Or go to the animal shelter Kyoutani volunteers at and play with the animals. It's too early to go to a bar."  
Matsukawa looks at his phone for the time, ignores the missed messages. "Both?"

"Okay. Let's play first that way the animals can be our reward. They're really cute."

Matsukawa doesn't need to be told twice. They split off to change and are out the door in 15 minutes. Iwaizumi drives them to a community rec center about 20 minutes away. No one seems to be around except for the employees and a few others. Luckily the gym is open and they set up the net with practiced ease.

It's been quite a while since Matsukawa has been on a volleyball court, but the feeling comes back to him like the movements are twined deep into his muscle fibers. Every serve, spike, and receive strikes a memory back into his mind of standing on a court with Hanamaki. Of looking beside him and seeing the flare of competition in fiery eyes.

The sudden thought makes Matsukawa spike into the net. He quickly shakes it off and gratefully Iwaizumi doesn't point it out. They keep playing, having a nice back and forth until both are panting and laying of the hard floor.

"Man, you haven't lost your touch." Matsukawa laughs. He's breathless, but in a good way.

Iwaizumi laughs along with him. "I still play with Kyoutani and Oikawa every once in a while. Plus working out helps."

"I miss our gym dates." He grabs a water bottle. "Does Oikawa know about you and Kyoutani?"

Iwaizumi crawls over to his bag and pulls out towels. He throws one to Matsukawa and starts wiping off the sweat on his neck. "Yeah. He's being a good sport and keeping it quiet for now. Otherwise I'm sure he would have told the whole world."

Matsukawa snorts. "He never got along with Mad Dog, so I'm surprised he's not throwing a fit."

Iwaizumi takes a sip of his own drink. "I think he's just happy I found someone I'm happy with. They're not too bad anymore."

"How is Oikawa, anyway? I haven't spoken to him for a few months."

"Overworking himself like normal." Iwaizumi sighs and gets up. "He's up in Tokyo now."

"Yeah, he's a big shot scientist now." Matsukawa follows his friend in starting to take down the net and clean up.

They put everything away efficiently. It's only another fifteen minutes before they're walking back to Iwaizumi's car. "He's actually coming down to visit next month. You and Makki should drop by."

Matsukawa is about to agree, but he can't get the words out. Who knows if Hanamaki will even want to be around him in a month. Iwaizumi punches him in the arm. And it's not remotely affectionate, it actually hurts. Matsukawa pouts and rubs the spot he knows is going to bruise.

"Stop thinking like that."

"Get out of my head, it's creepy." And painful, apparently.

Iwaizumi snorts and starts driving to the animal shelter. "Well you're not as subtle as you think. Makki isn't the only one who's known you for ten years."

"Have any revelations for me while you're digging around in my mind?"

"Yeah. Stop being so dramatic."

Matsukawa laughs. He couldn't expect much more from his long time friend. He plays with the seat adjustments until he's lying almost all the way back. "So, how often does Kyoutani volunteer?"

"Once or twice a week." Iwaizumi sighs but there's a light edge to it. "This is why I have to convince him to not get more dogs."

There's something in Iwaizumi's tone that piques Matsukawa's curiosity. He blames Hanamaki's influence. 

"I have to ask, since you know so much about my personal life now." He eyes Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye. "Have you two done it yet?"

Iwaizumi snorts. "No. He always gets flustered and panicky when we get physical, as if he's going to mess up somehow."

If he's honest, Matsukawa has to admit he's a little surprised. He always pinned Kyoutani as the type to show his emotions through physical contact. And Iwaizumi, well, who wouldn't want a piece of that? "Does that, you know, work for you?"

"Not having sex?" Iwaizumi looks over enough to see him nod then he goes back to watching the road. "I mean it's not like we're never going to have it. I just want him to be comfortable but it's not like we haven't messed around before."

Matsukawa hums. Not what he expected, but it's sweet. Almost the opposite of him and Sugawara, in a way.

"You've always been the most mature of all of us."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But just because that's what we're doing doesn't mean what you're doing it wrong, okay."

"Is Oikawa's love life still a revolving door of shallow girls?" Matsukawa changes the subject as they stop at a light.

"Maybe to the public." Iwaizumi pauses to turn. "It's hard having a love life when you're in a lab all day but he keeps vaguely mentioning someone. I think he likes them."

"He'll find someone. I hope so, at least. He deserves it."

Iwaizumi sighs. "I know. His only problem is finding someone that he's going to value higher than work."

Matsukawa sees where that's the problem. Oikawa was always that way, though. "Think he's going to come out of the closet any time soon?"

"I.. I don't know." Iwaizumi sighs. He makes one more turn and pulls into the animal shelter's parking lot. He turns off the car and looks to his friend. "He already lost playing volleyball. I'm not sure if he can lose another career."

Sometimes Matsukawa forgets that not everyone has the luxury of being open with their sexuality. Sure, people like himself and Hanamaki don't flaunt it, but it's not something they hide. Well, not anymore at least.

He stays quiet as they get out of the car, waiting until the doors slam shut to change the subject once again. 

"Is Kyoutani in here today?"

"He shouldn't be." Iwaizumi opens the door for them and goes to the counter to sign in. The receptionist greets him like an old friend.

"Iwaizumi-kun. It's rare to see you at this time of day."

"I had some time off." He smiles at her easily. "And I brought a friend."

"I see. Well thank you for the help, as you know we need it." She takes the log in forms and smiles at the boys. "You know the way Iwaizumi-kun. Just make sure your friend knows the rules."

"He'll behave." He assures her with another smile as he leads Matsukawa down the hall to the kennel. "Okay, rules. Rule number one is no dog goes off leash until safely secured in either the kennel or the playroom. Number two, dogs with the red or blue tags on their kennel doors can't come play in the playroom because they're either aggressive with other dogs or they're recovering from being neutered."

"Sounds reasonable enough." He can already hear the dogs barking. "How many can we play with at a time?"

"Two dogs per person, so four." Iwaizumi opens the door to the kennel and the barking is deafening.

Matsukawa has to step closer to Iwaizumi just to hear him. He raises his voice. "Do you have any favorites?"

Iwaizumi nods, but gestures towards a chart on the wall. He has to speak up to be heard. "This paper tells you which dogs have been out and when. I like to take the ones that haven't had a turn yet."

Matsukawa nods along. "Well let's go find some dogs. Lead the way."

Iwaizumi hands him a leash from a hook on the wall and grins. He goes down the row of kennels until he finds kennel 13. Inside is a beautiful caramel colored dog. Matsukawa would take a guess at it being a pit bull, but he's not great with dog breeds. 

"This is Matcha. She hasn't been out to play yet this week."

Matsukawa slowly walks into the kennel with Iwaizumi. The dog seems much more comfortable around Iwaizumi but she inches towards Matsukawa away. Probably because he has the leash.

The last time he leashed a dog was probably when his childhood dog was still alive over a decade ago, but Matcha sits patiently for him even as the other dogs are still barking like mad.

Matsukawa takes the extra time to let her head before clipping the leash to her collar. He stands up and looks back to Iwaizumi. 

"Do you want to get more?"

Iwaizumi nods and scratches the dog behind the ears. "Yeah. I'll grab a leash on the way out."

Matsukawa looks back down at the dog and smiles at her. "Okay, Matcha. Let's go play." Her tail starts wagging hard and she prances by his side until Iwaizumi opens the door.

"Play room is past that door, first on the right. You can't miss it."

Matsukawa walks the dog the short way to the play room, even if it's more like she's pulling him along. As soon as they're in the room he unhooks the leash and hangs it on the wall. Matcha starts running in circles and Matsukawa laughs. Iwaizumi comes in a few minutes later with a fluffy black dog and a huge gray and black one.

Iwaizumi quickly shuts the door before any dogs can escape. He takes leashes off the other dogs and they start running around with each other. Iwaizumi finds some toys and hands a play rope to Matsukawa. The black dog trots over to Matsukawa, a little shy, and looks at the rope expectantly. 

"Kai." Matsukawa looks at him, confused. Iwaizumi laughs. "His name. It's Kai."

Matsukawa looks back down at Kai and scratches his head. He holds the toy in front of his and moves if back and forth, smiling when the dog's head follows the toy.

Kai's tail wags slowly, a quiet whine following.

Matsukawa laughs and tosses the rope to the other side of the room. Kai wastes no time chasing after it and bringing it back. He flinches at the dampness but tosses it again. "So why can't Kyoutani get another dog?"

Iwaizumi sits down on the floor to watch the other dogs play. "Because if he moves in with me I don't think I have room for that many big dogs."

Matsukawa hesitates his throw until Kai reminds him with a nudge to his hand. He tosses it and turns his head to Iwaizumi. "You've been dating a month and you're already considering him moving in?"

"It's not like I'm trying to rush it." Iwaizumi tries to defend himself, but there's already a flush to his cheeks. "But dogs live a long time, so if he gets another one then he'll probably have it by the time we move in."

"That's true." Matsukawa grins down at Kai. "But maybe that means you two can get a bigger apartment together."

"I like my place." Iwaizumi mumbles before busying himself with rubbing Kai's belly.

Matsukawa snorts. It's then Matcha comes to Iwaizumi's other side and the gray dog stops in front of Matsukawa. "Who is this guy, Iwaizumi?"

Only Iwaizumi's hair peeks up over Matcha's back and Kai's fur. "That's Suna. He's new."

"Hello, Suna." Matsukawa kneels down and scratches behind his ear. "You're very pretty."

Iwaizumi laughs as Suna pushes his head under Matsukawa's arm. "I think he likes you."

Matsukawa laughs along with him. "I think I like him too." Matsukawa sits down fully and cups Suna's head in his hands, scratching his neck. "He's a good boy."

The big dog quietly makes himself comfortable in his lap. His fur is smooth under his hand, and he watches the black fur fade into harlequin gray. 

"You should look into adopting him. Maybe you could use a pet around, give you something else look after you know?"

Matsukawa looks down at Suna just in time for the dog to peer up at him. He can't help but be moved by how cute he is. "Maybe. I have a feeling I'll actually be in my apartment more than I used to."

Iwaizumi laughs. It's a warm, good sound that hits Matsukawa right in the chest. Not everything was going to be bad. His world wasn't going to fall apart. 

"I would get one if I was home more. Work has been a little crazy lately."

Matsukawa hums and looks back at Iwaizumi. "How did you get the week off then?"

Iwaizumi throws a toy and watches the other two dogs race for it. "Negotiation and cashing in on overdue vacation time."

Suna bumps his wrist at the lack of attention so Matsukawa goes back to petting him. "Well thank you for using your vacation to humor my sorry ass."

"What are friends for?" There's no sarcasm to the response. To Iwaizumi, this was probably a perfectly reasonable way to use his vacation time.

"Either way, I appreciate it." Matsukawa sighs and brings his head closer to Suna. The dog licks his his cheeks and it makes him smile.

"It's hard to believe that someone just abandoned him." Iwaizumi throws the toy again when Kai brings it back and the two other dogs take off again. Matsukawa is a bit thrown by the change of topic, but Iwaizumi is looking at Suna.

"Really?" Suna lays down and rests his head on Matsukawa's leg. "He's so affectionate."

"He's a good dog." Iwaizumi pats Matcha's flank as she comes around his side, but then she's off chasing Kai around the room again. Suna seems perfectly content to stay right by Matsukawa's side.

Matsukawa looks back down at the god in his lap and he can already feel himself getting attached. "I feel like Kyoutani has gotten to you. Are you trying to guilt me into getting a dog?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." Matsukawa sighs and Suna glances up at him. "He is really cute. What breed is he?"

"I think the chart on his door said he's an akita mix. His coat is really pretty."

Matsukawa absentmindedly scratches behind Suna's ear. "If I adopt a dog will Kyoutani give me discounted vet visits?"

"You would have to ask him." Iwaizumi laughs. "But he always did like you, so there's a good shot."

"Why can't you work your boyfriend magic?"

"If I had that, I would have used it for other things, Mattsun."

Matsukawa chuckles. "I guess you are helping me out enough."

Iwaizumi shoots him a bright smile that quickly leaves as Kai jumps in his lap and nearly gets him a mouthful of fur. "Kyoutani and I do this about once a week. It's a good stress reliever. For us and for the dogs, too."

Matsukawa nods and laughs despite himself. "That sounds like a very healthy stress relief. It's a good thing to do."

"It's either this or I take up binge drinking as a hobby."

"That's not something I would recommend."

Suna licks Matsukawa's hand as if in agreement. Iwaizumi makes a humming sound, but doesn't really respond, deciding instead to start a game of tug of war with Matcha.

They continue to play with dogs for another hour or so until they get tired. Or at least Matcha and Kai. Suna mostly stayed by Matsukawa's side, playing with the occasional toy. Matsukawa hasn't been around animals in so long he almost forgot what it was like.

Iwaizumi passes the leash back to Matsukawa. "We should get them back before it's time for them to be fed."

Matsukawa sighs. "I don't like it when you're right."

Iwaizumi leashes up the other two dogs. "Yeah, I know. Come on, they probably need a drink."

"Okay." Matsukawa follows Iwaizumi out of the playroom and into the hall. He doesn't remember where any of the dog's kennels are so he just lets Iwaizumi put them back in. He hesitates after they put Suna back. "Why did you make me fall in love with this dog?"

"I think that was his doing." Iwaizumi smiles softly as he latches the door and turns around to take the leashes back.

"I'm still going to blame you." Matsukawa pokes Suna's noise one last time and goes after Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi checks the time on his phone as they walk out into the parking lot, away from the loud barking and the echo of the concrete floors. 

"Want to get some food?"

"Yes please." They settle into Iwaizumi's car and he backs out of the parking lot. "Do you want to take it back to your place?"

"Depends what we're getting." They pull out of the lot and onto the road they came from.

"Do we want to be at all healthy this week?"

"Hell no." Iwaizumi grins and makes the next right into a fast food drive through.

They get more food than both of them really need but neither comments about it. Another fifteen minutes later they are back on Iwaizumi's couch trying to find something on t.v. There are fries sticking out of Iwaizumi's mouth as he flips through the tv menu, lazily chewing them. "Want to watch a comedy or a drama actiony thing?"

"Drama action thingy." Matsukawa answers around his hamburger.

Iwaizumi clicks the right button and tosses the remote on the floor. The movie is already a few minutes in, and the main character is having an intense make out session with a stranger he picked up at the bar.

It reminds him about Hanamaki, even Suga. He's only been away from them for a few days but he misses them. Even if he's only ignored Hanamaki's texts for those days. He's not even sure how to respond to them.

He watches the main character get pushed on the bed and his partner crawls into his lap in an exaggerated crawl. That makes Matsukawa think of Sugawara. Being without them leaves an ache in his chest so real that it makes him stop eating. He can feel Iwaizumi's eyes on him but he keeps himself focused on the tv. It doesn't make him feel better but it could stop him from talking.

He tenses when Iwaizumi nudges him with his elbow, but all he says is, "Throw me that hot sauce."

Matsukawa does as he's told and when he looks back to the movie. Maybe Iwaizumi has had enough of his problems for today. He knows he has, even if he can't stop thinking of his not-so-lovers.

When his phone dies later that night he leaves it off. It's easier to ignore the waiting texts than it is to is watch the notifications light up the screen. 

It stays off for the next four days, and Matsukawa barely thinks about it. It's sort of freeing not to carry it around, be available 24/7. For the most part, his days with Iwaizumi are spent messing around and watching tv, eating like trash, and making up for it by hitting the gym a few times. It was good to have Iwaizumi by his side as a friend and to know for sure that's all they are.

This is his last night before he leaves and somehow Iwaizumi convinced him to cook a real meal with him. Iwaizumi is cooking the meat while Matsukawa preps the vegetables. "So, when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I want to catch the 5:30 train so I can be home before the evening rush." He cores a sweet pepper. "Why? Have plans with your lover?"

"What? He's.. don't call him that." Even if Iwaizumi is facing away from him he can see the red blush on the tips of his ears. "Anyway, no. Well, maybe but that doesn't mean I'm kicking you out."

Matsukawa snickers. "It's fine. I have to get back to the real world anyway."

He can see Iwaizumi's stirring slow and he knows what's about to come next. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Matsukawa focuses on scraping the seeds out of the pepper. It gives him a moment to think. 

"I'm going to start with Suga. I have less to lose with him."

"You mean ask him out?"

"Maybe." Matsukawa sighs. "I'm going to tell him how I feel, and take it from there."

Iwaizumi turns around and grabs some onions that Matsukawa already cut, throwing them in the skillet. "Are you going to tell Makki how you feel?"

"That depends on Suga." He pushes the seeds and scrapped pieces into a pile and grabs the carrots. "I'm going to tell Suga how I feel about both of them, and see if he's...open to it."

"I think that's fair." Iwaizumi sighs and and turns down the heat until Matsukawa is done chopping. "Have you turned your phone back on yet?"

"It's charging." Matsukawa is grateful to Iwaizumi for letting him work things out on his own.

"You should at least let him know when you're leaving. I take it you haven't been talking to him at all?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"Have you read anything he's sent you?"

Matsukawa shakes his head. He knows Iwaizumi is watching him from the corner of his eye.  
"I think you should." Iwaizumi sighs and turns around. "Even if he knows you're here, he must be worried."

"I will." Matsukawa feels a stab of guilt. He knows Sugawara is the type to worry about people.

"What did they say?" Iwaizumi grabs the rest of the vegetables and throws them in with the rest of the food. "To you escaping here."

"Honestly," Matsukawa leans back against the counter to watch Iwaizumi cook. "I think Makki was a little upset that I didn't invite him."

"I'm not surprised." Iwaizumi let's the food cook down while he grabs a few bowls. "So you think he's going to be mad at you when you get back?"

"Hurt, maybe. Makki doesn't get mad at me."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll understand once you tell him the truth."

"I miss them." He barely hears himself say it.

Iwaizumi smiles as he's spooning their dinner into the bowls. He hands one to Matsukawa and grabs utensils for both of them. Matsukawa follows him out to the living room and they make themselves comfortable on his couch. Neither of them speaks while Iwaizumi surfs the channels but after finding another movie Iwaizumi breaks the silence.

"I think you should tell them the truth together. They both deserve to know."

"I'm not sure I can handle that." The thought of facing them both at the same time makes Matsukawa want to never go home. That was too much.

"Okay." Iwaizumi pauses. "I don't know, I guess I'm just worried about Makki."

Matsukawa glances at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean this to add any pressure to you because I know you're already freaking out enough." Iwaizumi rests his bowl on his lap and looks up. "I just think that if you only confess to Sugawara, it wouldn't be fair to Makki. Or your guilt, really. I'm afraid once you tell Sugawara you're not going to be honest with Makki."

Matsukawa swallows down the denial in his throat. He knows Iwaizumi is right. But this is why he came to him in the first place. 

"I guess."

Iwaizumi sighs and turns his head to face Matsukawa. Matsukawa ignores the look and tries to eat, even if his appetite is leaving. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah." The flavorful meal is bland on his tongue. "You're right. You are."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I needed to hear it."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah." Matsukawa manages a smile at him. "There's a reason I came to you, after all."

Iwaizumi snorts a laugh and goes back to eating his food. "I'm honored."

"You should be." Somehow, the food tastes better now. Probably has to do with the lighter air around them.

"Shut up and watch the damn movie."

By the time Matsukawa is ready to leave for the station, Iwaizumi is shoving leftovers and an adoption form into his hands.

"In case you decide Suna is your dog." He says.

Matsukawa laughs and puts his new items in his bag. "You're acting like my mom." Matsukawa sighs and clasps Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Thank you for everything this week. I'll, uhh, I'll let you know how it goes."

Iwaizumi punches him in the arm with a grin. "You'll be fine, Mattsun. Gimme a call if you need anything."

Matsukawa smiles. "I might have to take you up on that. I'm going to miss my train. See you, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi calls a goodbye out the door. The air is chilly on Matsukawa's face as he walks, but it's nothing like the biting winds of Miyagi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is what feels like home. Matsukawa looks down at his friend and cautiously puts an arm around him to pull him closer. Why did everything so simple and commonplace suddenly seem like the first time?
> 
> Hanamaki didn't say anything, he didn't move in anyway to imply he didn't like it. Maybe the lines between their friendship has already been blurry for a long time.

Matsukawa makes it on his train with five minutes to spare. The train isn't crowded so he's able to find a seat fairly quickly. He just tries to keep his mind off what he's going back to. And with tomorrow being Saturday, there's no way he's going to be able to avoid either of them. So he finally turns on his phone to see what he's missed.

Most of the texts from Sugawara are along the lines of "hope you're okay, we miss you." The ones from Hanamaki range from sad emojis to "answer my messages you fuck" to a voicemail of Hanamaki telling him to get his ass back home.

It looks like the last messages are from two days ago and each periodically sent. It almost makes him laugh, how different the wording is between the two. If he didn't feel guilt he would focus on the humor. Now he only has to decide if he want to message back tonight. If he does he knows at least Hanamaki will corner him.

As he's deciding, another message rolls in from Hanamaki. 

_**Makki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°); 17:32**  
If you're still coming home today, I want to see you. I miss my Mattsun._

Great, now the question is if he could actually face Hanamaki. He sighs, he can't say no even if he doesn't want to say yes.

 

_**Sent; 17:32**  
I'm on the train. I'll be home in an hour._

_**Makki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°); 17:33**  
Oh my God, you're not dead._

Matsukawa bites his lips and is very grateful that Hanamaki can't see is expression.

_**Sent; 17:33**  
No, sorry. I just needed a break from my phone._

_**Makki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°); 17:33**  
I figured. You've been really stressed lately._

_That's one way of putting it_ , Matsukawa thinks, a little bitterly.

 

_**Sent; 17:33**  
Iwaizumi says hi btw._

__**Makki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°); 17:34**  
I miss him! You have to tell me about your visit when you get back._ _

___**Sent; 17:34**  
There's not much to tell but ok. I'll let you know when I get home._ _ _

__He gets a smiley face back, so he decides not to say anymore. But maybe he should reply to Sugawara._ _

__He opens their chat and stares at his messages, trying to get himself together. After a few minutes he can only send a basic message._ _

__

___**Sent; 17:37**  
I'm on my way back now._ _ _

__He doesn't get a reply for long enough that it makes him wonder if Sugawara is upset with him. But half an hour into his worrying, his phone buzzes._ _

__

___**Suga ♡(｡- ω -); 18:03**  
Mattsun! Did you have a good trip?_ _ _

__Matsukawa can feel the tips of his ears getting hot. He always feels a little giddy when Sugawara calls him by his nickname; especially with such excitement._ _

__

___**Sent; 18:03**  
I did. Sorry for avoiding my phone._ _ _

___**Suga ♡(｡- ω -); 18:05**  
I'm not used to you not texting me back o(〒﹏〒)o but it's okay, as long as you had fun!_ _ _

___**Sent; 18:05**  
Sorry. I did have fun._ _ _

__He sends that off with a sigh before deciding to be a little more honest._ _

__

___**Sent; 18:06**  
I did miss you two tho_ _ _

___**Suga ♡(｡- ω -); 18:06**  
We missed you too. It was a little lonely without you around._ _ _

___**Sent; 18:07**  
Sorry, I just needed a break from work._ _ _

__That was a lie, well a half-lie. Work was only a problem because it made him see both his real problems everyday._ _

___**Suga ♡(｡- ω -); 18:07**  
You work really hard, you deserve a break (´• ω •`) ♡_ _ _

__Matsukawa wonders is Sugawara would change his opinion of him if he knew just how much of a coward he is. But he can't handle the truth to that thought so he ignores it._ _

__

___**Sent; 18:07**  
Thank you Suga._ _ _

__Sugawara doesn't text back. He must be doing something else. There's only about 5 minutes left to his train ride anyway._ _

__Matsukawa waits it out with a frown. He's been avoiding thinking about the reality he's going back to, but now it seems like he has to face it._ _

__The doors of the train open and Matsukawa forces himself to walk out._ _

__The walk back to his apartment is done with something like autopilot. He's hardly aware of how he gets to his front door until he's fighting to push the key into the lock as if he's been gone for so long his fingers don't remember what to do anymore._ _

__It's with a belated breath that he realizes he's in front of Hanamaki's door, not his. He pulls back the key before he can make anymore noise and takes a step back. He shakes out his panic and turns around, leaving before he can think of how his legs took him here._ _

__What was wrong with him? Had he really gotten so used to being with Hanamaki that he subconsciously associated that apartment with home?_ _

__How could he even think he could just be with Sugawara after this? He tried to escape by going to Iwaizumi but it looks like his subconscious likes to torture him. He just wants to escape and never talk to anyone ever again._ _

__All he has to do is fake his death or something. Maybe fake being lost at sea. But then again, he knows he would swim any ocean just to come back to these to. So what if it's self destruction._ _

__Maybe he should just get it over with._ _

__He slows his walking as he makes it out the the street. He's already here, he's already feeling a bit chaotic. If he destroys himself now at least he won't have to drag it out._ _

__With a resolve he wasn't sure he even had, he turns around and takes the steps two at a time until he's in front of Hanamaki's door again. He pounds his fist against his door; it can't even be considered knocking. Using the spare key feels wrong right now._ _

__He has to wait another minute before he hears the locks turning. With every click his doubt creeps in slowly._ _

__Seeing Hanamaki's eyes light up nearly makes it worth the sick feeling in his stomach.  
"Mattsun, you're home!"_ _

__Matsukawa can't speak. His throat closes as his mind flashes back to his panic only minutes before. He can see Hanamaki's eyes grow concerned, making Matsukawa act before he can think better of it._ _

__He steps close to Hanamaki, cupping his face with his hands. If Matsukawa was being cautious he could recognize his desperation as he leans in and kisses his best friend but really all he could feel is love._ _

__He shouldn't be as surprised as he is to feel Hanamaki kiss him back. His best friend's hands go to his chest, curl into the slightly wrinkled fabric of his t-shirt. Hanamaki pulls them back until they're in his apartment enough to close the door. Matsukawa's hands slide to the back of his head, fingers weaving into soft hair._ _

__Being with Hanamaki is making him feel normal again. He can count on one hand the number of times they've kissed outside of sex or foreplay, but Hanamaki doesn't seem to have an issue with it at all. They only pull apart when they're both out of air, and only far enough for Hanamaki to smile up at him._ _

__"Well, it's good to see you, too."_ _

__Matsukawa smiles, briefly resting his forehead against Hanamaki's. "Sorry. I, uhh, I missed you."_ _

__Hanamaki laughs, the sound so familiar yet so new. "I missed you too, Mattsun. I was just about to start a movie. Joining me?"_ _

__Matsukawa blinks back to reality, suddenly realized this isn't how he planned to handle his situation. He takes a step back from Hanamaki and takes off his shoes, dropping his bag next to them._ _

__"Sure. Do you know where Sugawara is?"_ _

__"He's coming back from feeding his friend's cats while they're on their honeymoon, but he said he's coming over soon."_ _

__Matsukawa hums. He can't really avoid this now. He follows Hanamaki into his living room and they settle on the couch. Hanamaki is close enough to lay his head against Matsukawa's shoulder._ _

__Ah, this is what feels like home. Matsukawa looks down at his friend and cautiously puts an arm around him to pull him closer. Why did everything so simple and commonplace suddenly seem like the first time?_ _

__Hanamaki didn't say anything, he didn't move in anyway to imply he didn't like it. Maybe the lines between their friendship has already been blurry for a long time._ _

__The movie starts, but Hanamaki is the only one watching it at all. He laughs when a character makes a sarcastic comment, rolls his eyes at cliches, and yeah, Matsukawa could never pick someone over him._ _

__Fate takes that as a cue for a knock at the door. Hanamaki moves to get up but Matsukawa keeps him down with a hand on his shoulder._ _

__"Let me get it."_ _

__Hanamaki shrugs and watches one of the movie characters steal a car. Matsukawa sighs. The walk to the front door feels like it takes an eternity._ _

__Matsukawa hesitates with a hand on the door knob. He frowns at himself, disappointed. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. He's immediately greeted by a surprised but bright beautiful smile. It takes that deep breath away._ _

__"Oh, you're here already. Welcome back."_ _

__Matsukawa finds himself chuckling. He moves aside for Sugawara to walk in. "Yeah. Thanks. We're watching a movie."_ _

__Sugawara beams at him as he toes off his sneakers and takes off his jacket. Matsukawa has to suppress the urge to kiss him like he did Hanamaki. He wasn't as sure Sugawara would go with it like Hanamaki did._ _

__But Sugawara takes his hand and leads them to the couch like a practiced routine. Matsukawa takes his previous spot as Sugawara takes the place on his other side. Hanamaki is already cuddling like he never even left._ _

__Tears press the backs of his eyes. This is what he wanted. This quiet, easy intimacy. With both of them. It makes his chest tighten for more than one reason._ _

__With one hand wrapped around Hanamaki and his other hand still in Sugawara's, it makes him feel complete. He focuses on keeping his heartbeat normal, keeping his hands from sweating. He knows he can't choose between them._ _

__Even with the full week he had to think about it, he still doesn't have the words to say._ _

__There are two options to how this could go. He could say nothing at all, choke and delay this for another week, another month, another forever._ _

__Or he's just going to ramble and blurt out his feelings and hope and pray that everything works out well._ _

__Sugawara distracts him from his thoughts. "Tell me about your trip. What did you do?"_ _

__"Oh." Matsukawa looks between the two, noticing both of them expecting an answer. "We didn't do much. We went to the gym, played some volleyball. He took me to an animal shelter that Kyoutani volutenners at."_ _

__"Kyoutani?" Hanamaki pipes up, now interested in the conversation. "Did you see him too?"_ _

__Oh, maybe he shouldn't have said that but he figures Hanamaki is bound to find out. "No. Iwaizumi is dating him. Iwaizumi just thought playing with the dogs would be a fun thing to do."_ _

__"I always knew he had a crush on Iwaizumi." Hanamaki grins. Sugawara leans more into Matsukawa's side._ _

__"You got to get the dogs out?"_ _

__"A few." Matsukawa loops his arm around Sugawara without breaking off their holding hands. "Iwaizumi tricked me. He got me to fall in love with one. He even gave me adoption papers."_ _

__Sugawara's brown eyes almost sparkle._ _

__"You're getting a dog?"_ _

__"I don't know." If Suna's out puppy dog eyes weren't convincing him before Sugawara's would probably do the trick. "Maybe. I would have to fix my apartment first."_ _

__Hanamaki hums against his other side. He sounds a little unhappy. "Wouldn't that mean you would have to go home every night?”_ _

__He tries not to think about the disappointment. Matsukawa rubs his hand up and down Hanamaki's arm._ _

__"Most likely. But don't get all sad, it's not like I've made up my mind."_ _

__Hanamaki huffs, but doesn't pull away._ _

__"Not like it matters to me." He sounds so petulant._ _

__"Sure, sure." It does matter to him, though._ _

__Matsukawa has been nothing but giving in this situation by his own need. It never really occurred to him that Hanamaki might be dependent too. It only makes him want to tell the truth more._ _

__He has to wonder how long Hanamaki has been dropping these little signs and he just hasn't seen them. He just kisses Hanamaki's temple, mainly to see if he's allowed._ _

__Hanamaki doesn't do any more than rest his head back on his shoulder. If he could get away with that, he may be able to push his luck. Maybe he can tell them the truth tonight, after the movie._ _

__"I think it would be nice." Sugawara says. "Maybe we could hang out at your place more often."_ _

__Matsukawa hums. "That's true. I never thought of that. Probably because you've never seen my apartment. Trust me, this place is a lot better."_ _

__"Yeah, Mattsun makes more than us, but he insists on living in his first apartment."_ _

__Hanamaki gives him a smile and Matsukawa is thinking about kissing those lips again._ _

__Matsukawa chuckles. "Honestly, moving is more of a hassle than it's worth. Plus why move when I spend all of my time here?"_ _

__Hanamaki snorts with a little smile. "You just like my bed better."_ _

__It's more like the fact that he's sleeping next to him but Matsukawa doesn't correct him. Anywhere would be fine as long as Hanamaki is laying at his side. Even sleeping with Sugawara has become more and more comfortable._ _

__"That is also true."_ _

__"Your bed is pretty comfy." Sugawara leans across Matsukawa to poke Hanamaki in the chest, never letting go of Matsukawa's hand. "Even if you snore."_ _

__Hanamaki bats his hand away but he's smiling. He lightly grabs Sugawara's fingers and plays with them for a moment before letting him go. Matsukawa watches the moment with hope blooming in his chest._ _

__Yet, he still doesn't have the words for what he wants to say. Anything he thinks of gets stuck in his voice box, too awkwardly shaped to get out._ _

__The rest of the movie goes by in a similar fashion. Hanamaki and Sugawara have a nice banter about the plot going, which he chimes into every once in a while. Mostly when he's not focusing on the romantic crisis going on in his head._ _

__The credits start rolling and he still doesn't have a plan. All he has is a foolish determination and two gorgeous men beside him._ _

__He doesn't even notice the look they share until he notices is the hand slipping under his shirt. It startles him out of his thoughts when he feels Sugawara kiss and bite at his ear. Even Hanamaki is kissing around his jaw._ _

__Alarm bells go off in his head. He can't do this. He can't let himself fall back into that cycle of pleasure and heartache._ _

__"Wait." Matsukawa voice cracks. He clears his throat and starts again. "Wait."_ _

__His two friends stop, even if Hanamaki's hand is still on his chest. He should be able to feel how fast his heart is pounding._ _

__Hanamaki speaks first, quiet, confused, maybe a bit hurt. "Mattsun...?"_ _

__"Sorry, sorry." Matsukawa can't look at either of them. "I just...I need to tell you something, but I don't know how."_ _

__Sugawara's hands retreat from his shirt to rest on Matsukawa's knee. "Are you okay?'_ _

__"I..." Matsukawa's laugh sounds empty. "Yes. Well no, I guess not. Physically, yes."_ _

__"You know you can tell me anything." Hanamaki says quietly. His hand is pressed flat to Matsukawa's chest like he's feeling the harsh beats of his heart._ _

__Matsukawa pulls Hanamaki's hand off of him and gives it a tight squeeze before letting it drop to the cushion between them. Matsukawa gets up and moves to sit on the coffee table in front of him, so he can see both of them._ _

__"I know."_ _

__Two pairs of brown eyes look back at him, so similar yet so distinct._ _

__"What's going on, Mattsun?" Hanamaki sounds nearly as nervous as Matsukawa feels._ _

__Matsukawa sighs and rests his head in his hands. He just needs to say it, just get it over with. Even if they don't love him back they probably won't be mad at him. They're quiet as they wait for him to find his voice._ _

__"I love you."_ _

__A second passes, then two. The only noise is the soft music from the credits playing from the tv behind him. Then, Hanamaki opens his mouth._ _

__"You...What?"_ _

__"I.. ." Matsukawa sighs. He can feel the panic rising in him but he pushes through. They've already heard, there's nothing he can do now but keep going. "I am in love with you. Both of you."_ _

__Hanamaki is the first to react, brushing his hand over Matsukawa's._ _

__"So that's what earlier was about."_ _

__Matsukawa shrugs but doesn't pull his hand away. He's relieved that Hanamaki is still so calm about this, even if he's still feels like dying. He doesn't get a chance to answer, Sugawara speaks first._ _

__"What happened earlier?"_ _

__Hanamaki is still looking at Matsukawa. "He kissed me in the doorway."_ _

__He hears Sugawara mumble "I didn't get a kiss," but ignores it in favor of explaining himself._ _

__"Makki, I'm been in love with you for almost as long as I've known you." Matsukawa sighs and looks over at Sugawara. "And...Suga, you. Well, I recognized the same feelings in you I did with Makki."_ _

__"You...me too?" Sugawara sounds as shocked as he looks._ _

__Matsukawa finds it in him to laugh, even if it is quiet. "I said I love both of you. That includes you, Suga."_ _

__Slowly but surely, Sugawara's face colors red. He chews on his lip, but he's saved from speaking by Hanamaki pushing himself forward and locking lips with Matsukawa._ _

__Matsukawa doesn't believe it but he kisses Hanamaki back. Hanamaki slowly pulls back and Matsukawa stares._ _

__"What was that for?"_ _

__"Because I love you too, idiot." Hanamaki laughs almost hysterically. "I can't believe you didn't know that already."_ _

__"I thought..." Matsukawa has to remind himself to breath. "I thought you just wanted to stay friends."_ _

__"I gave up on being _just friends_ a long time ago." Hanamaki admits with a pretty flush in his cheeks._ _

__Matsukawa stares at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"_ _

__"Same reason you didn't, I guess." Hanamaki shifts forward again, like he wants to be closer than they are. "But maybe it's also because I could make believe that we were together for real. It's why I suggested this whole thing in the first place."_ _

__Matsukawa smiles. He feels like he's going to start crying at any moment._ _

__"What about Suga? If you knew you loved me back then..." Matsukawa trails off hoping Hanamaki knows what he means._ _

__"You started getting distant." Hanamaki sends a guilty look to Sugawara, who is watching quietly. "I thought you were getting bored with me and I needed to keep you interested as long as I could. Even if that meant sharing you."_ _

__Matsukawa can't believe this. How could he ever get bored of Hanamaki? But this whole situation is a breeding ground for misunderstandings so he can't be too surprised._ _

__"I only agreed because I really thought it was what you wanted. I would have done anything to keep you happy."_ _

__Sugawara speaks so quietly that Matsukawa almost doesn't hear him. "Where do I fit into all of this? Did you really not want any of this?"_ _

__"What?" Matsukawa breaks his concentration from Hanamaki and finally looks at Sugawara. He looks so sad and unsure he can barely look at them. Matsukawa shoots out his hand and grabs Sugawara's, luckily he doesn't pull away. "Wait, no, Suga. I, I do love you too. I may have only agreed because of Hanamaki but I really did grow to love you. I do love you. I want you."_ _

__Sugawara licks his lips, holds onto Matsukawa's hand like a lifeline._ _

__"I want you too. So much that it scares me."_ _

__Matsukawa can feel those tears start to pool._ _

__"I'm sorry I was such a coward. I'm sorry that I disappeared for a week. I couldn't handle my feelings for you two so I ran away. If I had only said something..." Matsukawa shakes his head and laughs. "I wouldn't have hurt you two."_ _

__Hanamaki wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in, and Sugawara joins him a second later._ _

__"Don't." Hanamaki's voice is soft in his ear. "Don't put yourself down like that when I'm the one that has been trying to play house for more than a year."_ _

__Matsukawa loosely wraps his arms around them. "I just can't believe this is happening."_ _

__Silver hair is pressed against Matsukawa's cheek. It smells like lavender and something like spice that is entirely Sugawara. Matsukawa didn't realize how much he missed it. Matsukawa cards his hand through Sugawara's hair and pulls him close. He kisses him softly._ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Sugawara's lips linger on his, sweet and warm. "We missed you, Mattsun."_ _

__Matsukawa can only shake his head. "I missed you too."_ _

__Hanamaki shifts, and it takes Matsukawa a moment to notice that it's to put a hand on Sugawara's waist._ _

__"What about us, Suga? What are we?"_ _

__Sugawara laughs and bumps his head against Hanamaki's. "Well that depends on if you love me too."_ _

__"I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I like you a lot. Enough to keep sharing Mattsun with you, and to miss you when you're not around."_ _

__"So..." Sugawara smiles. "So we agree that we all like each other?"_ _

__It's Matsukawa's turn to laugh now, tears stuck in the corners of his eyes._ _

__"I think so."_ _

__It's Hanamaki that finally asks. "So are we dating now or something?"_ _

__"Or something." Sugawara giggles and kisses him for the first time._ _

__Matsukawa let's out a relieved breath. He made this into a complicated situation and it basically worked itself out once he was honest. He feels the happiest he's been in months._ _

__"I love you two so much."_ _

__His best friend- his _boyfriend_ \- smiles at him. _ _

__"I love you too, Mattsun."_ _

__Sugawara hangs himself off of Hanamaki's shoulders and smiles back too. "And I love you." Sugawara turns his head and kisses Hanamaki's cheek. "I think I love you too. We'll have to work on that."_ _

__"Plan on it." Hanamaki grins._ _

__The credits end and the next feature starts playing with loud car engines raring. It jolts Matsukawa into the reality of the moment._ _

__This actually just happened. Matsukawa gets so caught off guard he actually starts laughing. They both look at him surprised but at least happily._ _

__"I'm sorry. I just can't believe this worked out so wall. Iwaizumi is going to punch me for being so stupid."_ _

__"Oh, yeah, he's definitely going to punch you."_ _

__"Oh my God, I need a nap." Matsukawa puts more weight on Hanamaki. "I can finally relax."_ _

__"Ugh, you're heavy." Comes the expected complaint. It's good to know that being official didn't change Hanamaki's attitude at all._ _

__"You're my boyfriend now." Matsukawa only tightens his arms around him. "You have to be nicer to me. For example, holding me while I take a nap."_ _

__Sugawara snickers and puts his weight on Hanamaki as well. "I think I like these boyfriend perks."_ _

__Hanamaki retaliates by using their collective weight to fall back onto the couch. Matsukawa almost doesn't make it, his lower half awkwardly on the ground. The other two burst into laughter as Matsukawa's head falls into the cushion between Sugawara's knees._ _

__"Comfy yet?" Hanamaki mocks him with a tug to his hair._ _

__Matsukawa shifts himself so his head is resting on Sugawara thigh. "Yes." He's completely lying but he can't get himself to care._ _

__"Maybe we should just go to bed." Hanamaki suggests._ _

__It's only 9 o'clock, but Matsukawa can't think of anything better than lying down with both of his loves._ _

__"Are you two even tired?" Matsukawa sits up, kneeling on the floor._ _

__"No, but I won't say no to letting you nap." Sugawara pushes some hair from his face._ _

__Matsukawa smiles and stands up. He stretches his arms high above his head and sighs when he feels his back crack._ _

__"I do want that nap. But you two don't need to join me. Won't you get bored?"_ _

__Hanamaki makes a suggestive gesture at Sugawara that has him holding back laughter. "I'm sure we can occupy ourselves."_ _

__Matsukawa snorts. "You two have fun. Wake me up in an hour, will ya?"_ _

__Sugawara hops up to follow him into the bedroom, looping his arms around his back when they get there._ _

__"You know, I still didn't get my hello kiss."_ _

__Matsukawa smiles as a light blush forms. "You're right."_ _

__Matsukawa cups Sugawara's face just as he did with Hanamaki and kisses him. It may not be as intense and desperate, but it's filled with happiness. Sugawara sighs into it, easy and low. Everything was as it should be with Sugawara's lips on his._ _

__When Matsukawa breaks the kiss he tucks some of Sugawara's hair behind his ear. He looks so soft._ _

__"I'm sorry if you felt left out earlier. I kinda got caught up in everything."_ _

__"It's understandable." He speaks so quietly, like the moment is fragile. "You have more history tied up with Makki."_ _

__"I just..." Matsukawa huffs and tries to find his words again. Sugawara is nice enough to wait. "I don't want you to think you're any less to me than him. It's only because I fell in love with him that I realized I fell in love with you too."_ _

__The hand on his waist slides up to his chest, over his heart that's still beating too fast._ _

__"I don't feel that way. I can see it in how you look at me, how you look at him. It's the same."_ _

__Matsukawa kisses him again, and once more mostly because he can. "I was apprehensive when Makki asked you to join us. But looking back, it was probably one of the best decisions of my life."_ _

__"I was actually surprised when he told me you weren't dating." Sugawara admits with a laugh. "I wasn't going to say no to two attractive men that wanted to fuck me."_ _

__Matsukawa laughs along with him, continuously carding his fingers through his hair. He just can't get enough._ _

__"It was our pleasure."_ _

__Sugawara practically purrs. "You know, I missed you in more ways than one this week."_ _

__Matsukawa hums as a smirk takes over his face. His hands come down to settle on his hips._ _

__"And what ways are those?"_ _

__Sugawara pushes himself up on his toes to nibble at Matsukawa's jaw._ _

__"Makki doesn't fuck me like you do."_ _

__Matsukawa blinks in surprise but pulls Sugawara closer to him. "You two messed around while I was gone?"_ _

__It doesn't bother him as much as he thought it would, or at least before their confessions._ _

__"Was that not okay?" Sugawara eyes him carefully. This was still too new to break._ _

__"No, no. It's fine." Matsukawa leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. "It's actually kind of hot."_ _

__"Maybe next time we'll let you watch." Sugawara teases._ _

__Matsukawa hums. He brings a hand up to Sugawara's cheek and kisses him again. "I'll look forward to it."_ _

__This kiss is softer, slower than the first. Matsukawa somehow feels like he can take his time now. Matsukawa pulls Sugawara's body flush against his own, his other hand slowly moving around his back. He peppers light kisses around Sugawara's face and smiles when he hears him giggle. It's one of the cutest things he's ever heard._ _

__"Did you want to nap with me or occupy yourself with Makki?"_ _

__"I'll let you sleep." Sugawara kisses him again, just a press of his lips against Matsukawa's. "I'll wake you in an hour or two."_ _

__Matsukawa wraps his arms around Sugawara and squeezes him before backing up._ _

__"Thank you."_ _

__Sugawara flashes a smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him._ _

__Matsukawa falls into the bed with a groan. He's missed this bed, the pillows, the smell of Sugawara's shampoo, and the feel of the double sheets Hanamaki insists on keeping under the down comforter._ _

__Matsukawa makes himself comfortable under the blankets. He misses the weight of his lovers but the familiarity is enough to lull him to sleep. And it's the fastest he's fallen asleep in ages._ _

__Just down the hall, Sugawara is making himself comfortable next to Hanamaki. Hanamaki isn't sure what to do or say now that they have this label between them._ _

__He isn't sure what happened when Sugawara was gone but he seems much happier now. He takes Hanamaki's hand and starts playing with his fingers carefully, like he's trying to memorize all the lines and patterns. Hanamaki leans back against the couch and lets him do as he pleases._ _

__"So, I guess this is for real, huh?" Sugawara murmurs._ _

__Hanamaki turns his head to look at Sugawara.  
"I guess so." Sugawara is still watching his fingers like they're the most interesting thing. "You really do want this right? You didn't just agree to dating me so Mattsun is happy?"_ _

__"I love you, Makki." Sugawara says it so easily, like it's no big deal. Like it doesn't make Hanamaki's breath catch in his throat. "I want to be with you both."_ _

__Hanamaki feels a blush creep up his neck and across his cheeks. Even though he suggested the entire thing, Hanamaki has always felt like he's been a step back from Sugawara._ _

__"Okay. I think, maybe, because I've been in love with Mattsun for so long, I only thought of you as a crush. I never really let myself think this could be an option."_ _

__"Polyamory isn't for everyone, so I wasn't sure what was going to happen when Mattsun said he loves both of us." He laughs, finally stilling his hands and just holding Hanamaki's._ _

__"I'm glad it worked out this way." Hanamaki leans closer to Sugawara. "Even if Mattsun said he only wanted me, I don't think it would be easy to leave you behind. I wouldn't be able to let you go."_ _

__"That's so cheesy." Sugawara smiles, leaning the rest of the way to kiss his lips. "But it's okay because it's you."_ _

__Hanamaki groans and drops his head against Sugawara's shoulder to hide his blush._ _

__"No I was being romantic and then you made it cheesy."_ _

__"No, I think you were _attempting_ romance. Try again."_ _

__Hanamaki kisses from Sugawara's collarbone up to his jaw. He can feel Sugawara's head lean back to accommodate._ _

__"I'm not good at romance."_ _

__"I love you anyway."_ _

__Hanamaki pauses and looks up at Sugawara. "You're going to have to forgive me for not saying it back yet. I will once I can get used to this."_ _

__Sugawara only smiles. "Take as long as you need to."_ _

__Hanamaki kisses him again. He knows Sugawara will wait as long as he needs to. "I'm better at the physical stuff. But that's kind of obvious."_ _

__"Yeah, it is." Sugawara pulls Hanamaki's bottom lip into his mouth, letting it go with a pop. "I'm okay with that."_ _

__Hanamaki laughs. He lifts his hand and plays with the ends of Sugawara's hair. "I know. But still. I want to be able to be romantic with you. You know, now that you're more than just a friend I have sex with."_ _

__"We'll get there." Sugawara's hair is soft between his fingers, so ash light that it almost shines platinum. "What do you want to do until we have to wake Mattsun up?"_ _

__Hanamaki shrugs. "We could watch another movie. Maybe bake something." Hanamaki kisses across his cheek. "It wouldn't be weird if we fooled around without him, would it?"_ _

__"We've done it before." Sugawara sighs happily under the affection._ _

__Hanamaki chuckles in his ear, he can feel Sugawara shiver against him. "That's true but it was different. He wasn't sleeping in the next room."_ _

__"Think he'll be up for messing around when he gets up?" Sugawara gets a look in his eye that spells the best kind of trouble. "We could always get a head start."_ _

__"Well, it's been a week." Hanamaki starts sucking marks on Sugawara's neck. "I don't think he would mind, playing catch up."_ _

__Not for the first time since they started this little arrangement, Sugawara is grateful that he doesn't have to hide any marks when he goes to work. It would be difficult considering the way Hanamaki likes to use his throat as a watercolor canvas._ _

__His thoughts momentarily shift to HR, how now that they're technically dating it could cause some issues. But he chooses to ignore that in favor of leaning back against the couch, his arms around Sugawara's waist to bring him with him. He gets the message quick enough and reflexively straddles Hanamaki's hips._ _

__Just like with Matsukawa, things with Sugawara come easily. Hands on hips, lips and tongue and teeth on skin, it's all a practiced routine that somehow feels new every time. Hanamaki reasons it's because they haven't known each other for long, but at the same time it's too familiar to brush off._ _

__Sugawara fit into their life so well it's almost like he's known him as long as he's known Matsukawa._ _

__Sugawara's hands slide up Hanamaki's chest to scrape his nails over the bit of skin showing under his v neck, licking at his lips._ _

__Hanamaki slips his hand under Sugawara's shirt and lightly trails his fingers up his spine. Sugawara shivers against him._ _

__"So what did you have in mind, Suga?"_ _

__"That depends on what we want to do with Mattsun when he wakes up." Sugawara starts making his own marks along Hanamaki's jawline. "But I was thinking we could get ready for him."_ _

__Hanamaki hums and let's his head fall back against the couch. He slides his hands back down Sugawara's back and palms his ass. He smiles when he hears Sugawara let out a quiet moan._ _

__"Okay."_ _

__Sugawara doesn't say anymore. He's more distracted with getting his hands under Hanamaki's shirt. Hanamaki lifts his arms and let's Sugawara slip his shirt off. He kisses him again before lifting them off the couch. He turns and sets Sugawara back down carefully.  
"We need lube. I'll be right back."_ _

__Sugawara whines, and watches him go. Hanamaki tries to sneak in the room, but he knows Matsukawa sleeps like a rock anyway._ _

__He hears Matsukawa's deep breathing first, almost snoring. He fell asleep with the light on so he doesn't have to feel around. He walks to his nightstand and pulls out their lube._ _

__Before leaving, he carefully sits next to Matsukawa and brushes his fingers through his hair. Matsukawa shifts only to pull the blankets closer to his face. He looks so peaceful it makes Hanamaki's chest bloom in happiness._ _

__He can't believe this is real. He's been trying to play pretend for so long, imagining that he and Matsukawa were more than what they were. He had even gone so far to imagine that they were a couple inviting someone else into their bed._ _

__He was a little surprised to hear that Matsukawa fell for Sugawara so quickly, but it doesn't bother him. He continues to play with his hair until he remembers that their other boyfriend is still waiting for them on his couch. He kisses Matsukawa lightly on his forehead before leaving, turning off the lights behind him._ _

__He finds Sugawara already in his boxers, rubbing himself slowly through the fabric._ _

__"There you are. I thought you might have gotten lost."_ _

__Hanamaki snorts and crowds Sugawara on the couch. He kisses him softly, still feeling a bit sentimental._ _

__"I got distracted."_ _

__Luckily, Sugawara doesn't seem to mind the sweetness of the kiss, kisses him back just as gently._ _

__"Is he still asleep?"_ _

__Hanamaki gives him light pecks across his jaw. "Yes. I think it's the best I've ever seen him sleep."_ _

__"It does feel good to get things off your chest." Sugawara hums, tipping his head to let Hanamaki trail kisses down his throat._ _

__Hanamaki chuckles. "I think that's safe to say. Do you have any more confessions or did we max ourselves out today?"_ _

__Sugawara pauses, cups Hanamaki's jaw in his palm until they're looking straight into each other's eyes. Sugawara looks serious, earnest._ _

__"I know I steal all the blankets at night, and I'm not sorry at all."_ _

__Hanamaki bursts out a laugh and leans forward the bit he needs to kiss Sugawara._ _

__"I appreciate your honesty."_ _

__The smile pressed against his lips is all he needs to deepen the kiss and slide his knee between Sugawara's legs._ _

__Sugawara moans into the kiss. Hanamaki's hands make it to his side as he gets leverage, he switches their positions and pulls Sugawara flush against him. One of his hands slips down and squeezes Sugawara's ass._ _

__"We can do this here but we need to be careful. Nothing gets on my couch, remember?"_ _

__"Let me up, I'll just bend over the armrest."_ _

__Hanamaki let's his hands roam his back. Part of his can't help but feel smug as he can feel Sugawara grow hard against him._ _

__"That doesn't sound comfortable."_ _

__"Then how do you want me?" Sugawara pouts up at him._ _

__Hanamaki hums and finally slips his hand under the boxer's waistband, grabbing flesh._ _

__"I like you panting against me. I want to see how far I can take you before you come."_ _

__Sugawara whines, bucking his hips into the feeling. "You're a tease."_ _

__Hanamaki chuckles. "I never said I wanted you in another position." He sucks on Sugawara's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel great."_ _

__His boyfriend lets out another quiet moan and moves to get up, making sure to give Hanamaki his most sultry look._ _

__Hanamaki reaches out to him but Sugawara is out of his reach._ _

__"Where are you going?"_ _

__He only smiles, innocence deceiving, and moves to his bag in the hallway where he'd thrown it earlier. After a moment of digging he comes back to Hanamaki, pressing something cold and smooth into his hand._ _

__"I just bought this last week. I wanted Mattsun to be around when I used it."_ _

__"Oh, Suga. He's going to love this."_ _

__"I bought it with him in mind." Sugawara grins. "And you, too, of course."_ _

__Hanamaki smirks and tugs Sugawara by his wrists back down to his lap. He drops the toy next to him and grabs the lube._ _

__"Well, thank you. He'll definitely want to wake up for it."_ _

__Sugawara grinds against him, immediately latching onto his boyfriend's neck._ _

__"Something you want to be involved in too?"_ _

__Hanamaki groans. "Of course."_ _

__Sugawara keeps moving his hips, using Hanamaki for his own pleasure, working him into aching hardness._ _

__Hanamaki hums as he opens the bottle. "Are you getting impatient?"_ _

__"When have I ever been patient?"_ _

__Hanamaki chuckles and pours lube onto his fingers. He gives Sugawara a sweet kiss before slipping his hand past the boxer's waistband._ _

__"I guess you're right."_ _

__He keeps his lips close to Sugawara's as he feels the other man shiver, whispering softly to him._ _

__"Sorry, it's still cold."_ _

__"That's okay." Sugawara kisses any of his worries away. "I know you'll warm me up."_ _

__Hanamaki feels a little flutter of butterflies for some reason. The trust and absolute confidence that Sugawara seemed to put in him just does something to his heart. But he could dwell on that later._ _

__He pushes a finger past the ring of muscle. Sugawara moans in his ears and clutches onto Hanamaki's shoulders. He's still moving his hip, which he matches the rhythm of his finger to._ _

__"Feeling good, Suga?" Hanamaki smirks at the sound he pulls from his boyfriend. "We have 40 minutes until Mattsun wants to be up."_ _

__Sugawara pouts. "We can always wake him up early."_ _

__"No." Hanamaki teases a second finger around Sugawara's entrance. "I think I want to see how far I can push you."_ _

__Sugawara bites Hanamaki's ear in retaliation. "So you're just going to torture me?"_ _

__"I wouldn't use the word torture." Hanamaki laughs, pushing inside and curling his fingers. It brings out another beautiful moan._ _

__"I would, if you're only planning on fingering me the entire time. And not letting me come."_ _

__"What would you rather I do?"_ _

__Sugawara mouths at his jaw. His hips never stopped moving and Hanamaki can feel just how hard Sugawara is._ _

__"You could let me come."_ _

__"Now what fun would that be, Suga?" Hanamaki tries to find the right angle to make Sugawara beg for it, his own erection pressing uncomfortably against his zipper. "Unless you just want Mattsun to see how much of a needy little thing you are."_ _

__His fingers must have hit a good spot because Sugawara is suddenly moaning loudly in his ear. But it still seems like Sugawara is trying to be sassy. He catches is breath and quips back._ _

__"I feel like he should know that by now."_ _

__"The more you sass me, the longer this goes on." He touches that spot again, just lightly though._ _

__Sugawara's hand slips into Hanamaki's hair and grips lightly. "That's not fair."_ _

__"Isn't it?" Hanamaki smirks._ _

__This is the sort of dominance he loves. The kind where he has control, but not enough to worry about his partner. He knows Sugawara can handle a little teasing._ _

__Sugawara's grip tightens as he starts biting at his ear. Hanamaki sees it as his way of retaliating and it's working. He is almost too caught up in Sugawara's nips to hear him speak._ _

__"What do I get, if I can hold out?"_ _

__What he gets in the moment is a half aborted moan from his boyfriend._ _

__"Hold out for me and you can have the first round with Mattsun."_ _

__Sugawara hums and moves his other hand lower down Hanamaki's chest. He smirks and leaves a mark on Hanamaki's neck._ _

__"What if I can get you off first?"_ _

__Anything you want, is what Hanamaki wants to say. But he can't let Sugawara win so easily._ _

__"Then I guess you get to decide what happens. But would it be a punishment or a reward?"_ _

__Sugawara unbuttons Hanamaki's pants with a smirk. "How about this? If you come first, you can't touch yourself as Mattsun fucks me. But if you can hold out," Sugawara pauses to bite his ear, "I'll let you use that toy with Mattsun first."_ _

__A moan slips past Hanamaki's lips. Both ideas sounded tantalizing in their own way, one more than the other of course._ _

__He starts rubbing his fingers in slow, firm circles until Sugawara's hands shake at his waist._ _

__"You have a deal."_ _

__Sugawara steadies his hands long enough to push down Hanamaki's pants. To be fair, he lifts his hips just enough to help. Sugawara is holding back moans while his hand starts palming him through his boxers._ _

__The first real stroke almost makes Hanamaki want to give in and just let Sugawara have his way. Almost. He's still not that much of a pushover. Instead, he mutters encouragements into Sugawara's throat where he's making marks like a blueprint on pale skin._ _

__"Don't hold back, Suga. I want to know how much you like being touched like this."_ _

__But it isn't like Sugawara is a pushover himself. There's that hidden layer of deviousness that no one ever expects; and honestly, it's amazingly attractive._ _

__Sugawara dips his hand into Hanamaki's boxers and wraps his hand around his cock. It brings out a moan from Hanamaki that makes Sugawara smirk through his own arousal._ _

__"It seems like you like this too."_ _

__"Who wouldn't like having someone like you in their lap?"_ _

__Sugawara's other hand is gripping tight in his hair as he angles Hanamaki's head to kiss him. It's like he's bringing out his own dominant streak and Hanamaki is there for it._ _

__"No one."_ _

__"Damn right."_ _

__Sugawara is practically fucking himself on Hanamaki's fingers now, matching the pace to the light, teasing grip of his hand._ _

__Hanamaki belatedly is realising that neither one of them is going to last the remaining 30 minutes they have before getting Mattsun involved. But either way, he can't help but feel satisfied that it's come to this. With Sugawara moving his hips so well, he just focuses on finding Sugawara's weak spot. His fingers nudge the little spot that has Sugawara stilling his hips and letting out a little moan._ _

__"Don't stop, Suga." Hanamaki finds that he's talking to himself as much as his boyfriend, but he keeps curling his fingers in that spot. "Be good for me."_ _

__Sugawara drops his head on Hanamaki's shoulder. He moves his hips, but it's slow. Unlike how his hand speeding up. "If I'm too good for you, I'll lose."_ _

__"That's cheating." He rasps out. He wants to move them, push Sugawara to the floor and sink into him until the other man is coming undone. But he's losing the strength and the will to do so with every skillful stroke._ _

__"No." Sugawara's voice drops and he makes a noise that's a mix of a chuckle and a moan. It isn't helping Hanamaki in any way. "It's strategy."_ _

__Whatever it is, it's working. He's so weak for Sugawara it's almost laughable. He pulls him closer, angles his wrist a bit better until he can slide his fingers out to just tease the rim.  
Sugawara whines in his ear. He adjusts his wrist so he can still stroke Hanamaki off, being careful not to touch his own cock, which is proving difficult. "Are you letting me win?"_ _

__Hanamaki laughs, or, tries to. It sounds more like a shaky breath but he's sure Sugawara gets the sentiment._ _

__"Of course not. I'm just seeing how much you can focus when you're not getting what you want."_ _

__And as if to prove Hanamaki's point, Sugawara slowly pushes his hips down onto his fingers. But that doesn't mean his hand slowing down at all._ _

__"What if we come at the same time? Who wins?"_ _

__"That would be up to Mattsun." Hanamaki swallows a groan. "Though, I think he would be mad to find out we had so much fun without him."_ _

__"No." Sugawara kisses Hanamaki sweetly. "He told me he thought it was hot. That we fooled around when he was gone."_ _

__That makes Hanamaki's lips quirk up. "Did he now? Was someone feeling guilty about it, Suga?"_ _

__"It was an off hand comment more than anything. I never felt guilty about having sex with only you."_ _

__Hanamaki catches his lips again, makes Sugawara's hand still as he kisses him deeply._ _

__"What do you say we wake Mattsun up a few minutes early?"_ _

__Sugawara hums. "What about our bet?"_ _

__Hanamaki moves to suck another mark on the column of his throat. "Never said it wasn't still on. Just thinking that if we don't get up we're both going to lose."_ _

__Sugawara smirks and works his hand again. Hanamaki almost loses it, not expecting the movement. "I don't know. I think I'm winning."_ _

__At this point, Hanamaki isn't sure how much he would mind if Sugawara won their little wager. His cock aches under Sugawara's touch in the most delicious way and he just wants to come._ _

__"Suga." He shifts the man on his lap, trying to get Sugawara's boxers down his hips. "Let me fuck you?"_ _

__Sugawara looks at him surprised but he doesn't seem turned off about the question. "What about your couch?"_ _

__"Fuck the couch, I want you."_ _

__When Sugawara smiles Hanamaki swears he stops breathing. "Then fuck me."_ _

__This time Hanamaki moves faster, pulls Sugawara up and off his lap only long enough to get his boxers dangling from one ankle before he's reaching for the bottle of lube next to them._ _

__Hanamaki covers himself generously before tossing the bottle to the floor. He brings Sugawara back against him and lines his cock up._ _

__"You ready?"_ _

__"Just hurry up." Sugawara moans as the tip pushes against his rim._ _

__Hanamaki wants to tease him but even he is getting impatient with himself. He holds Sugawara's waits tightly and lowers him down onto his cock. Sugawara lets out a loud moan that he can't help but smirk at._ _

__Any other time, he might be concerned about the amount of noise they were making, but in the moment Hanamaki finds that he doesn't care if the neighbors complain in the morning. As long as Sugawara keeps moving his hips like that, Hanamaki couldn't care less about anything._ _

__He doesn't know if Sugawara even realizes how loud he's being. His thighs fit perfectly around him and he's hands are gripping his shoulders tight. Hanamaki knows he still had their bet in the back of his head because Sugawara is doing everything that makes him go crazy._ _

__"God, yes. That's it, Suga. Get yourself nice and stretched out for Mattsun."_ _

__That gets another moan out of Sugawara. He looks down at Hanamaki and cards his fingers sweetly through his hair. His hips never stop moving, throwing him off._ _

__"If rather focus on you right now."_ _

__"You just want to win." Hanamaki laughs breathlessly, fingers digging hard into Sugawara's absolutely perfect thighs._ _

__As if on cue, Sugawara tightens around him. "Maybe."_ _

__Hanamaki himself is getting loud now, too. Sugawara was doing all the right things, already knowing exactly how to move to get him to come undone._ _

__"So selfish, Suga."_ _

__Sugawara chuckles even if it quickly turns into a whimper. His hips are shaking out of his control. But he leans forward and bites Hanamaki's ear._ _

__"Just come. Come for me, Takahiro."_ _

__"Oh, god, that's not fair." Hanamaki is so close he's not even thinking about their bet. All he's thinking of is the bare, hot slide of his cock in Sugawara's tight hole._ _

__"Who said I was fair?" Sugawara cups his face and kisses him deeply, just on the side of sloppy._ _

__Hanamaki tries to tell Sugawara he's coming, but all he manages is a strangled moan, an aborted call of his name into their kiss. White pleasure rolls through him as he spills into Sugawara._ _

__Sugawara moans with him as he hangs on. His hips are still moving and Hanamaki opens his eyes just in time to see Sugawara smirking. It only takes him another fifteen seconds before Sugawara spills on to his chest._ _

__"You're fucking amazing." Hanamaki moans against Sugawara's lips. They're both still rocking with each other, drawing out every strain of pleasure they can. "Just fucking perfect."_ _

__Sugawara is practically beaming and gives him light, tired kisses. He's about to say something, most likely about their bet when they hear a door click open. They both pause and look towards the sound in time to see Matsukawa walking out of the bedroom rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._ _

__"You two sounded like you had some fun."_ _

__"Someone couldn't wait for you to get up-oof." Hanamaki rubs the spot where Sugawara hit him in the shoulder. "I mean, we got carried away."_ _

__Sugawara rolls his eyes but doesn't move off of Hanamaki. "Don't worry. We're always down for round two."_ _

__Matsukawa gives him a lazy smirk. "I know you can never get enough."_ _

__Sugawara reaches out for him so Matsukawa come forward and sits next to them on the couch. Matsukawa takes Sugawara's hand before leaning his weight onto Hanamaki's side. Sugawara smiles down at him._ _

__"I get to go first and Makki isn't allowed to touch himself."_ _

__Matsukawa's eyebrows shoot up. "Were you two...betting on something?"_ _

__"Who would come first." Sugawara looks so proud of himself Hanamaki can't even be mad. He sighs and turns his head towards Matsukawa's._ _

__"That's kinda what it turned into."_ _

__"My boyfriends are so weird." Matsukawa mutters, but he's smiling._ _

__Hanamaki laughs and lightly pushes him with his shoulder. "You're the one who guessed right. And don't even act like you wouldn't do the same."_ _

__"My boyfriends are so weird." He repeats, but this time his grin is taking over the sleepy look on his face. "But I love them anyways."_ _

__Sugawara leans forward and lightly kisses the tip of his nose._ _

__"We love you too." But Sugawara is now slowly pushing himself up, separating the two. There's come running down his legs but it's not really making any mess. "Now I'm going to clean myself up. I'll be back in a bit."_ _

__"Why bother?" Matsukawa laughs, but neither of them try to stop him. When the bathroom door closes down the hall Matsukawa pulls Hanamaki's chin up to kiss him, slow and easy._ _

__Hanamaki kisses him back just as calm. He's still trying to slow his heart back to normal. When they break apart he nudges their noses together._ _

__"I can't believe we've been this stupid."_ _

__"Years of friendship and we were just scared to move further." Matsukawa keeps a hand on Hanamaki's neck, thumb running back and forth over the curve of his jaw. "But I guess I've always been sort of tangled up in you. When you suggested we bring in Suga, I wasn't so sure. I thought I would hate sharing you."_ _

__Hanamaki smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward place back then, but I don't regret it. Especially with how everything worked out."_ _

__"I don't regret it either." He kisses him again, gentle and loving like he's always wanted to do._ _

__"So you don't mind it?" Hanamaki trails off as Matsukawa gives him an odd look. "That Suga and I had our own fun?"_ _

__Matsukawa reaches for his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Not even a little. It actually makes me feel better to know that you stayed involved with Suga while I was away, so I don't feel like I'm pressuring you into this."_ _

__"You know both of us are too stubborn to be pressured into doing anything." Hanamaki smiles and squeezes Matsukawa's hand._ _

__"And you know I like to worry about things that will never happen."_ _

__"Well, you don't need to worry about us anymore."_ _

__Matsukawa looks Hanamaki in the eye, allowing himself to stare just because he can. It feels right to kiss along his jaw then, down his neck._ _

__"I want to take you to bed."_ _

__Hanamaki leans his head back. "Suga gets to go first."_ _

__That doesn't stop Matsukawa from biting and making a mark at the junction of his shoulder._ _

__"I didn't say I was going to fuck you."_ _

__Hanamaki tucks himself back in his pants and stands up, pulling Matsukawa up._ _

__"We can meet Suga in the bedroom."_ _

__Matsukawa would probably follow Hanamaki through a mine field, so he doesn't have to be told twice to follow him to bed._ _

__The sheets are still warm from when Matsukawa crawled out of them a few minutes ago and they're so inviting to push Hanamaki back onto. Hanamaki falls back with a smile and Matsukawa crawls on top of him. Their kisses are light and slow, not needing to rush or pretend anymore. Now they can just enjoy each other's company in more intimate ways._ _

__They're still lost in their bubble when Sugawara walks into the room, completely void of clothing._ _

__"Do you have room for me?"_ _

__"Always." Matsukawa reaches out for him, starts kissing down his chest._ _

__Hanamaki finds it funny, the different states of dress. Matsukawa fully clothed, Sugawara in nothing and himself in only pants. He's broken from his thought when Sugawara looks down at him, his hands in Matsukawa's hair._ _

__"Are you trying to claim my prize?"_ _

__He props his hands behind his head to watch Matsukawa leave marks on Sugawara's ribs. A lazy grin takes over his face._ _

__"Just keeping him warm for you."_ _

__Sugawara chuckles. "Thank you." He lightly pushes Matsukawa back and pulls at the shoulders of his shirt. "You're wearing too many clothes."_ _

__Matsukawa gives up his shirt with a husky laugh, flopping back onto the bed and looking up at Sugawara with a smirk._ _

__"By all means, make me more presentable."_ _

__Sugawara's hands go straight to his jeans and pulls them off. He crawls on top of Matsukawa, kissing his chest along the way._ _

__"Do you still want to fuck me?"_ _

__"I would wake from a coma to fuck you." Matsukawa laughs. He's hard in his boxers and Sugawara's weight on him makes him want to rut against him._ _

__Sugawara smiles a bit too genuine for the mood. It makes him feel good, Matsukawa's honesty putting any future worries out of his head. He glances over briefly to Hanamaki and leans down, kissing him sweetly. "What do you want to do to me?"_ _

__"I want to see if I can make you come again. If not," Matsukawa gives him a sharp smirk. "I guess I'll just have my fun."_ _

__Sugawara matches his smirk. "I will let you have all the fun you want."_ _

__"I know, you love being used."_ _

__Sugawara reaches back and pulls down Matsukawa's boxers enough for his cock to fall out. He leans forward and takes a condom and another bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer and drops them on Matsukawa's stomach._ _

__"Then use me."_ _

__There's a teasing touch to Sugawara's voice that makes Matsukawa want to dominate him. And there's no reason he can't, but it's much more fun to break him down mentally first._ _

__"You want it? Do it yourself." Matsukawa tosses the condom back at him._ _

__Sugawara's eyes narrow but he opens the condom anyway. He doesn't hesitate as he wraps Matsukawa's cock in the condom._ _

__"You act like I won't."_ _

__Matsukawa props his head up with his arms, watches like he doesn't care. "Good. Now get on all fours and show me your hole. I want to see how much Makki stretched you."_ _

__Sugawara smirks but positions his hips so Matsukawa's cock is right against his ass. "Wouldn't you want to feel it instead?"_ _

__"I'm getting there." Matsukawa growls. He drops his voice to that rumble that makes Sugawara squirm. "All fours. Now."_ _

__Sugawara keeps up his little facade but all three of them know he's getting excited. He keeps his smirk on but turns around all the same to follow Matsukawa's orders. "Bossy."_ _

__Every inch of Sugawara is beautiful, and Matsukawa thinks his ass might just be the 8th wonder of the world. Sugawara's hole is slightly red from Hanamaki having fucked him, but to Matsukawa it's just like his body is asking for more._ _

__"So pretty." He watches the praise roll down Sugawara's spine in a shiver. "Makki, what was that you brought in here earlier?”_ _

__Hanamaki grins and passes Matsukawa the toy Sugawara had brought out earlier. Matsukawa pretends to inspect it._ _

__“Suga, did you bring a toy to share?”_ _

__“I bought it especially for you both.”_ _

__Matsukawa likes that answer, and rewards him with a slap to his ass._ _

__“So sweet of you. Be good and put on a demonstration.”_ _

__He tosses the toy next to Sugawara and leans back next to Hanamaki._ _

__Sugawara reaches for the lube next to him and pours some on the sleek toy. He pushes the tip inside his hole and shudders._ _

__A low moan leaves Matsukawa's lips and Hanamaki shifts beside him, obviously trying to adjust himself._ _

__Sugawara waits until the toy is in to the base before he clicks the button on the bottom, sending vibrations through him, much more intense than he had expected._ _

__“Fuck yourself with it.” Matsukawa orders. Sugawara has to focus just to comprehend the words._ _

__He holds the base of it still as he thrusts his hips back onto it, angling it wildly in a desperate attempt to find his prostate. He can hear Hanamaki whisper a soft _fuck_ from behind him and it only makes his cock throb._ _

__“Like this?”_ _

__"Just like that. How does it feel?"_ _

__Sugawara tries to move it deeper, faster._ _

__"It's not enough."_ _

__"You already had a cock today." Matsukawa says like he's scolding a child. "Wasn't that enough to satisfy you?"_ _

__Sugawara looks behind him and smirks when he sees Hanamaki stroking Matsukawa the condom. "Not when I can see how hard you are. When I can see how much you want me too."_ _

__Of course Sugawara had to be sassy. Matsukawa gets up to sit on the edge of the bed and gives Sugawara's ass a sharp slap._ _

__"You're just greedy."_ _

__Sugawara moans and his head falls against the bed. His movements stutter and he chuckles low._ _

__"Probably."_ _

__Really, Matsukawa is probably the one that's greedy. He wants to be the only one to see Sugawara like this, to see Hanamaki like this. He wants everything they will give him._ _

__He smacks Sugawara's ass again, taking way too much pleasure in the way Sugawara tosses his head back in another moan._ _

__Sugawara looks back at Matsukawa again. Except this time he looks pleading, his expression soft._ _

__"Please, please fuck me."_ _

__He's pretty sure he couldn't refuse if he had wanted to. He looks at Hanamaki, who is licking his lips, cheeks flushed. Yet he's still not touching his hard cock._ _

__"Fuck him, Mattsun. Remind him he's ours."_ _

__Matsukawa doesn't have to be told twice. He balances himself behind Sugawara and holds on to his hips. Sugawara pulls the toy out slowly and let's it drop to the floor with another click of the button._ _

__Matsukawa has his cock pressed against him now, and he doesn't need to ask again; Sugawara is nodding along, agreeing with Hanamaki. So Matsukawa lines his cock up and slowly pushes himself in._ _

__It's always somehow different than fucking Hanamaki. Sugawara always pushes back onto him immediately, like he doesn't care if it hurts as long as he's full. Matsukawa leans forward against Sugawara and kisses along his spine._ _

__He's starting to feel sentimental and he runs his hands all over over Sugawara, not being able to help himself. His thrusts are slow but strong, still giving Sugawara what he wants._ _

__Sugawara is making these little moans into the sheets that have Matsukawa want to be gentle. He's not sure how to explain it, but something is different now. And Sugawara isn't asking him to speed up._ _

__Matsukawa can see all the marks Hanamaki must have left on his neck just before. He gives a glance to Hanamaki who is watching the space where they're meeting intently. Matsukawa leans forward again and kisses just under Sugawara's ear._ _

__"Hey Suga, flip over for me? On your back."_ _

__He pulls out just long enough for Sugawara to roll over and spread his knees again. Sugawara makes a sweet noise when he pushes back in. Matsukawa hums and keeps his slow pace. This is what he wanted. To see Sugawara's face as he comes undone._ _

__"Suga," Hanamaki whines from where he's sitting near Sugawara's head. "You look so good."_ _

__Sugawara turns his head and gives Hanamaki a lazy smile. He reaches his hand out and laces his fingers with Hanamaki. But it doesn't stop him from moaning out when Matsukawa thrusts into him particularly right._ _

__Hanamaki can't sit still anymore. He leans over Sugawara to slot his lips against Matsukawa's._ _

__Matsukawa lets out a surprised gasp but kisses back almost immediately. He's not sure if this fits in to their deal but he doesn't care to bring it up._ _

__Sugawara doesn't say anything against it, but maybe that's because Hanamaki's right hand has dropped to stroke Sugawara's flushed cock. Sugawara moaning underneath them is just music to Matsukawa's ears. Matsukawa loves it when he's dominant, just on the kinky side. But he would never take this for granted. This soft intimacy that he can finally have without any guilt._ _

__He can tell his shorter boyfriend is getting close when Sugawara's heels press into the mattress and his spine arches into each thrust like he's chasing the feeling. If Matsukawa looks down he can see the way Hanamaki's wrist flicks on every upstroke, a little rough just the way Sugawara likes it._ _

__Matsukawa breaks their kiss and nuzzles his nose into Hanamaki's throat._ _

__"That's good, Makki, make him come."_ _

__Sugawara must still be sensitive from earlier, because his hips twitch and then he's coming, choking on a moan._ _

__"Issei, T-Takahi-aah!"_ _

__Matsukawa studders, hit by two different sensations. Sugawara tightening around him and using his, their first names. This is the first time he's used his given name during sex and he can get used to it. He almost forgets to keep moving his hips._ _

__He only goes until Sugawara is pliant again, sated and messy with his own seed. Matsukawa caresses his hips as he pulls out._ _

__"You're so good for me, Suga."_ _

__Sugawara lazily smiles and tries to keep his eyes open. He doesn't say anything back, probably too tired. But Matsukawa doesn't need a response. This image is more than enough for him._ _

__He pulls Hanamaki in for another kiss, "Lay down, Makki."_ _

__Hanamaki blinks at him but follows his direction and lays down next to Sugawara._ _

__Matsukawa takes a moment to look at them, the two loves of his life. Sugawara, all fucked out and soft looking, and Hanamaki, looking up at him with the most trusting eyes. It makes his heart pound with deep affection he never knew he could feel for more than one person._ _

__Sugawara curls up next to Hanamaki content to just stay there while Hanamaki reaches back up for Matsukawa._ _

__"What's your plan here, Mattsun?"_ _

__Matsukawa hovers over him, kissing at his neck. "I just want to see your face while I'm fucking you."_ _

__Hanamaki hums. "Well you're going to need to prep me first." He motions to Sugawara. "We didn't get that far."_ _

__"You make it sound like a chore." Matsukawa runs his hands up and down Hanamaki's sides. He's so unbelievably happy in this moment that it's almost surreal._ _

__Hanamaki laughs and kicks the bottle closer to Matsukawa. He moves his hands to unbuttons his pants._ _

__"Well then get to work."_ _

__Matsukawa rolls his eyes as Sugawara laughs too, quieter and a little sleepy sounding._ _

__"Lift your hips," Matsukawa snorts. "And I'm the one that gives orders around here."_ _

__Hanamaki smirks but still raises his hips, not about to say no to Matsukawa. Matsukawa pulls off his pants and boxers in one go, making Hanamaki shiver._ _

__God he misses him. Misses opening him up, seeing the faces he makes when Matsukawa hits a good spot. Misses being inside of him and kissing his throat as he comes. He's been away for too long._ _

__Hanamaki opens his legs for Matsukawa and smiles. "I know you're basking in my beauty but Suga is going to fall asleep soon."_ _

__"Sorry, didn't know you require an audience." Matsukawa slaps Hanamaki's thigh gently. "Open 'em."_ _

__Hanamaki does as he's told but still laughs. "Wouldn't it be cute, though? If we all fell asleep together."_ _

__"And you say I'm the romantic." The lube cap clicks open and then shut, and the chill of it makes Hanamaki shiver._ _

__Hanamaki relaxes himself as he feels Matsukawa's finger work inside him._ _

__"Maybe I'm just feeling sentimental tonight."_ _

__"You _are_ being pretty compliant tonight." Sugawara comments with a laugh as he peppers kisses along Hanamaki's jaw._ _

__Hanamaki turns his head to kiss him properly but moans out because of Matsukawa's fingers._ _

__"I'm happy. Sue me."_ _

__"I'm happy too." Sugawara bites Hanamaki's bottom lip, licks the spot like an apology._ _

__Hanamaki is too busy caught up in Sugawara's lips to notice Matsukawa adding another finger. He moans into Sugawara's mouth as Matsukawa keeps working him open._ _

__"Feel good, Makki?" Matsukawa purrs._ _

__Hanamaki has it in him enough to chuckle between moans. "Of course."_ _

__Matsukawa laughs. It's a low, husky sound that Hanamaki can admit now that he loves._ _

__"One more, baby."_ _

__Matsukawa presses another finger past Hanamaki's rim and slides all three in._ _

__Hanamaki moans again as his back arches into the touch. That week is the longest he wants to be without Matsukawa, without either of them. Matsukawa only spends another minute or two opening him up. By now, he's well aware of what Hanamaki can take. Pulling his fingers out, he reaches to change out the condom for a new one, but Hanamaki stops him._ _

__"Just go without. It's fine."_ _

__Matsukawa grabs Hanamaki under his knees and pulls him closer. "Ready?"_ _

__"So ready." Hanamaki grins, wraps his legs around Matsukawa's waist as if he's urging him faster._ _

__Matsukawa lines himself and slowly pushes into Hanamaki, not going to fast. It doesn't matter how much he wants this. Hell, slowing it down would almost make it better. But what makes it the best is Hanamaki's long moan._ _

__"God, never leave again." Hanamaki feels so full. He's missed having Matsukawa in bed with him, inside him._ _

__Matsukawa would have laughed if he wasn't so distracted by how amazing he feels._ _

__"Hopefully I'll never have a reason to."_ _

__Hanamaki is about to say something sassy about how Matsukawa is never allowed to go again, but he's distracted by Sugawara's hand flicking over his chest and rolling a nipple between his fingers._ _

__Matsukawa smiles down at Sugawara as he pulls his hips back. He starts thrusting in slow loving how Hanamaki is squirming below him. Hanamaki is already leaking precome on his stomach, still hard from watching Sugawara before._ _

__They've gone raw before, so it shouldn't feel like anything new. Except it does, and Matsukawa tries to cherish every slide of skin on hot skin._ _

__Maybe Hanamaki is feeling it too. Normally he would be begging for more, but I seems like he's content with letting him do as he pleases. And will Sugawara peppering light kisses across Hanamaki's shoulder and chest, this soft intimacy is something he's never let them have before._ _

__He's never trusted himself to give it before. He's sure that eventually they'll get back to their teasing, rough sex. But for now Matsukawa is just going to enjoy having Hanamaki wrapped around him. Hanamaki feels tight around him, close already._ _

__Sugawara has already claimed Hanamaki's lips and Matsukawa loves looking down at them. Matsukawa knows he isn't going to last much longer with what they're doing._ _

__He glances back and forth from where his cock is sliding in and out of Hanamaki to where his boyfriends are licking into each other's mouths, moaning softly. Matsukawa starts moving his hips faster, angling better to hit Hanamaki's sweet sports. His moans are growing louder so he knows he's doing something right. Most of it is muscle memory by now. His body has learned every place that makes Hanamaki moan and clutch the sheets. Soon enough, he'll know Sugawara's too._ _

__Hanamaki breaks the kiss and looks back up at Matsukawa. "Mattsun, I'm close."_ _

__"Me too." He says, though he's sure Hanamaki can tell by the way his fingers are pressing into his thighs._ _

__Hanamaki smiles until Sugawara wraps his hand around his cock, surprising a moan out of Hanamaki. It only takes a few strokes from Sugawara before he is coming into his hand.  
Matsukawa's gaze is fixed on Hanamaki's face. He's always been so beautiful to him, and even more so when he's coming. His hips keep moving and he couldn't stop now if he tried. He's so very close to his own peak._ _

__Sugawara is kissing his neck as if he's done nothing but Hanamaki's eyes are on him. He lifts his hand and card it through Matsukawa’s hair. He looks so peaceful and it makes Matuskawa's chest swell._ _

__He hates that his vision gets hazy when he comes. He wants to look at them some more. But the pleasure more than makes up for it, wracking his body as he spills inside Hanamaki._ _

__Hanamaki moans softly as he does so; his hand tightening fractionally. Matsukawa almost misses Hanamaki whispering in his pleasure._ _

__"I love you."_ _

__That might be better than the actual orgasm. It sends a different kind of rush through him and he catches Hanamaki's lips, speaks against them._ _

__"I love you too. So, so much."_ _

__Matsukawa has to keep himself from dropping his whole weight onto Hanamaki. He's worn out and all he wants to do is fall asleep next to his now boyfriends. But instead he slowly pulls out, watching Hanamaki shiver._ _

__He makes himself get up to toss the condom he'd thrown on the floor earlier and get a damp cloth for his boyfriends. He comes back to find Sugawara lying beside Hanamaki, sharing a sweet kiss. Matsukawa smiles._ _

__"You both okay?"_ _

__Hanamaki's first response is to roll his eyes while Sugawara chuckles against Hanamaki's throat. Hanamaki smiles and wraps his arm around Sugawara, holding him closer._ _

__"Very okay."_ _

__Matsukawa cleans them both off before hitting the lights and lying down with them. He's at Hanamaki's back, facing Sugawara's pretty smile. He can't help but lean up to kiss him._ _

__"I love you, Suga."_ _

__Sugawara kisses him back. He looks completely blissed out, sleep ready to take him at any moment._ _

__"I love you too."_ _

__The blanket is wrestled over them in a pathetic struggle until they're all comfortably underneath it. Matsukawa's right arm shifts to go under Hanamaki's neck while the other goes over him to rest on Sugawara's hip. The other two already have their legs tangled together and Matsukawa isn't sure whose foot is pressed against his calf. It's a big mess, but Matsukawa hasn't been this happy in years._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?"
> 
> Sugawara smiles and tosses one of their bed pillows on his chest. "We're building a fort."

Matsukawa is trying his hardest not to fall asleep on his train. He's been away from home for the last four days helping out with their new Kyoto branch. Apparently since he worked out the training manual, his bosses thought it was a good idea to send him along and set up the entire physical training as well. 

This has been the longest he's been away since his last big freak out and subsequent confession to his boyfriends. All he knows is that he has four more stops before he can make his way back to his apartment.

Well, their apartment. The larger one he had gotten two months ago when he brought Suna home from the shelter. Matsukawa calls it theirs just because he swears there's just as much of Hanamaki's and Sugawara's stuff in it as his own.

It will be theirs legally soon. They both still have a few months left on their leases and it's not worth the money to break them. They both have keys, more importantly this past week since they were taking care of Suna. He became attached to his boyfriends just as quickly as he did with Matsukawa.

It's been a long 5 days away from them all. Phone calls weren't enough to make his hotel room feel less empty.

But now he is only about twenty minutes away from being in their home again, and it's making him anxious. Sugawara has been texting him pictures of them with Suna, which is what he is distracting himself with instead of watching the clock.

He taps his foot against the metal floor, impatient. He flips through the pictures again. Sugawara sent him one of Hanamaki curled up in bed with Suna cradled in his arms. He would have to frame that one.

He's watching a video of Sugawara playing tug-of-war with Suna when the train announces his stop is coming up next. He slips his phone in his pocket and wastes no time getting his bags. Once he has everything he stands by the door and waits not too patiently for them to open.

He's the first one out, and he doesn't stop at all until he has to wait to cross the street a few blocks down. Sure, he's tired from his trip, but his excitement to get home outweighs his physical state.

Within fifteen minutes he is in front of his door and fighting with his keys. He takes a breath and finds the right one and throws his door open. The first thing he is greeted by is the smell of food cooking in the kitchen and sound of Suna's paws against the hardwood floor, getting closer to him.

The dog jumps up at him to leave a sloppy kiss near his collarbone and he laughs. 

"I missed you too, buddy."

Suna isn't a loud dog but he does let out small gruff as if he's speaking back to him. Matsukawa ruffles his fur and backs him up so he can close the front door. He throws his bags on the floor and shucks off his shoes. He kneels in front of Suna and scratches behind his ears. 

"And where are your friends?"

"I'm right here." Sugawara's voice is like music to his ears. The shorter man is turning into the entryway with a smile, arms already out for Matsukawa to hug him.

Matsukawa stands, Suna walking behind him. He takes the few steps he needs forward and pulls Sugawara against him. Sugawara's arms are tight around his neck and he rests his head against Sugawara's hair. 

"I missed you."

"Missed you too." Sugawara kisses him chastely, "You're in time for dinner."

Matsukawa squeezes him just a bit tighter before letting go. "What is Makki making?"

Sugawara takes his hand as they walk to the kitchen. 

"Some sort of Korean noodles. They smell really good."

Suna is following them obediently. As they're walking the scent grows stronger; Matsukawa didn't even notice he was hungry until now. Hanamaki turns as soon as they walk in, coming to wrap his arms around him. 

"I'm glad you're home."

Hanamaki's arms feel more like home than the new apartment does, and Matsukawa holds him tightly. 

"I missed you both terribly."

Hanamaki sighs and pulls himself away. He moves back to the stove and puts in the finishing touches for their dinner. "Well hopefully Kyoto will survive without you. I told you you can't be gone from home for too long."

"If I ever have to go back there, I'm calling in dead." Matsukawa huffs. That was the longest work week of his life and he has no inclination to repeat it.

"Good." Hanamaki chuckles and reaches for their bowls. "Dinner is soon so just relax. We'll get everything ready."

Matsukawa leans over to kiss his cheek. "Thanks. I'm going to change."

Matsukawa goes back for his bags then to his bedroom. Well, their bedroom, really. The room is much bigger than any of their previous ones with a much bigger bed. He drops his bags and falls against the bed. It smells like his boyfriends. They must have been sleeping here while he was gone.

The thought makes him happy, that they would stay here even though he wasn't there. That they consider this place home enough that they wanted to be here.

He hears dishes clattering and it reminds him to get up. Besides, he would rather rest with them than just their scent. He sheds himself of his work suit and puts on sweats and a most likely clean shirt. When he walks back into the common area the other two are sitting at the table waiting for him.

He can hear Suna eating noisily from his ceramic bowl. He's smiling when he sits down with his boyfriends. 

"Smells great, Makki."

"Well, thank you." As soon as Matsukawa settled they all dig in. All of them have a weakness for Hanamaki's food. "How was your trip?"

"About as awful as you would expect. I get that they're all new to this, but their supervisors couldn't even open the data sheets without me holding their hands."

Sugawara chuckles but at least Hanamaki looks as annoyed as he is. "Well hopefully they can get their act together soon. They better not make you transfer."

"Ugh, don't even say that." Matsukawa groans.

Sugawara nods, "We can't jinx it. And besides, we still need you back at our branch. I don't think they want to promote anyone."

"No more work talk," Matsukawa shoves a load of noodles into his mouth. "Dun wanna ta'k bout work."

Sugawara laughs even if Hanamaki still looks a little worried. "Okay okay. We don't have much to update you on… but Suna almost escaped this morning."

The sudden panic on Matsukawa's face makes Sugawara laugh harder. 

"What happened?"

"When we were leaving I had to come back inside to get an umbrella and I left the door open." As if Suna knows he's being sold out he trots over to Matsukawa and lays next to his feet. "He must have been curious or saw something because he slipped out. But Makki caught him before he could get too far."

Matsukawa bends down and pats Suna on the head. 

"Poor boy. Were you scared? I'm sorry I left you with these two."

"Scared?" Hanamaki scoffs. "He was so excited, like he wanted to follow us to work."

Suna whines and nudges Matsukawa with his nose like he's trying to persuade him differently. 

"Aw, he just missed me. That's all."

"He wasn't the only one." Suga gives him a warm smile.

"Sap." Hanamaki teases him and receives a kick from both of them. "Ow, okay so I missed you a lot too. There was no one to clean the bathroom while you were gone."

Matsukawa snorts. "Well I guess that's something to be missed for."

"And I guess the bed was pretty empty too."

Matsukawa smiles at his food. "Did you guys sleep here while I was gone?"

"Yeah." Sugawara beams at him. "I was home for one night but Makki said he didn't like sleeping alone."

Matsukawa laughs loudly while Hanamaki looks like he's deciding if he should pout or yell at Sugawara. Matsukawa clears his throat and places his hand over Hanamaki's. 

"You don't need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." His face settles into a pout, but he links their fingers anyway. Matsukawa just thinks it's cute how openly clingy Hanamaki is now.

Sugawara chuckles softly at him. "He's been grumpy these last few days."

Hanamaki grumbles, but Matsukawa feels him shift and he knows his boyfriends have their ankles hooked. It's cute, he thinks. Not too long ago, he would daydream about this sort of intimacy.

Matsukawa can't wait until they can actually move in so they can have these moments all the time. He remembers the day they had to tell their HR department about their relationship. It was awkward to say the least and he had to have his own lecture by his boss but they let it go after they proved it didn't change anything. But all he can think about now are the positive things going to come their way.

"Don't worry, Makki, I'll clean the bathroom tomorrow morning." He only says it to watch the way Hanamaki's lips turn up in a smile.

"The couch too." Hanamaki quips out. "Suna's fur is getting everywhere."

"Yes, dear." Matsukawa drones.

He loves that he can say that now. Say it and it not just be a purely sarcastic comment. It shouldn't mean much but at least now he doesn't have that pang of disappointment lingering in his chest. Just love.

"Daichi and Kuroo are coming into town next week." Sugawara's voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "I was thinking that we could maybe have them over for dinner?"

The way he says it, like a question, just on the edge of nervous and hopeful, makes Matsukawa hide another laugh. Matsukawa gives him a fond look. 

"Of course. As long as Makki cooks. Besides it would be nice to finally see them again after all these years."

Hanamaki perks up. "Sounds like fun! Wait," he pauses, looks a bit unsure. "Do they know about us?"

"Yeah." Sugawara smiles but he still looks apprehensive. "Daichi has known since we were still just messing around. I said it was okay to tell Kuroo when we actually started dating. They're really supportive about it."

Matsukawa doesn't like seeing the normally confident Sugawara look so unsure. He reaches over to rub Sugawara's arm with a gentle smile. 

"That's great, Suga."

Sugawara chuckles and moves his arms back enough so he can squeeze his hand. 

"You guys are kinda the reason they are coming here. Kuroo feels this need to give you a seal of approval or something."

"Ooh, Mattsun, we're getting our first 'friend approval'. Do you think we'll pass?" Hanamaki snickers.

Sugawara laughs and takes his hand back. "He's stupidly protective. I think he's just curious and trying to compensate for Daichi."

"Daichi not the type to be nosy?" Matsukawa laughs as he goes back to eating.

"Well he already knows a lot. I tell him nearly everything so he doesn't need to be curious anymore."

"Nearly everything?" Hanamaki smirks. "Do you gossip about our dirty deeds, Suga?"

Sugawara snorts. "Only when I want to make him embarrassed."

Hanamaki snickers and blows Sugawara a kiss.

Sugawara acts like he catches the kiss and laughs. "I think it's just because Kuroo has never met you guys. At least Daichi has his own idea of who you are. I think he feels left out."

"That's sort of sweet. I guess." Matsukawa chuckles. "I'm sure we'll all get to know each other, with him being married to your best friend and all."

Sugawara nods but his smile turns a hint awkward. 

"I'm sure too. It just feels like you're meeting my parents. They already act like dads, even though they only have a cat."

"Hey, having a pet is like having a baby." Matsukawa turns his voice sweet, "Isn't that right, my little Suna boy?"

Suna looks up at Matsukawa and makes a small noise of agreement, tail thumping against a leg of the table. Sugawara smiles fondly and shares a look with his other boyfriend. 

"Yes, yes. You're a great father, Mattsun."

"I know that." He shoots a look at Hanamaki before the pink haired man can even open his mouth. "Makki, if you call me daddy you're sleeping on the couch."

Hanamaki immediately throws his head back in a whine. "No, Mattsun! Not when you've been gone for so long."

"Then don't say it." 

Matsukawa keeps eating like Hanamaki isn't throwing a fit, and he honestly can say he's missed this banter.

Sugawara chuckles, his smile turning coy. "No, say it Makki. That's more Mattsun for me."

"Don't fight, you two." 

"What are you going to do?" Hanamaki smirks. "Spank us?"

Sugawara snickers while Matsukawa sends him a glare. He knows what he's trying to do. He's just not sure if he wants to take the bait or not. 

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a punishment."

He manages to keep Hanamaki to just a few comments as they finish eating and Sugawara offers to clean up since Hanamaki cooked. It's sweet, Matsukawa thinks, that they all take equal responsibility for things around the house.

Matsukawa helps the dishes get to the sink before he wraps his arms around Sugawara's waist, who has already started his chore. Sugawara leans back in his hold. Matsukawa kisses his cheek. 

"Thank you. And we will be on our best behavior for your parents."

"I swear if you call them that to their faces, Issei..." The threat is empty, but it makes Matsukawa laugh anyway.

Matsukawa squeezes him tighter. He knows Sugawara is coming closer to actual retaliation but he doesn't care. 

"We'll bond over dad jokes and out love for our pets."

Sugawara tries to hit him, but the angle is off and Matsukawa ends up just catching his wrists with a grin as Sugawara pouts. 

"You're the worst, I can't believe I missed you."

Matsukawa continues to laugh as he turns Sugawara in his grip and uses his body to push him against the counter. He still looks annoyed but Matsukawa can see the smile he's trying to hide. He leans forward and kisses Sugawara deeply, internally patting himself on the back when Sugawara relaxes against him. 

"I love you too."

"Yeah," Sugawara breathes out. Matsukawa releases his arms and they immediately loop around his neck as Sugawara leans up for another kiss. "I know."

Matsukawa's hands settle on Sugawara's hips. "You don't have to worry about them coming. We'll be good."

"I know." Sugawara says again. "It's just...different, I guess. To have them come meet my boyfriends. Plural."

"I know our situation is strange." Matsukawa raises a hand and cups the side of Sugawara's face. "But I'm actually excited about this. To meet the people who mean the most to you. And just think, this could be a practice run for your real parents."

He feels Sugawara's smile dimple his cheeks, sees it light up his face. "My actual parents will be a breeze compared to Kuroo and Dai."

Matsukawa snorts. "It's that bad?"

"More like my actual parents don't interrogate my partners."

Matsukawa moves his hands so it's running through Sugawara's hair. "We can hold our own. Hell, maybe we can even turn the questions around on them."

"Oh, god." Sugawara snickers. "You two could give Kuroo a run for his money."

"Consider it done." Matsukawa kisses Sugawara's forehead. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"Dry these?" Sugawara hands him a few wet spoons.

Matsukawa stands next to Sugawara at the counter and finds a clean dish towel. They make a nice system, Sugawara cleaning what wouldn't fit in the dishwasher and Matsukawa loading anything that could. It doesn't take them long at all to get everything done. Matsukawa dries his hands and takes one of Sugawara's. 

"Are you feeling better now?"

Sugawara smiles up at him. Months into this and it still makes Matsukawa get butterflies. 

"Yeah, I am. You must be tired, why don't you go rest?"

Matsukawa starts walking back out into their living room, pulling Sugawara along. "If I rest now I'll just end up waking up at an ungodly hour."

"Whatever you want." Sugawara sighs fondly. 

They find Hanamaki involved in some game show, lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows.

Suna is laying next to him, his head resting on Hanamaki's back. Matsukawa smiles happily and lead both of them to the floor next to Hanamaki. Sugawara lays down next to Suna while Matsukawa sits crossed-leg close to Hanamaki's head. He cards his fingers through Hanamaki's hair. 

"Why are you on the floor?"

Hanamaki shrugs as best he can in that position. "I was rubbing his belly, but then I just ended up like this."

Their night consists of them mostly just laying on the floor, watching tv. Sugawara was right though, he is getting very tired but it's only 9 at night. He ended up laying pressed against Hanamaki, his head pillowed by his arms. He doesn't even know what's on the tv anymore, it's just background noise.

"Hey, you can go to bed, you know." Hanamaki mutters close to his ear.

Matsukawa flutters his eyes open and turns his head towards Hanamaki. 

"I want to stay with you guys." He's already fell asleep alone too much this week, he doesn't want to do it again.

"Alright, stubborn." The way Hanamaki says it is a touch short of sweet, and he angles his head to kiss Matsukawa's lips just as softly.

Matsukawa pushes himself closer to Hanamaki and throws a leg over his hip. He doesn't even realize he's fallen asleep but when he wakes up there is activity around him. 

He hears Suna padding around in circles and opens his eyes to blankets and pillows being thrown around him. He catches Sugawara's eye and clears his throat. 

"What are you doing?"

Sugawara smiles and tosses one of their bed pillows on his chest. "We're building a fort."

His tired and bleary mind doesn't comprehend the information. Hanamaki takes the pillow from him to stack against what seems to be the couch cushions. 

"Um. Why?"

Sugawara shrugs. "It seemed like a better idea than dragging you to bed." He takes Matsukawa's hands and pulls him up so Hanamaki can lay down their thicker comforters as a mattress. "Do you not like forts?"

"I like forts." Matsukawa says dumbly. He shakes his head to clear the sleep and gently pulls Sugawara into his arms. "We should get Suna's blanket too."

Hanamaki turns to them, hands on his hips and is trying to look unimpressed. "Well then stop cuddling and help us."

Matsukawa kisses Sugawara's neck until the man laughs and bats at him. 

"Jealous, Makki?"

Hanamaki cracks a smile and arranges the pillows. "Maybe, but I can't decide of who yet."

"And I can't decide if I should be offended by that." Matsukawa mutters. 

He pulls away to help Hanamaki drape one of their king sized sheets over the couch and the kitchen chair one of the had dragged in.

It actually looks pretty good when it's all said and done. All three of them are tall so when they sit up underneath their heads hit the sheet but no one is complaining. Suna seems very excited about it as he keeps walking in and out of it. Sugawara puts the finishes touches with the pillows and they settle on their fake mattress. 

"See, this is fun."

"Yeah, but what now?" Hanamaki stretches out over Sugawara's lap, somehow managing to get his feet on Matsukawa's lap too.

"I was thinking we would sleep." Sugawara points his thumb at Matsukawa. "This one is still being stubborn."

Matsukawa makes a face at his boyfriend. "I had a nap, I'm good."

"That doesn't count as a nap, Mattsun." Sugawara frowns at his boyfriend.

"He just wants to spend more time with us, Suga." Hanamaki turns his head to nuzzle Sugawara's soft t-shirt. "It's cute."

Sugawara uses one hand to play with Hanamaki's hair while the other one reaches out for Matsukawa's. 

"I know but he should also take care of himself. Plus, it's getting late."

"I'm right here, you know."

Sugawara turns and gives him a look but the hand that found his is holding him lightly. There's not that much heat in his voice either. 

"I know. And you should be listening to me."

"I have all weekend to sleep in. Just let me enjoy some time with my favorite not so sleepy guys."

Sugawara sighs. "Fine, fine." He leans over and rests his head on Matsukawa's shoulder. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Tell me about your week." Matsukawa wraps his arm around him. "How did you two occupy yourselves without me to amuse you?"

Hanamaki snorts but at least Sugawara answers the question. 

"Work was as uneventful as always. Well actually, Makki had this really crazy customer that took about 45 minutes to calm down." He laughed to himself and kept playing with Hanamaki's hair. "We watched stupid tv, went out for dinner, fooled around. Oh and made sure Suna was still alive. That was important."

"And other than him trying to escape, it was pretty normal." Hanamaki finishes for him. His brown eyes look up at Matsukawa with a soft gaze. "And my mom called yesterday. She says hello."

"Oh, it's a shame I missed her. I always loved talking to your mom." Matsukawa rests his hand on Hanamaki's ankles.

"Suck up. This is why she likes you more than me." Hanamaki sticks his tongue out.

Matsukawa chuckles and pinches the soft skin under his hand. "Its because she knows I'm the only reason you've stayed out of trouble all these years."

Hanamaki kicks at him, but Matsukawa catches his calf and flops on top of him. And, by proxy, on top of Sugawara too.

"Hey, keep me out of this!"

Matsukawa laughs and curls around Sugawara in retaliation. "Nope. You're part of this too by default."

"This was not a part of the boyfriend contract!"

Hanamaki snorts. "Don't worry Suga. My mom likes you too. But unfortunately Mattsun is her favorite of all three of us."

"Not what I was worried about." Sugawara pushes them off his lap and into the pile of blankets, which offends Suna to the point he grunts and gets up to lay right outside the tent.

"Aww, you scared the dog." Matsukawa whines and reaches out to pet whatever of the dog he can.

Suna's tail thumps against the hardwood lazily, already going back to sleep. Sugawara wasn't lying when he said it was getting late.

Matsukawa sighs and sits up, getting ready to move back on the blankets. 

"Maybe you were right, Suga. Even Suna is too tired to stay awake with us."

"Of course I'm right." Sugawara laughs and gets up to go turn off the lights. 

Matsukawa just now notices that his boyfriends have both already changed into lounge clothes. Probably while he was napping.

He doesn't feel like getting up to change so he opts for sleeping in his boxers. It not like either of them would care. Hell, they would welcome it. Matsukawa is already out of his shirt when the lights go out.

Warm hands slide across his shoulder blades and he knows it's Hanamaki. He could tell their touches apart no matter what. 

"Welcome home, Mattsun."

He could correct him with sarcasm. That he's been home for hours but he appreciates the sentiment behind it. He easily slips out of his pants and turns to face Hanamaki. 

"It’s good to be home."

Their lips find each other's in the dark, meeting in a gentle kiss. Sometimes it still blows Matsukawa away that he's allowed to have this, to hold and kiss this man he's loved for years.

He hears footsteps even if he's too caught up in Hanamaki to make the connection. But soon enough he feels Sugawara lay on his other side and pulls the blankets over all of them.

Sugawara's hands are just as warm when they slip around his waist, and he loves the lips that touch the nape of his neck.

"I'm glad you're home."

Matsukawa hums as he breaks his kiss with Hanamaki. He let's one of his hands move up to rest on Sugawara's. 

"You have no idea how glad I am to be back."

"I think all your griping about it all week gave is an idea." Sugawara's laugh tickles his ear.  
Matsukawa shrugs the best he can and pulls Hanamaki closer to him. He leans into Sugawara as he holds him tighter. 

"Well I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Mattsun." Hanamaki mumbles. For being the one insisting they stay awake, he was falling asleep rather quickly.

Matsukawa smiles and kisses the back of his neck as he closes his eyes, following suit. "I know. Goodnight, you two."

He doesn't hear Sugawara return the goodnight, or notice when Suna decides to rejoin them on Hanamaki's side. He's too comfortable to do anything but fall asleep next to the three most important things in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's laughing the whole way down the hall, "You actually did it! I knew you loved me."
> 
> "Of course I love you, stupid."

The next week goes by without incident. 

Matsukawa can tall that Sugawara is getting progressively more nervous as the days go by but they are always there to ease his tensions. But before they know it, it's already Saturday night and Hanamaki is cooking for their boyfriend's best friend and his husband. Matsukawa is hovering in the kitchen when his phone dings. 

"They're going to be here in twenty minutes."

Hanamaki hums from where he's frying something on the stove. "Perfect. Where's Suga?"

Matsukawa gives a quick reply and sets his phone down. He starts getting dishes out of the cabinets to set the table. 

"They're meeting him at his apartment to drop off their stuff. Suga is going to bring them over."

"I didn't even notice that he left." Hanamaki admits. "Thank you for setting the table."

Matsukawa shrugs and kisses the back of Hanamaki's neck. 

"He thought it would be easier since they're staying at his place." He wraps his arms around his waist "You're not nervous, are you?"

"I wasn't before. But now I am." Hanamaki stops poking at the food for a moment to lean back against his boyfriend, taking comfort in the strong arms.

"Why?" Matsukawa squeezes him a bit harder, kissing his neck. "I thought we were going to take them on together."

"I don't know. I've never done this before." His voice is almost a whine and it's so cute that Matsukawa has to smile against his skin.

"Well, you've already met Sawamura." Matsukawa moves his hands to hold Hanamaki's so he can keep cooking the food. "I'm not quite sure what to make of Kuroo but I know he'll like you."

"I hope so." Hanamaki tips his head back to look at his taller boyfriend. "You're not nervous at all?"

Matsukawa keeps his sigh in as he wraps an arm more securely around Hanamaki. "If anything, I am more worried about you and Sugawara being nervous. There is part of me that is nervous but it's more like excitement. I want this to go well."

Hanamaki allows himself another moment of comfort in his arms before he pulls away to grab serving dishes.

"Can you grab some tea mugs? I'm going to start the kettle."

"Sure." Matsukawa kisses his cheek and does as he's told. 

He makes sure to get out the most the match, their collection of mugs is starting to get eclectic. He almost drops one when he's putting them on the table. He makes sure to put the best ones where they're guests are going to eat when he hears his phone ding. 

"They're on their way." Hanamaki calls from the kitchen. 

"Got it." He yells back. 

He's excited. He and Hanamaki share all the same friends, they already know each other's families. This is something new they have to do. It's an exciting way to learn more about Sugawara, and it only makes him more anxious to meet Sugawara's family. 

Hanamaki finishes cooking and sets out the food on the table with time to spare. And now he's pacing in their living room trying to keep himself calm even if Matsukawa can hear him muttering. Matsukawa rubs his hands across his shoulders and starts massaging. 

"Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, I can't help it though." Hanamaki turns in his arms, leaning his forehead on Matsukawa's shoulder. "I'll be fine once we get things rolling."

Matsukawa wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. 

"Is there anything I can do to help? We probably have ten minutes."

Hanamaki gestures to himself. "Tell me if I look okay? No food splashed on me or anything?"

Matsukawa places his hand on his shoulders and pushes him back at arms length. He even spins Hanamaki around to make sure he's looked everywhere. 

"You look great. Perfectly clean and handsome."

Hanamaki beams, cupping Matsukawa's face and kissing him with an obnoxious smack of their lips. 

"Thanks."

Matsukawa laughs and pulls Hanamaki back to him by his belt loops. 

"You know, you look so handsome I may have to leave a few visible marks on you. So they won't have any ideas of taking you away from me." Matsukawa leans forward and lightly kisses his neck.

"Save it for after dinner." Hanamaki laughs and hits at his chest, but he makes no real effort to move away from Matsukawa's lips.

Matsukawa's hands travel down to Hanamaki's ass and pushes him flush against him. Hanamaki lets out a startled noise but Matsukawa kisses him before he can say anything. They're soft kisses, nothing that's going to mess up their appearance but Matsukawa always has trouble keeping his hands off his boyfriends. The small appreciative noises Hanamaki makes are nothing if not encouraging and it's hard to pull away when they hear the front door unlock.

Matsukawa quickly straightens out Hanamaki's shirt. He has a brief moment of panic. He's not sure where to put himself. Should they meet them at the door? Should they act like they're waiting in the kitchen? But it's a little too late so he settles for holding Hanamaki's hand and smiles when Sugawara walks through the door.

"Welcome to our place. Well, Mattsun's place, but still ours." 

The two men that follow him through the door look sort of familiar, but Matsukawa was sure he wouldn't have been able to pick them out of a crowd.

He knows the shorter one, with the short clipped hair and the broad shoulders is Sawamura. He's seen enough photos of him to know he's Sugawara's best friend, even if his look didn't look too much different from when they were kids. The other man looks a bit wilder than he would have imagined, though.

Sugawara comes forward to first kiss Hanamaki's cheek, then Matsukawa's. 

"Mattsun, Makki, this is Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi. Er, I mean-"

Daichi waves a hand with a smile. "Sawamura is still fine."

Matsukawa smiles back and rubs his thumb across Hanamaki's knuckles. He can already feel him tense up. 

"Welcome. I'm sure you two are hungry so we can get straight into dinner. Makki made something delicious."

"Whatever it is smells great!" Kuroo grins and follows Sugawara towards the kitchen, his hand on his husband's back.

Hanamaki exhales a breath and gives Matsukawa a grateful look as they follow. Matsukawa leads their guests to the table and gets them settled before he makes Hanamaki sit down. Hanamaki gives him a nervous look but soothes him with a kiss on the top of his head. 

"You've worked enough for today, Suga and I can handle the rest."

He looks over to their guest, who are still all smiles. "We have tea made but is there anything else I can get you to drink?"

"Tea is fine, thank you." Daichi smiles politely at him. Matsukawa is sort of glad he's not the only one feeling just a bit awkward.

Kuroo is subtlety looking around his apartment almost like he's either trying to find topics for conversation or ammo for questions. But Matsukawa only smiles back and starts for the kitchen. 

"I'll get some water too."

When he gets to the kitchen Sugawara looks like he had the same idea. He already has the glasses out and is filling them slowly. Matsukawa waits until he put the glass down before running his hands over Sugawara's shoulders. It's a good idea too if the other man's jump says anything. 

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" But the tension in his arms says a lot.

"Hey." Matsukawa starts softly. There are two more glasses that need to be filled but he isn't going to leave Sugawara like this. He turns Sugawara around and gives him a gentle kiss. "He's your best friend. He probably already like us because we make you happy. Kuroo seems very nice too. Everything is going to be okay."

Sugawara takes a breath, let's Matsukawa kiss him again. It helps him to relax even just a bit. 

"Just waiting for the barrage of questions, I guess."

Matsukawa chuckles and pushes Sugawara over so he can get the last glasses. "We'll be able to handle it. Hopefully they already started because Makki is alone with them right now."

"Mean. Makki looked a little on edge. Is he okay?"

"Probably just as bad as you are." Matsukawa holds three glasses in his hand while Sugawara gets the last two. "I calmed him down some but I'm not sure how long that's going to last if we stay in here."

"Come on, then. We shouldn't take too long anyway." Sugawara flashes him his usual smile.

Matsukawa takes a breath before walking out with his boyfriend. It sounds like Hanamaki is handling himself fine but he mostly blames that on the fact that Sawamura found Suna. They place the glasses in front of everyone and he takes his seat.

"Suga didn't tell us your dog was so big." Sawamura laughs as Suna's tail beats against Kuroo's legs like a whip.

Matsukawa laughs. "I couldn't even have him in my old place. Half of the reason I moved here was so he would have more room."

"That's sweet." Kuroo smiles, but there's something sharp to it. "So it wasn't to get your men all in one place?"

Matsukawa cocks his head to the side as he starts serving out the food. He makes eye contact with Kuroo and brings out a smirk of his own. "I said half the reason. We couldn't all fit in Hanamaki's and it was about time I got a new place. Although we all do plan on living here once their leases end."

Kuroo nods, as if Matsukawa said something wise. "You guys spend most of your time here?"

Sugawara nods. Once all the food is dealt out Matsukawa takes his seat back and answers his question. "We used to spend most of our time at Hanamaki's apartment. But since I have Suna now and this place is bigger..." Matsukawa shrugs. "We bought it to be our place, why wouldn't we spend most of our time here?"

"Kuroo is just trying to be nosy." Sawamura sighs. "You'll have to excuse his lack of manners."

Kuroo snaps his head to his husband and immediately pouts. "Babe! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am," The other man sips the tea Hanamaki had poured for them. "It's just that you're not being very subtle about it."

Kuroo frowns and basically glares at Matsukawa like it's his fault he got caught. There isn't very much heat behind it so he knows Kuroo probably doesn't mean it. His whole demeanor changes when he takes a bite of Hanamaki's food. A smile takes over his expression instead. "This is really good."

Hanamaki perks up and Sugawara laughs. "I told you he was a good cook!"

Kuroo continues to eat while Sawamura sighs fondly. He glances back at Sugawara before eating himself. 

"You should learn how to cook from him, Suga."

"You know I don't cook." Sugawara makes a point to shove a big bite into his mouth. "I just date guys that do."

Sawamura looks like he's going to lecture back but Hanamaki speaks up. "It's okay Sawamura, I enjoy cooking. Plus it's not like Mattsun over here knows how to cook either."

"Hey, someone around here has to clean." Matsukawa quips.

Kuroo snorts. "So if they cook and clean what do you do here Suga?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sugawara blows a kiss. "I'm the pretty one."

Hanamaki speaks up for the first time and Matsukawa is relieved that he looks much calmer. 

"Don't worry Kuroo. Suga pulls his weight around here. Plus he isn't wrong; he is the pretty one."

Sugawara laughs and leans over to kiss Hanamaki's cheek with a wink. "Aw, Makki. You're so sweet."

Sawamura snorts and shakes his head. There's a fond look in his eyes, like this is something he's come to expect. And Matsukawa figures it probably is. 

"You're just spoiling him."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Hanamaki grins at Sugawara and Matsukawa feels his chest tighten in the best way.

He's interrupted by Kuroo's laugh. He pats his husband on his shoulder. "It's okay Daichi. They're still in the honeymoon phase."

Sawamura makes a face. "Then what are we in?"

"The happy spouses ready to share the rest of their lives together." The smirk on his lips would hint he's joking but his eyes are telling a different story. "Domesticated bliss."

"Something like that." Sawamura is smiling as he looks away to keep eating. 

Matsukawa thinks it's nice to see two people so obviously in love without having to be physically affectionate. Then he wonders if that's how he looked at Hanamaki for the longest time.

He feels Hanamaki's hand on his knee, bringing him back to reality. He sees Sugawara smiling at his friend, he returns a teasing quip. "And you say I'm spoiled."

Sawamura grumbles, embarrassed, as his husband snickers. 

"Anyway," Kuroo shakes off his laughter. "How is it working with the people you're dating?"

"Well, Mattsun keeps himself busy in his fancy manager's office while Makki and I are cubicle neighbors. It's kinda fun though. We always have lunch together and grumble about stupid people to each other."

Matsukawa watches fondly until Sugawara trails off. "We had a long lecture from HR but it's working for us so far."

"Ah, I was wondering how that would all go over." Sawamura hums. "I don't see how you get any work done being around each other all the time."

Hanamaki shrugs. "Well when you have super needy people calling you every five minutes you don't really have a choice."

"Oh, I didn't realize Kuroo called you everyday." Sawamura chuckles. 

Matsukawa nearly chokes on his food but Sugawara laughs loudly, enough to know it was okay if they did too. But Kuroo is immediately whining and frowns.

"Babe! And here I thought you loved me!"

Sugawara calms down his laugh with a snort. "Come on Kuroo. You are kinda needy."

"Sure, but my husband isn't supposed to say it!"

Sawamura smiles and takes another sip of his tea. "I can say anything as long as there is love behind it."

Kuroo scoffs playfully and goes straight back to his questioning. "So, Suga tells us that you all started dating at the same time?"

"That's technically true." Hanamaki starts but seems to get embarrassed and goes back to his food. Matsukawa glances to him before he continues.

"Yes, we started dating at the same time. But for a few months before we were just fooling around. Basically friends with benefits." Matsukawa takes a sip of his water before he gets to the part that might change the mood. "Hanamaki and I were fooling around before we asked Suga to join in. And it kind of just grew from there."

"What?" Kuroo looks to his husband for some sort of reaction, but finds nothing. "Daichi, did you know about this?"

Sawamura sighs and gives Sugawara a quick glance before acknowledges his husband. 

"Yes. But Suga didn't want me to say anything so I didn't. It was a little complicated at the time."

Kuroo and Sawamura make eye contact and there's some sort of silent conversation occurring where Kuroo tilts his head and Sawamura narrows his eyes. It goes on for another moment before Kuroo sighs and breaks their gaze. 

"Okay. I won't ask."

"I didn't mean to leave you out, Kuroo." Sugawara interrupts, looking a bit guilty. "I just wasn't sure where it was going. I didn't want to make it a big deal."

"It's fine. Just surprising, I guess."

Matsukawa sighs and sends a concerned glance to Sugawara. "Makki and I have been friends for years. Actually we played against these two in high school. But we kind of slipped into a codependent relationship. When we met Suga again, it didn't take too long for him to fit into that mold."

"Oh, I'm not judging." Kuroo insists, looking as genuine as one can with eyes as razor sharp as his. "I was more surprised that it seemed to happen so quickly."

Matsukawa hears Hanamaki let out a breath so he rubs his hand against his knee. 

"It definitely was sexual quickly, but the actual relationship part was months after. I had been in love with Makki for years, because of that I was able to recognize my feelings for Suga. After some denial and running away I just confessed. Needless to say, it went well."

"We're very happy that it did." Sawamura speaks up, effectively cutting off whatever his husband was going to say next.

Kuroo gives him a look but doesn't try to speak again. He doesn't seem angry but he knows a hint when he hears one. Matsukawa takes this as an opportunity to fire back, since Kuroo is finally being quiet. 

"Since you seem so surprised about how quickly we moved into our relationship, yours wasn't quite the same, Kuroo?"

That brings the grin back to Kuroo's face and Sawamura sighs like he knows what's coming. 

"Not quite." Kuroo gives his husband a lovesick, too-private look. "I was after Daichi since I met him in high school."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hanamaki starts but a quick snort from Sugawara cuts him off.

"Not when Daichi was being completely dense the whole time."

"I thought he was just being nice." Sawamura mumbles.

Kuroo smiles wide and genuine. Matsukawa thinks it's a look that is only directed at Sawamura. 

"I eventually spelled it out for him in our junior year of college. He was cute, all blushy and wide eyed."

The chair moves a little and Matsukawa is pretty sure Sawamura kicked Kuroo under the table. 

"Spelled it out? More like you blurted out that you wanted to kiss me in the middle of our study session."

Kuroo shrugs like that was is plan all along but Matsukawa can see the hint of embarrassment I'm his smile. 

"It worked, didn't it?"

"After I got embarrassed and left, sure."

Matsukawa lets out a snort that Kuroo glares at. "Yeah well, it's the long run that counts, right? And I did eventually get that kiss."

"And a lot more." Sawamura laughs.

"Eww, they don't need to hear about your sex life Daichi." Sugawara teases from behind his cup or tea.

Sawamura quirks a smile and shoots right back, "I have to hear about yours."

"Well, yeah it's fine for us. But I don't want to subject my boyfriends to it."

"Fine, I'll pretend I'm a virgin and don't know what boyfriends do." Sawamura pops a bite of food into his mouth and Kuroo grins beside him.

"He's cute when he's sassy."

Hanamaki laughs at the trio. "I think you're biased, Kuroo."

Kuroo acts affronted. "Me? I would never base a judgement off of my own personal opinions. I am a man of science."

"Oh no, another nerd." Matsukawa laughs and pats Hanamaki's shoulder. "Remind me to never let him meet Oikawa."

"Wasn't that your setter?" Sawamura jumps back into the conversation. "I heard he got a full ride to Keio university from a volleyball scholarship."

"Yeah he did, but he blew out his knee junior year and basically drowned himself in school work to distract himself." It wasn't until he finished the sentence that Matsukawa realized how sad that sounded, but he couldn't take it back now. After all it is, unfortunately, true.

"Oh." Sawamura glances away, pokes at his food. It's sort of awkward until Sugawara clears his throat. 

"It's fine, Daichi. The man is practically drenched with success now."

Matsukawa winced and sighs. "Sorry, I should have kept going with that. He's a very high up in his field but volleyball is always a rough topic with him. In both high school and college he never met his goal, but he made sure he did with his career."

"Hey, as long as he's happy with what he's doing." Kuroo smiles. "What is it that he does now?"

"I don't even know." Hanamaki makes a looping gesture with his fork. "He tried to explain it to me once, but I got confused and just called him a nerd."

"Something to do with physics and space I think." Matsukawa laughs. "It went over our heads."

"I had no idea he was that smart." Kuroo grins. "But hey, maybe he and I will have something to talk about."

"Yeah, if we ever let you in the same room." Hanamaki snickers.

"You know, I didn't want Suga and Kuroo to get to know each other either." Sawamura laughs, hearty and warm. It sounds like Sawamura is starting to open up.

Matsukawa chuckles. "Why? To sassy for you?"

Sawamura groans. "More like I wasn't sure I could take being double teamed." Kuroo bursts out laughing and Sawamura sputters. "N-not like that, you pervert!"

Kuroo doesn't stop laughing, even when Sawamura shoves his arm. Matsukawa can't blame him; there wasn't any firmness in it. 

"Of course not. It's not like I would let him touch you."

Sawamura covers his face when Sugawara joins in. "Aw, Daichi, is that why you never wanted the three of us to have sleepovers?"

Even Hanamaki seems to be joining in. He rests his hand on Sugawara's arm and mock gasps. 

"Do you have secret intentions with our Suga?"

Matsukawa smirks and winks in an exaggerated fashion. "I guess we could open ourselves to two more..."

Hanamaki smirks. "It might be hard to fit us all in one bed."

"It wouldn't be too hard, especially if we're on top of each other." Sugawara purrs.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki leans forward against the table at the same time, as if they we're reading each other's mind. Trying to present themselves in a way that Sawamura might find attractive. Matsukawa smirks. 

"I suppose you're right Suga. I'm basically your pillow anyway."

"Keep your paws off my man, Suga." Kuroo laughs, playfully throwing his arms around Sawamura as if protecting him.

Sugawara raises is hands and leans back against his chair. "Okay, okay. Just offering."

Matsukawa leans over and brushes his lips over Sugawara's cheek. "Not like I would actually share either of you anyway. I've already got my hands full."

Sugawara scoffs. "Oh please, I can't have sex with Daichi. He's like my brother."

"I'll second that." Sawamura says. "I've seen Suga naked already, I'm good."

Matsukawa laughs and clasps his hand on Hanamaki's shoulder. "I don't know. We quite enjoy seeing Suga naked. Plus the activities that occur while."

"I bet you do." Kuroo snickers. "Who knew our Suga would be insatiable enough to need two men."

Hanamaki gives Sugawara a teasing look. "He can be needy at times. But we are more than happy to oblige those needs."

Sugawara winks at him. "I might be a little spoiled."

Kuroo snorts. "That doesn't surprise me at all."

"Shut up and eat, Kuroo." Sugawara laughs.

"Gladly." Kuroo goes back to his food. 

A silence Matsukawa wasn't expecting forms between them. He thought that Kuroo was going to grill them until they either passed or failed Kuroo's dad test. But he has a feeling, with the smile on Sugawara's best friend's faces, that they are doing just fine.

Dinner finishes up and Matsukawa is the first to stand to help clear the table. 

"Can I get you guys a beer or something before Suga takes you away?"

"Sure." Kuroo shrugs before they are ushered to the living room. Kuroo sits on the end of the couch, leaning against the arm. He pulls Sawamura down next to him and wraps his arm around his shoulder. "We'll both take one."

"Coming right up." Matsukawa smiles at the sight. He likes the way their wedding rings catch the light when their hands intertwine. "Suga, Makki, do you want one?"

Sugawara sits next to his friends while Hanamaki follows Matsukawa. Sugawara looks over the couch to agree for one. When they both get to the kitchen Hanamaki wraps his arms around Matsukawa's waist and rest his head against his back. 

"That went well."

Matsukawa rubs his thumb over his boyfriend's wrist. He would never tell Hanamaki because he would just get embarrassed, but he likes having the other seek comfort in him like this. 

"Not nearly as much prodding as I expected." He looks over his shoulder to see the top of Hanamaki's head. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Hanamaki's voice sounds muffled against his back. "They're really nice. I have a feeling we'll be seeing them more."

"I hope so. Suga needs some friends around, I think."

Hanamaki let's go and takes the extra bottles Matsukawa can't hold. "Maybe we should introduce Suga to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Maybe Kyoutani too since he's a thing with Iwaizumi."

"You sure you want Oikawa and Suga to meet?" Matsukawa laughs.

"Oh." Hanamaki groans as they walk back to meet their new friends. "Actually, that might not be a good idea. Iwaizumi first then. Maybe they can meet when Oikawa finally tells us who he likes."

"Or we set Suga on him and Suga can find out." Matsukawa snickers. "Alright, here you go, guys."

They each take their beers and Matsukawa settles on the opposite chair. He hears thank yous from their guests but they almost get drowned out but Suga's laughter. 

"What am I finding out?"

"Who Oikawa likes." Hanamaki laughs with him. "He won't tell us, but there's definitely a guy in his life."

Matsukawa sighs. "I get not telling a lot of people because of work but he hasn't even told Iwaizumi. I'm starting to think he may just be messing with us."

"Then who is he texting all the time? He has like four friends and we're two of them."

"That's true." Matsukawa groans and throws his head back. "I just want to know. Didn't we all make some bullshit promise in high school about not keeping secrets?"

"Yeah." Hanamaki sits on Matsukawa's lap, half leaning on Sugawara's side. "After he hid his knee injury from us and Iwaizumi called him out."

"I think I remember that." Sawamura hums around his beer. "That's why he missed most of our first practice match right?"

"Yeah." Hanamaki nods. "He really wasn't even supposed to be there at all."

Sawamura shifts and leans against his husband more. "I almost wish he didn't. We were so close to losing because of him."

"It turned out okay, Dai." Sugawara leans his chin on Hanamaki's shoulder.

"I know, I know." Sawamura is pouting but Matsukawa isn't sure if it's because of the topic or because of Kuroo picking at his jeans. "Still, Oikawa was kinda intimidating when we were younger."

"I guess if you only know that side of him, sure." Matsukawa comments.

"Of course, but I haven't seen him since high school. I didn't mean to offend."

"No offense here." Hanamaki snorts. "Oikawa can be a real dick to people who don't know him."

"I want to meet him." Kuroo speaks up for the first time since dinner. "He sounds like an interesting person. Plus I'm curious about his work."

"You would be." Sawamura sighs, but it's a fond sound. He takes a sip of his drink and tips his head up to see his husband. "I can see the two of you being a lot a like, actually."

Kuroo pouts as he takes in the amused grins of everyone in the room. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

Sawamura nudges him affectionately. "All I need is one of you. That's more than enough for me."

Kuroo snorts and kisses Sawamura's temple. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment but I'm going to act like it is."

Matsukawa smiles at the display. He wonders if that's how affectionate he is towards his boyfriends without really trying to be.

Hanamaki shifts to be a bit more comfortable on his lap and leans back against his chest. "So what do you have planned for their visit, Suga?"

"I think we're going to visit some of our old friends while they're here, and maybe hit some of the more touristy spots since Kuroo didn't grow up here."

Matsukawa chuckles. "I wasn't aware we had touristy attractions here."

"Hey, we have like...3 gift shops." Sugawara laughs and punches his shoulder.

Kuroo laughs along with them. "You're right, I'm in the home of my country bumpkin." He turns his head and kisses Sawamura's cheek. "I want to know all of the embarrassing stories from growing up here."

"Absolutely not." Sawamura intones.

"Aww, come on." Kuroo pats Sugawara's shoulder. "You'll help me right?"

"Of course." Sugawara matches Kuroo's sly grin. "You want to hear about the time in first year Daichi called Coach Ukai dad?" 

Sawamura sits upright and says, "No!" at the same time his husband says, "Yes!"

Sawamura swings his body up and kneels next to Sugawara, covering his mouth with his hand. He tries to use his sternest voice but he knows it won't work on his best friend. 

"You will not speak another word of that day."

The grin Sugawara gives back peeks out from under his palm and crinkles his beauty mark. It's beautiful and pure, and Matsukawa is a bit struck by it for a moment.

Kuroo promptly pulls his unsuspecting husband against him, leaving Sugawara to spill more secrets. 

"There's no need to threaten anyone, Daichi."

"You want to hear a real threat, Tetsurou?" Sawamura deadpans. But his husband just laughs loudly and kisses his neck, making Sawamura squirm with embarrassment.

Matsukawa laughs fondly. It's nice to see the couple being so relaxed about them, like they've officially accepted them. 

"I think it's safe to say that if you act like that the whole time you'll be able to make your own embarrassing stories, Kuroo."

"By embarrassing story do you mean his entire life?" Sawamura grumbles, still red in the face but seeming to have accepted that he is now sitting in Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo chuckles. "Hey, you married into this embarrassing life."

Sawamura looks straight at Matsukawa. "The amazing sex is a trap to make you go to awful science-y meetings with their colleagues, don't fall for it."

Matsukawa bursts out laughing at the betrayed face Kuroo is now sporting. 

"Oh, I won't. I enjoy the fact that we work together. It's more like a soap opera than anything boring like that."

"Daichi! I'm offended, you love my coworkers!"

"Sure but not when you guys start ranting about chemical reactions or make really bad science puns that I hate to admit that I understand because of you."

Matsukawa shares a look with Hanamaki as the couple bickers playfully. Hanamaki looks at ease now that there are no questions directed at him.

Matsukawa lightly kisses his temple and whispers in his ear. "I think this went well."

"I think so too." Sugawara leans in to touch both of his boyfriends' hands. "I think you're on their good side."

Hanamaki threads their fingers together and squeezes his hand. His smile looks relieved. "I hope so."

"I knew they would like you both. Because you make me happy and treat me well."

Matsukawa snorts. "Says the man who was a nervous wreck all week."

A hand digs into his side, and the sharpness of it tells him that it's actually Hanamaki and not Sugawara. 

"Hey, I was a wreck too, don't pick on him."

"Okay, okay." Matsukawa uses his hand to pull Hanamaki's away from his side. "But neither of you are nervous anymore, right?"

Sugawara nudges against his jaw, soft hair tickling his nose. "Not anymore."

Matsukawa leans in to kiss Sugawara but he can feel eyes on him. He slowly turns his head back to their guests and sees Kuroo staring at him with a sly grin. "Whatcha three talking about over there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sugawara sticks his tongue out at him.

Sugawara turns back to his boyfriend and kisses his cheek. He smirks at Kuroo but his face turns softer when he sees Sawamura. 

"Can you two just admit you like them already?"

"Hm, I don't know." Kuroo acts like he's thinking, but Sawamura elbows him. 

_"Tetsu."_

"Alright," Kuroo laughs. "I guess you guys aren't as shady as I thought."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a relieved look until Matsukawa finally processes what he actually said. 

"Wait, you thought we were shady!?"

"To be more accurate, I thought you were both just messing with him because he was the new guy."

"Oh." Matsukawa sighs and shrugs. "I guess I can see that." Matsukawa takes Sugawara's hand and kisses the back of his hand. He smiles back to Kuroo. "But we are nothing but serious about this relationship."

"We wouldn't let just anyone come between us. If you know what I mean." Hanamaki snickers.

Sugawara actually is blushing at the comment. Matsukawa is surprised to say the least, usually he feeds off comments like that. Kuroo laughs and gives him an approving look. 

"It's hard not to know."

"I know, but I had to say it because I'm a gentleman." Matsukawa laughs, happy to see Hanamaki being more himself.

"Oh, of course." Kuroo takes another sip of his beer. "A gentleman who can cook. Our Suga here knows how to pick them."

"What can I say?" Sugawara wraps his arms around Hanamaki's neck, hanging over his back. "I came for the sex, stayed for the pampering."

Sawamura rolls his eyes even if he is smiling. "Try not to spoil him too much, you two. His ego will get too big."

"That's okay." Matsukawa smiles back at him. "I'll love him even when he's a douchebag."

Sugawara sends him a cheesy smile but all it does is make Sawamura groan. "That doesn't mean I want to deal with him like that."

"Don't worry, Sawamura." Hanamaki grins. "Leave it to me to knock him down a peg."

Sugawara frowns and pinches his boyfriend's shoulder. "No, Makki! You're supposed to love me anyway, too!"

Hanamaki yelps and holds the wounded spot. "Ow! Suga! That hurt!"

Sugawara smirks but kisses his cheek as of to make up for it. "You'll be okay."

"You're so caring, really." Hanamaki pretends to pouts.

Sugawara cups Hanamaki's face and kisses him fully. Hanamaki has a dazed look in his eyes when he pulls back which makes Sugawara smirk. 

"Do you feel better now?"

"Mm, I might need another dose of that medicine."

Sugawara snorts but leans back forward and kisses him again, and keeps kissing him. Matsukawa blinks in surprise and shares an amused look with their guests on the couch. Sawamura clears his throat while Kuroo asks,   
"Do you two need an audience of should we step out?"

"Sort of wondering the same thing." Matsukawa laughs, but the other two don't seem to notice.

When Hanamaki's hands grip at Sugawara's waits, he knows that those two aren't listening to a single word anyone is saying. But Kuroo is still holding a conversation with Matsukawa as if watching two people make out next to him isn't awkward. 

"You could technically join them."

"Technically." Matsukawa shrugs, and if the movement bothers Hanamaki he doesn't show it. "But unlike them, I have some manners and as funny as it was to joke, I don't think any of us are keen on making this visit into an orgy.”

Sugawara lightly smacks Matsukawa on the chest as his answer but he still doesn't pull away from his other boyfriend, even if the kisses are getting softer. Their guests laugh and Sawamura shakes his head. 

"I would rather not. I take it there are no problems between the three of you when only two are, uuh, having fun?"

Matsukawa shrugs. "Not really. I think it's beneficial for each of us to get some time to ourselves. There are times when one isn't around, or one of us isn't in the mood."

Sawamura takes in the answer and Matsukawa is surprised when the other man looks embarrassed. He isn't quite sure what part of that would be embarrassing, especially when one his of two boyfriends let out a quiet moan. But Sawamura explains himself before he has to think too long about it.

"I don't mean to sound skeptical but that was a main concern of mine when Suga told me. Since you already had a long relationship with Hanamaki, I was worried Suga would be left out. Or any jealousy that could hurt him."

Matsukawa smiles gently. It's nice that Sawamura was looking out for his friend. 

"I get that. But really, I think these two have more sex than I do."

Sugawara breaks the kiss to pout at him but Hanamaki just moves his lips across Sugawara's face. 

"That's because you keep leaving us for work."

"Yeah, well it's not like I enjoy leaving you guys at home."

Hanamaki finally leans back, their little make out session over. He plays with the tips of Matsukawa's curls and gives him a soft smile. 

"We know."

Kuroo kisses his husband's jaw, smiling. "Is it our turn to make out now?"

A bright blush travels over Sawamura's face. If Matsukawa thought he looked embarrassed a short bit ago, it's nothing compared to now. Sawamura pinches Kuroo's thigh but with a shy grin. 

"Maybe later."

Kuroo grins back. "That's not a no, so I'll take it."

Sugawara leans back against Matsukawa's side and grins at his friend. "As long as you two don't make a mess of my apartment you can do whatever you want."

"See," Kuroo laughs and sets his chin on Sawamura's shoulder. "Open invitation."

Sawamura rolls his eyes but he doesn't do anything about Kuroo's new position. "I don't foresee myself wanting to have sex where Suga could easily hear us."

"Shame." Kuroo hums, but there's no real disappointment there.

Sawamura leans his head against Kuroo's as his response. Matsukawa can't help but feel grateful that this night has gone so well. The only reason he wasn't nervous about this was because he couldn't afford to be, not when his other two boyfriends were slowly losing it throughout the week. But he's relieved to know that they really had nothing to worry about.

He hopes that Sawamura and Kuroo will come around again, that they can all start to be good friends. God knows he and Hanamaki needed more of those.

They settle in to another conversation, boyfriends and husbands hanging over each other in an air of comfort. One beer turns into two and the time naturally flies by. It takes Hanamaki trying to stifle a yawn to realize how late it's gotten.

Sawamura makes a noise and looks a bit sheepish. "I'm sorry, it's late. We shouldn't have stayed so long."

Sugawara doesn't even make an attempt to move off his boyfriends. Considering he has to take them back to his apartment, he doesn't seem to concerned. 

"It's okay, better than you trying to make an excuse to leave early."

"Still," Sawamura rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I feel rude."

"You're not being rude, Sawamura." Matsukawa smiles and ruffles Sugawara's hair to try to liven him up. "You two are welcome here whenever."

Sugawara takes the hint and kisses Hanamaki's cheek, "Makki, you agree, right?"

"Of course." Hanamaki smiles even if his eyes are tired. "This was a lot of fun."

"It was." Kuroo smiles back. "But we really should excuse ourselves. We've had a long day ourselves."

"Right, you guys had a big travel day." Matsukawa stands up and collects the empty beer bottles. "I think we could all use a little sleep right now."

Sugawara gets up too, stretching and taking some of the bottles from his boyfriend's full arms. "Let me help clean up, then we can go."

Matsukawa sighs fondly but doesn't object to his boyfriend's help. Once they get to the kitchen and dispose of the bottles, Matsukawa pulls Sugawara close and softly kisses him. 

"We did well, huh?"

The silver haired man leans into the touch happily. "I think so. Proud of you."

Matsukawa chuckles and continues to pepper kisses across his jaw. 

"Did you expect any different?"

"Of course not." Sugawara laughs. The slight stubble of his boyfriend's chin tickles. "I'm just happy Makki didn't do his nervous laughter thing."

He snorts and pulls his head back, giving Sugawara a bit of space. 

"I calmed him down before you got here. I guess it worked." Matsukawa cards his fingers through the silver hair. "I'm going to miss you this weekend but have a great time with your friends. I'm sure they've missed you a lot."

"And I've missed them too. Especially Daichi. It's sort of weird; going from seeing him everyday to him being a married man with no time alone."

"Well if you ever want him alone you can drop Kuroo off here. I'm sure Sawamura wouldn't mind."

"You want to babysit?" Sugawara laughs brightly and kisses his lips. "That's sweet, Issei."

Matsukawa grins at the praise. "You know I'll do just about anything for you."

"This is why they think I'm spoiled." There's no bite in it, just another of those blinding smiles that Matsukawa loves.

Matsukawa chuckles and starts leading Sugawara back towards the guests. 

"I'll take responsibility for that. But in all seriousness, I like them. Spending time with Kuroo wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm glad." 

And Matsukawa can tell he's genuine. There's a little smile just on the curve of Sugawara's lips that gives him away. He was nervous too. That's a smile of relief, gratefulness. Matsukawa puts his hand on Sugawara's hip as they enter the living room again. 

"It was great having you both over. Definitely stop by next time you're in town, too."  
Kuroo laughs. "Well I don't think we'll ever give you a surprise visit."

Sawamura sighs and gives the more polite answer. "Thank you for having us over. It means a lot to be able to meet you again like this, so many years later."

Matsukawa extends his hand with a smile. "It was good to see you outside of a competitive scene."

Sawamura accepts and shakes Matsukawa's hand. His grip is tight but there is a comfort there. When he let's go Kuroo does the same.   
"It was good to finally meet you two."

Hanamaki makes his way over, covering a yawn before he holds his hand out as well. "We're glad to meet Suga's friends."

They each shake his hand and Kuroo wraps his arm around his husband's shoulder. Sawamura lets himself fall into his side. 

"Let us know if you ever want to visit Tokyo. We'll show you around."

"Sounds like fun." Hanamaki leans over to Sugawara, kisses him sweetly, still sleepy. "Text us when you're home safe."

Sugawara smiles and kisses Matsukawa on the cheek. "I will. You two try not to have too much fun without me."

Matsukawa chuckles as he squeezes Sugawara in a quick hug. "No promises. Sawamura, keep an eye on these two, yeah?"

"Hey!" Both Sugawara and Kuroo complain at the same time but Kuroo keeps going. "Why is he our babysitter?"

"Because you're both babies." Sawamura answers for them.

Kuroo pouts but his husband ignores him and starts pulling the two towards the door. "I'll make sure to take care of them, don't worry."

Sugawara grabs his jacket and kneels to pat Suna's head. "I'm ready when you guys are."

The other two slip on their shoes and jackets. Sugawara stands back up and the three wave Matsukawa and Hanamaki goodnight before leaving the apartment. Matsukawa sighs and hugs Hanamaki. 

"We survived."

Arms come back around him and Hanamaki's laugh hits warm on his neck. "We survived."

Matsukawa kisses his temple. "Come on, let's head to sleep. I know you're not going to stay awake for too much longer."

"Carry me." Hanamaki whines.

"You know you're not light, right?" Matsukawa looks down and sees a pout and big pleading eyes staring back. It reminds him of a child trying to get his way. It's also the face Hanamaki knows he can't say no to. "Fine, fine. But it won't be comfortable."

Matsukawa lifts Hanamaki by his waste then holds him by his thighs. Hanamaki wasn't expecting the sudden movement and quickly wraps his arms around and legs around Matsukawa like he's hanging on for dear life.

He's laughing the whole way down the hall, "You actually did it! I knew you loved me."

"Of course I love you, stupid." 

Matsukawa adjusts his hold until his hands are mid thigh. When they get to the bedroom, he pushes open the door with his foot. He let's Hanamaki turn on the light and sets him down on the bed. He would have dropped him but Hanamaki was hanging on like he knew. 

"We have reached our destination."

Hanamaki smiles, "I don't think I'm ready to disembark."

Matsukawa chuckles and slowly detangles Hanamaki off of him. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." He leans forward and kisses the tip of his nose. "Besides, we need sleep."

"But you should take Suna out first. And lock up." Hanamaki laughs. "I'll get ready for bed."

"You're right. Then, I'll be back." 

Matsukawa walks back to the front door. Suna is already sitting at their shoe cubby. When Matsukawa grabs his leash, Suna rises excitedly and walks circles around Matsukawa's legs. It takes a few tries but he's able to connect the leash to his collar and they walk out the door.

"Sorry, buddy. Guess you really have to go."

Even though he's had Suna for months now, sometimes he does forget. He mostly blames one of his boyfriends distracting him but Suna never seems to be too mad at him.

Suna runs excitedly down the stairs and out the building, tugging Matsukawa behind him. Matsukawa takes him to a small park across from his apartment and walks him around.  
Suna does his business quickly and enjoys the rest of the walk bouncing by Matsukawa's side. Matsukawa smiles down at him. Somehow, the dog really made him feel like they make a real family.

He's basically their child, even if he is technically Matsukawa's. They don't spend too much time out, it's far too late for a normal walk but Suna only pouts a small amount before he pulls them back to his building.

As much as Sugawara wanted him to, Suna rarely sleeps with them. It gets too hot and too crowded and Suna almost always ends up on his expensive memory foam pet bed in the living room.

Suna wastes no time getting himself ready for bed. He drinks some from his water bowl before he does his little dog circle on his bed. Once he's down Matsukawa locks the door and turns off the lights leading to the bedroom.

Hanamaki only has the bedside lamp on, leaving the room comfortably dim.

He's already in bed and doesn't make any motion that he knows Matsukawa is back. So he goes to the bathroom himself and gets ready for bed before striping off his clothes. He slips into bed behind Hanamaki and slings his arm over his waist.

"Welcome back." Hanamaki murmurs. He shifts into Matsukawa's hold until their chests are pressed together and Hanamaki's steady breaths are tickling his neck.

Matsukawa holds him tighter. "Goodnight, my love."

Hanamaki doesn't respond with more than a mumble. He's already mostly asleep, head tucked under Matsukawa's chin.

Matsukawa would count this day as a success. Sugawara's "parents" weren't nearly as judgemental as he had made them out to be. In fact, he knows that they're probably going to end up as great friends.

Breathing in Hanamaki's familiar scent, having his warmth in his arms. A year ago, this is all he would have asked for. But now even though he feels content, he would still love to have Sugawara's hair tickling the back of his neck, his knee over his calf. A year ago, he never would have imagined that he could be so happy.

He can't wait until he can have this every night, when they move in with him. He can't wait to actually make this their home in more than just future plans. He knows he's going to be spending the rest of his life with these two, and there's nothing that's going to change that.


End file.
